Never Say Goodbye
by JackTheRipper666
Summary: Kakasaku Kakashi's just been assigned to his toughest mission yet: Legal gaurdian to his former student Sakura. It's his job to keep her happy. But does that mean falling in love with her? Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto
1. Operation: The Gaurdian

**Never Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 1: Operation: The Guardian**

"Sasuke, don't do it!" Kakashi screamed. His right arm limp at his side. To his right, a blonde boy with whiskers on his face lay in a dead heap. In front of him stood a dark haired Konoha Missing Nin. In his right hand was a black katana with a chidori running through it. "Sasuke, leave her alone! None of this was her fault!" He yelled vainly.

At the feet of the Missing Nin was a whimpering, pink haired kunoichi.

"She deserves this more than any of you," Sasuke snarled "the ungrateful bitch." He raised his katana and brought it down in a flash of white lightning.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!"

"KAKASHI SENSEI!!!!!!!!" A blonde haired boy with whiskers on his faced called. Kakashi lifted his eyes from his orange book. "Tsunade-baa chan wants to see you!!" Kakashi's exposed eye widened slightly in interest then receded to its normal lazy gaze. He hopped down from the branch he was perched on behind the boy.

"Naruto, it's not wise to scream at the top of your voice like that." The blonde haired boy spun around to face his sensei. He scratched the back of his head and gave a wide, nervous grin.

_Pop!_ Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke. "Na..Nani? Kakashi sensei??" he questioned. "Sigh Where did he go?"

Tsunade yawned at her desk piled with scrolls and papers to be stamped. She stared lazily out her large office window. As she gazed at the vast village, her eyes fell upon the house of her pink haired apprentice. She was dreading the news that she had to give her.

_Pop!_

"You wished to see me, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked sluggishly. Tsunade whirled around in surprise and slammed her fists on the desk, putting two dents in the oak top.

" Dammit Kakashi, how many times must I tell you to use the door??" She roared. Unfazed, Kakashi stared impassively waiting for an answer. "Sigh I have an assignment for you. A long term A rank mission." Kakashi sighed heavily_. More Daimyos needing jounin escorts?_ he thought to himself. "What are the details?"

"All you need to know is in this scroll," Tsunade said as she tossed him a small scroll "I thought hard and came to the conclusion that you are the only one fit for this mission." Kakashi caught the scroll like it were nothing and opened it fully. As he read his eye widened and his hand shook.

"How...When...Why me?" Kakashi stammered. Thoughts racing through his head on how he could complete such a mission.

"It will only last 8 months," Tsunade said with a stoic face "You are her former sensei, Kakashi. You are the only one who qualifies." Kakashi took one last look at the scroll, rolled it up and slipped it in his vest pocket.

"When do I start?" Their was a knock on the door. Tsunade looked to the door, then back at Kakshi.

"Right now," She said "Come in Sakura!" The door opened as a 17 year old, pink haired kunoichi walked in. Her emerald green orb-like eyes shone in the sunlight.

"You requested my presence Tsunade-shishou," She asked "Oh! Kakashi sensei!" She greeted her former sensei happily.

Tsunade sighed heavily as she got up from her seat and walked over to Sakura, motioning for her to take a seat. She sat in the chair next to her and blinked slowly. "Sakura," she began "We have just received notice from the kazekage of Sand village that...while on their mission...your parents were caught in a heavy sandstorm." Sakura's expression stayed stoic, showing nothing. "After sending out a search party...their bodies were found. I'm sorry Sakura, but there was nothing they could do, nor that we could have done." Tsunade finished off the last part holding back tears. Sakura still stared blankly.

"..."

Kakashi gazed upon Sakura knowing how much this must be on her. "...My parents," She asked quietly "...dead?" Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder. Kakashi watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. He turned his head, not wanting to watch his former student break down in front of him.

"I have appointed Kakashi as your legal gaurdian for the next 8 months, until you turn 18," Tsunade said between breaths "He will look after you. You have my permission to take the rest of the week off." Tsunade stood up and walked behind her desk. "I'm really sorry, Sakura." Sakura just kept the same look on her face. She lowered her head, stood up and walked out the door. Kakashi watched her leave. He felt really bad for his former student.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked the Fifth.

"Talk to her Kakashi. You were her sensei, she finds it easy to talk to you."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head feeling slightly uncomfortable. It's not like he didn't care. He just never had such a responsibility before. Sure, he knew how he felt. He too lost his parents at a young age. Even worse, he walked in on his father's dead corpse when he was only 3. But he never had anybody help him through it. Therefore, he didn't know how to help Sakura.

_Pop!_ Without another word he popped out of the office. Tsunade went back to her work reading a scroll. A tear dropped onto the document.

Sakura walked slowly towards her house, tears streaming down her face as she silently cried. _How could this happen?_ She thought to herself. _What will I do now? Who can I turn to? Naruto's going on ANBU training soon, Ino's on a mission, Shikamaru is in the village of sand. I'm all alone...i'm all alone..._ sakura broke down on the road crying. "I'm all alone!" She cried aloud. Kakashi watched from a distant tree.

"sigh Here goes nothing" He jumped down from the tree. With hands in his pockets, Kakashi walked up to a broken down Sakura and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up with her tear stricken face. "You need some company?" He asked her. Sakura threw herself around Kakashi's waist, embracing him tightly. Taken aback, Kakashi stood for a few seconds with his hands in the air, then slowly brought them down over her back, rubbing small circles around her upper back. "Shh...It's alright Sakura. I'm here now." He did his best to sooth her. "Come on, i'll buy you something to eat."

"How bout a drink instead?" She asked.

Kakashi's eye widened. Sakura? His Sakura? And underage drinker? Then again, he had begun drinking at age 15. "A drink it is then." He said, leading her to the nearest bar. He kept his arm around her shoulder. Sakura rested her head on his side, snuggling into the the warmth of his jounin attire. Her tears soaked into his clothes as she continued to mourn for her parent's death. Soon she stopped crying and looked up at her former sensei.

"Kakashi sensei?" She said quietly

"Hn?"

"...Thank you."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Anytime Sakura."

Soon they reached the bar. Kakashi chose his usual booth in the back corner of the musty, dim lit bar. He called one of the waitresses over. She had long blonde hair and curvy figure. She noticed the look on both Kakashi's and Sakura's faces as they sat silently at the table. "What'll it be hun?" She asked Kakashi.

"Just the usual for me, Stella," He addressed the waitress "What will you have Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi looked at the other woman "I would like a large bottle of sake please." Kakashi raised his eyebrow at his former student.

"You sure you can handle that much?" He asked. Sakura just smiled weakly and looked at her napkin.

" I downed three of those after Sasuke left," She said timidly "It was the second worse thing that ever happened to me." Kakashi's mouth gaped underneath his mask. _She really can hold her alcohol._ He thought to himself. Throughout the 10 minute wait for the drinks, their was an unusual silence between them. Sakura too focused on the news she just received. Kakashi really didn't know what to say so he just sat silently. Stella returned with their drinks. Kakashi's usual bottle of sake with the 2 shots of 80 proof scotch, and Sakura's large bottle of sake. Immediately, Sakura poured herself a cup full and downed it. She then proceeded to drink three more cups before she let out a hiccup. Kakashi just stared in wonder over his second cup.

"You know you really shouldn't drink that fast, Sakura," he said "As your new guardian, I have to watch out for you for at least the next 8 months." Sakura looked up, face flushed above the bridge of her nose. Her body swayed a bit as she tried to maintain consciousness.

"Mmm Kakashi senseiiiii," she sang "I feel reeaaaaaallly drunk now hic and I also feel happppyyy!" Kakashi sighed heavily.

"Sakura i really think I should get you home now," He said "You're in no condition to be drinking so much." He paid the bartender and picked up his ex-student. She took three steps then fel sideways into another booth, laughing as she keeled over onto her side. Kakashi sighed and picked her up, bridal style. He carried her down the street to her house, passing his friends Gai, Genma, and Asuma on the way. All three jounin watched Kakashi as he nodded to each of them. Her house was about a ten minute walk from the bar, but another twenty minutes from his own apartment. He decided the best thing to do was to put her to bed and sleep on the couch to make sure she was ok.

They arrived at the house, Kakashi sighing in relief as he looked at Sakura seeing that she fell asleep. He tried the door, surprised to find it open. He walked through the hallways towards what he believed to be Sakura's room. Sure enough he was right. He admired her tendency to keep things clean and in order. He placed her on the bed and pulled a sheet up to her chin, since it was a warm night. As he walked away, he felt her grasp his shirt cuff.

"Please don't leave me." She requested, half-asleep. Kakashi smiled through his mask, and complied. He took hold of her hand and knelt down beside her bed laying his head on the bed as he watched her sleep. When he knew that she was fast asleep, he got up and walked to the living room. He took a look around, admiring the pictures of Sakura and her parents on the walls. He noticed a picture of team 7 when they first started. His eye crinkled as he smiled at the photo. Kakashi remembered all three of them back when they were only 12 years old. Naruto was the insecure one, Sasuke was the quiet tough ninja, and Sakura, though the weakest, was by far the brightest and had the best chakra controll. Just remembering the bell test and the mission in the villiage of mist made him feel nostalgic.

Kakshi yawned loudly and saw the big comfy couch on the left side of the room. He plopped himself down and pulled out his _Icha Icha _book. After a couple of hours, he adjusted his Hia-ate over his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Idle Hands

**Chapter 2: Idle Hands**

Kakashi woke up with a yawn as he adjusted his hia-ate and opened his onyx eye. As he slowly got up from his comfy position on the couch, he stretched his muscles causing a series of cracking noises and a rush of sensation throughout his muscular network.

The Copy Nin walked down the hall to check on Sakura. After hearing nothing coming from the room, he opened the door slowly as to not wake her up. To his surprise she wasn't in her bed. His eye widened in shock then gave a soft gaze as he realized where she was.

"Hi mom. Hi dad," Sakura slowly greeted "how are you guys?" She was at the memorial for fallen ninja. Her parents' names were newly carved in on the list. Tsunade had ordered the names to be carved on the stone the previous night. "I brought you some flowers." She said as she held up a bouquet of white roses. As she placed them down, a she let a tear escape her emerald eyes. "I really miss you guys," she choked out "but I promise that I will try to go on with my life just as you would have wished of me."

Kakashi was perched on an oak branch just above her. He gazed down upon her slender body, watching as she hugged her arms and lowered her head in respect. He thought about jumping down to console her, but thought it best to make her feel that she was in solitude with her parents. Sakura turned around and walked slowly out of the memorial site. Kakashi jumped down from the branch and dug his hands into his pockets. His gaze fell upon the names of his two fallen comrades on the stone. He reached out with his right hand and grazed Rin and Obito's names with his thumb. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss you guys," Kakashi sighed "I only wish you could see what Konoha is today thanks to you two." He bowed in respect and walked towards the entrance. Before he reached the gates _Pop!_ He poofed away.

Kakashi reappeared in a tree at team 7's old training ground. He let his eyes rest on the three wooden pillars in the middle of the field. _So nostalgic, _he thought to himself. _To think it was five years ago, it feels like yesterday._

"_The test is to take these two bells from me before lunch," Kakashi said lazily to his three new students "whoever does not get a bell fails the test." _

"_Bring it on," Naruto screamed, pumping a fist in the air "i'll get both bells no problem!" He charged forward kunai ready. Suddenly, he found himself held in place from behind him. _

"_Easy now," came Kakashi's voice "I didn't even say 'go' yet."_

Kakashi smiled as he remembered that day.

"_C'mon let me have some!!!" A tied up Naruto whined. Kakashi was in a bush watching off in the distance. _

"_Here," Sakura reluctantly said "you can eat mine, just stop your whining." She realized then that Naruto couldn't eat tied up. She picked up a piece of sushi and was about to feed him when an angry Kakashi came out of the bushes._

"She showed true teamwork that day," Kakashi breathed, "that is why she is truly the greatest member of the team. My favorite ex-student, Haruno Sakura. Hn?" Something caught Kakashi's attention from the western half of the training grounds. He hopped from branch to branch towards the sound.

"KIYAA!!" Sakura screamed as she split an oak tree in half with a single punch. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and turned to a nearby boulder. She focused her chakra in her arms and grabbed both sides of the boulder. "grrrrrrAHHHHH!" She screamed as she hoisted the boulder over her head. She spun twice and launched it towards the Eastern trees. Sakura picked up her things and began to leave when she heard a strange noise. Instead of a loud thud and a small quake, she heard the boulder…explode? She turned around and saw a cloud of dust from the shattered boulder and saw a figure emerging from the dusty fog.

"Maybe I should try and bond with Sakura," Kakashi thought to himself as he tree hopped, "after all, she is my responsibility now. Sort of a younger sister of sorts." The idea seemed foreign to Kakashi since he had no siblings. "Maybe i'll treat her to some ice cream. Hmm, maybe avoiding taking the mask off will-" He was cut short as a boulder the size of the mole on the memorial of the Third on mount-hokage. Kakashi's body moved on its own. His chakra formed into a sphere in the palm of his right hand. Kakashi looked down at his had in surprise. _Rasengan? Minato sensei's jutsu._ Without hesitating further his hand collided with the boulder that instantaneously smashed into a thousand pieces. He jumped through the haze and landed on the ground. Kakashi stared at his hand. _Of all the moves why that? _He thought to himself, _I've never used it before. I only remember watching Minato sensei using it._ Kakashi shuddered and began to walk forward. He was surprised to find Sakura standing about 10 yards away.

"Kakashi sensei!" She gasped "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" She ran towards him readying her healing chakra just in case he needed it.

Kakshi put a hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well Sakura," he said, "Now I know never to get you angry." He chuckled. Sakura inspected him to make sure everything was okay. She held his right bicep…maybe a bit too long for Kakashi's comfort. It wasn't her fault, she was lost in his rippling muscular physique. "Umm, Sakura?"

Sakura snapped back to reality. "Oh!" she exclaimed, pulling her hand away, "sorry." She blushed and turned her head away. "So umm what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just stopping by to umm," He reached into his back pocket, "Catch up on my reading." Sakura sighed.

"Why do you read that smut sensei?"

"Hey, it's not all smut," he said mock hurt, "There's some really good story lines. Only Jiraiya-sama could've produced something this great." The thought of the perverted sannin writing these books while peeping in on women's baths made Sakura shudder. "Anyway, I was wondering if you umm," he tried to ask but his mind suddenly halted, "umm…you know...err…"

Sakura just stared blankly. "You want to what?" Kakashi blushed furiously. _What's the matter with you? _He thought _she's just your 'little-sister'_. He took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to get some ice cream!" He practically screamed it to her face. Sakura flinched at the volume of his voice. "hehe sorry." He said sheepishly.

Sakura's face brightened and she smiled at him "I'd love to sensei!" She was glad that Kakashi was there. It was better than training and waiting till Naruto and Ino came home. Now she actually had someone to talk to. She felt as if Kakashi was like a big-brother to her. It made her feel relaxed and happy since she didn't have any siblings. She felt less alone.

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief as they turned to walk back to town. _Whatever happened back there_ he thought to himself _its best to ask Jiraiya-sama about. He'll know what happened._

As they both walked to the ice cream parlor, Sakura hook her arm around Kakashi's making the Copy Nin blush 7 shades of red. Luckily most of his face was hidden by his mask and Hia-ate. _Why does the parlor seem like it's getting farther away?_


	3. Jiraiya's Tale

**Chapter 3: Jiraiya's Tale**

"Mmm," Sakura said after one lick of her strawberry ice cream cone "Thanks Kakashi sensei!" Kakashi held his boal of rocky road in his hand, waiting for the opportunity to pull down his mask and eat.

"Your welcome, Sakura."

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!!!!!" An over energetic naruto cried. Sakura turned her head to see Naruto running towards her. Kakashi took this chance, pulled down his mask, and shoveled the cold dessert into his mouth before pulling his mask back up.

_Bad idea Kakashi_ he thought to himself as he felt his mind freeze over. "Naruto!" Sakura squealed with equal enthusiasm and ran to give her friend a hug. Kakashi just stood there with his head pounding away. _I can avoid every trap, learn every jutsu, and take down an S-class criminal, _he thought to himself, _but I can't seem to avoid brain freeze?!?_ Sakura and Naruto did not notice Kakashi's condition as they were celebrating Naruto's acceptance into the ANBU. "Kakashi sensei! Naruto got into ANBU! Isn't that great…Kakashi sensei?" She questioned as she turned her head to see her former sensei swaying back and forth holding his head. Sakura noticed his empty bowl and realized immediately that he had brain freeze. Both her and Naruto burst out laughing at their former sensei. After a few seconds, the pain stopped and Kakashi turned to congratulate his ex-student.

"Congrats Naruto," he said "I can tell you from experience that this will open a new chapter in your life. Now you are an elite ninja."

"I'm gonna be a great ANBU captain, just like you Kakashi Sensei. Only better!" He said with a very wide grin.

Kakashi chuckled. Naruto parted ways with his two friends and went straight to Ichiraku for some well deserved congratulatory ramen. "Well," Kakashi began "I'm off."

"Where are you going?" Sakura inquired.

"I need to see Jiraiya-sama about..." He chose his words carefully not to worry her, "when his newest edition of _Icha Icha Paradise_ will come out." Sakura scowled her former sensei.

"Pervert." She said before he laughed and poofed away.

"mmmmhehehehe," Jiraiya chuckled, "New material, new material." The Legendary Sannin was peeking in on the girls bath again to get 'new material' for his books.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted lazily. Jiraiya spun around and straightening himself up, back towards the fence.

"Kakashi! Don't scare me like that. I thought you were Tsunade for a second."

"My apologies," Kakashi replied lazily, "I need your help."

"Oh?" Jiraiya stroked his chin, "And what could the great Copy Nin need from me?"

"Something happened to my arm just about ten minutes ago," Kakashi began, "it's something that never happened before."

"Do tell." Jiraiya exclaimed, interested.

"Well I was tree hopping, and I noticed a boulder coming my way. Usually I would try to avoid it, but my I felt a sudden lack of control in my right arm as it formed a Rasengan and pummeled through the rock." Jiraiya stood his eyes wide. _Could it be?_ He thought to himself, _Of all the people it could've happened to, it happened to Kakashi?_ The Sannin looked serious now. "Kakashi, show me your right arm."

Without hesitation, the Copy Nin held out his right arm to his sensei's sensei. Jiraiya rolled up his sleeve and gasped at what he saw. Kakashi was confused and surprised when he saw what was on his upper arm. "What is that?" He asked.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya began solemnly, "This is the Hatake bloodline limit."

"The what?" Kakashi asked, his eye wide.

"The Hatake bloodline limit is an incredibly rare bloodline trait. It was so rare that nobody really believed it existed. It was created during the time of Hatake Hajime, the founder of your clan." Kakashi knew him only by name through books he read about his clan history. "It was believed that Hatake Hajime married a member of the Saotome clan, an extinct ninja clan. The Saotome clan had no real known bloodline limit, but the Hatake were known for its clan members to specialize in Lightning based chakra. Although this was not a bloodline limit, somehow it was created with the joining of Hatake and Saotome blood.

"Unlike most bloodline limits, this one was rarely passed on. It was a recessive trait that did not occur very often. In fact, only a few Hatake members were known to even carry the trait. Your father being one of them." Kakashi remained impassive even after the mentioning of his father.

"The bloodline limit was a defense mechanism that took over for the user if they ever were in a situation where they could not get out of."

"But why did it activate now? I've been in plenty of those situations before." Kakashi questioned.

"That I do not know," Jiraiya said, shaking his head, "but what I can tell you is that this mechanism comes with a price Kakashi. Similarly to your Sharingan, it can drain an immense chakra out of you. My only advice on controlling it is to always be alert and know what to do in a situation before the jutsu kicks in. If it does at the wrong time, it can end up causing negative chakra and therefore killing you." Kakashi looked at the symbol on his arm. It looked similar to the Sharingan, only this had three lightning bolts going through each of the dots.

"Will do," Kakashi said "Oh by the way."

"Hn?" Jiraiya questioned before turning around.

"Could you possibly keep a copy of your new book for me?" Kakashi asked nervously.

Jiraiya smiled at his student's star pupil (and best customer for that matter). "Sure thing Kakashi," He said, "On one condition."

"What?"

"Use your Sharingan to put a genjutsu over the ladies so they do not see me standing at the edge of the pool!" The old pervert exclaimed.

Kakashi sighed. "Maybe I'll just wait till it comes out in stores." Jiraiya lowered his head in dismay as Kakashi poofed away from the scene.

Kakashi arrived at his doorway wen he heard someone calling his name. "Oi! Kakashi!" It was his good friend Genma.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted lazily.

"Hokage-sama is looking for you. Urgent information on your mission." Kakashi's eye widened as he poofed to Hokage tower.

_Pop!_ Kakashi arrived in Tsunade's office. "You requested my presence?" He ask her. Tsunade turned around looking very serious.

"Have you been doing as I said Kakashi?" Tsunade questioned. Kakashi was taken slightly aback.

"Yes. I helped calm down Sakura, stayed with her overnight at her request, and even bought her ice cream after her training."

"You need to do more than that Kakashi."

"What more can I do? It's not like i'm as close to her as Naruto or Ino."

Tsunade stood up. "You're her legal guardian for Kami's sake! Staying a night and cheering her up isn't all you can do. You need to be a parent to her. You need to move in with Sakura for the next 8 months and properly take care of her." Kakashi stood there surprised at his new mission details.

"I really have to move in with her?" He asked, "That's going to be kind of awkward for her having her former sensei living with her."

"That is not the point. You are more than a sensei now. You are a brother to her, and it is your rightful duty to look after her in every way possible."

Kakashi sighed. "Whatever you say Hokage-sama." Tsunade eased up and sat back down. _What the hell is this?_ Kakashi thought to himself, _This is gonna be really weird living with my ex-student. I'm already acting like a 12 year old around her and now I have to live with her? _

"I have called Sakura over so that she knows the situation," Tsunade said, interrupting his thoughts, "You will move in right after this meeting and will truly begin your mission."

"Hai." Kakashi said half-heartedly.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Tsunade replied. Sakura walked in and smiled at her new guardian. "Sakura, as your new legal guardian till you turn 18, Kakashi will be moving in with you." Sakura flushed and looked at her ex-sensei who looked just as embarrassed.

"What? But why? I can take care of myself Tsunade-shishou."

"That isn't the point. It is his duty now to take care of you. He will be like a parent to you now." Sakura looked at Kakashi slightly irritated at the information disclosed to her.

"Why did you have to ask to move in with me?" Sakura asked Kakashi as they walked to his apartment.

"I didn't ask for this," he responded, "She forced it upon me. I really have no desire to live with you." _Bad move dumb ass _he thought to himself.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Oh, so now there's something wrong with me?" She questioned angrily.

"That's not what I meant," Kakashi replied with a sigh, "It's just that it'll feel awkward living with you."

"How do you think I feel living with a pervert?"

"Hey, just because I read porn doesn't make me a pervert."

"Yea, but it does make you look creepy, seeing you read those novels. I can't imagine what it's gonna be like catching you reading that smut in my own house! Ugh!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "sigh This is going to be a long 8 months."

When they arrived at Kakashi's apartment, he stopped at the front door and turned around to face Sakura. "What?" she asked.

Kakashi put a hand behind his head. "Please excuse the mess. I haven't had a chance to clean up." He turned around and pulled a key out of his pocket. He opened the door and a foul stench filled Sakura's nostrils.

"Oh my God, Kakashi what is that stench?"

Kakashi sniffed the air a few times. "What stench?" They walked in and Sakura almost collapsed. The apartment was filthy. There were empty bowls of cup ramen all over the kitchen floor, clothes hanging off every which corner, and garbage overflowing from the small waste bin. As Sakura made her way behind Kakashi to his room, she noticed through a crack in his bedroom door that his floor was twicec as bad. There were boxers, socks, and jounin shirts lying around everywhere. To her surprise, Sakura found a pair of pink women's underwear hanging on the bedpost. Sakura flushed and looked up at her sensei. He looked back down and quickly said "Those aren't mine!"

"Oh really?"

"I'm serious! They're Shizune's." _Ultra bad move dumb ass._ Kakashi thought to himself, wishing he could take back his words.

Sakura gaped at the Copy Nin. "Your sleeping with Shizune-san?!"

"Hey! It was one night. We got drunk and I brought her back here!" Kakashi stammered.

"Still!" Sakura yelled, "Shizune-san! Tsunade-shishou's dead boyfriend's neice!" Kakashi thought for a minute then realized what a taboo it was. The fact that he slept with the Hokage's almost neice-in-law made him shudder at what she would do to him.

"Let me just get my things." He quickly ran from closet to drawer and pulled out the essentials and stuffed them in a bag, shoving Sakura out the door and pushing her towards the front door. "Good! Now let's go back to your place."

"Kakashi-san?" An unknown chuunin asked.

"Yes?" Kakashi responded with his lazy expression.

"A note from Hokage-sama." The chuunin handed him the letter. Kakashi read it and held his usual impassive face.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Your parent's bodies have arrived," Kakashi said slowly, "Tsunade-sama has asked me to prepare the funeral."


	4. The Funeral

**Chapter 4: The Funeral**

The walk back to Sakura's house was filled with awkward silence. Kakashi glanced at Sakura a few times trying to get a reaction, but all she did was look down at the ground. The Sakura trees that they passed on the way were in full bloom. _Such a shame_ he thought to himself, _so much sadness in the beautiful spring season_.

"Ano.." Sakura timidly asked, "do you think…when you have the funeral prepared, could you have my parents look peaceful?" Kakashi's lazy gaze became soft and caring. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sure, Sakura." She looked up at him and smiled, pulling his arm over her shoulders and nuzzling her cheek into his side for comfort as they walked. "By the way," Kakashi asked, "where am I staying?"

Sakura's eyes widened then recessed, becoming moist with tears. "You can sleep…in my parents' room." She said in broken breaths. Kakashi wished he hadn't asked seeing the expression on her face.

After about ten minutes, they reached her house. Kakashi only remembered it by the dark of night, but noticed that the house was as pink as Sakura's hair. "Home, sweet home." Kakashi sighed. Sakura walked up to the door and pulled out her keys, and opened the door slowly. She led her former sensei to his new room and showed him around the kitchen and the bathroom. He already knew where the living area was from their previous meeting. Kakashi set his bag down and began to unpack as Sakura went to her own room just across the hall. He looked around at the photos in the room, admiring the pictures of a child Sakura. When she was 5, she fancied a red bow over her head. He chuckled at the picture.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura called.

"Hn?"

"Umm, would you like something to eat?"

Immediately, his stomach growled louder than any of his nin-dogs. "Yes please." He replied sheepishly. Sakura walked out of her room to the kitchen and pulled a few things out of the fridge. Kakashi poked his head out of the door and saw her frantically chopping food and starting up the wok.

Sakura started cutting vegetable and fish as fast as she could. _I know Kakashi sensei's appetite_ she said to herself, _and he doesn't like to eat around people because of-_ she was cut off as to her surprise a pair of hands hat gently taken hold of her own. "Leave it Sakura," He said softly, "I'll do it. After all, it is part of my mission briefing." Sakura slowly let go of the utensils and blushed at the contact they just made.

_Whoa Kakashi_ he thought to himself, _you're getting a bit too close. She's like your sister now remember?_ Kakashi continued to prepare the meal as Sakura set the table for two. _What was that feeling?_ She asked herself, _It was as if I enjoyed his touch._ Sakura shook her head to get rid of the image. _He's like you're older brother now Sakura. No naughty thoughts._

20 minutes later, Kakashi brought the tempura to the table with two bowls of rice. He sat down in front of an already seated Sakura. They both broke their chop sticks and simultaneously.

"_Itadakimasu!"_ They said together and began to eat. Sakura's taste buds danced to how delicious the food was. _Absolutely delish!_ She said to herself. She looked up to see that Kakashi had already finished. _Wow that was like 30 seconds!_ She then remembered the mask. "Why do you keep that mask up sensei?"

"Why don't you like it?"

"It's not that, its just that I've always wondered what lies behind that cloth."

"One day you might find out. I stress the word _might_."

"Hmph!" Sakura pouted like a child, "Looks like I'll have to find out for myself one day while you're sleeping."

Kakashi chuckled. "Let the games begin."

Kakashi got up to clean the dishes and then put his sandals on. "Where are you going?" Sakura inquired.

"To start preparations for the funeral." He replied without looking up. Sakura nodded her head slowly. Kakashi looked at her and his eye crinkled in a smile. _Pop!_ He disappeared from the room.

It was a wonderful day outside. The cherry blossom leaves danced with the wind, the white clouds taking shapes only the imagination could recognize, and the sun radiated its light over the village. It was a perfect day for a funeral. The entire village was at the funeral, located where the previous Hokages and ninjas were buried. Kakashi wore a simple black Yukata, as did everyone else who paid their respects. Sakura stood ahead of everybody alongside with Kakashi. Hear face was laced with tears, yet she tried her best to keep a brave face. Kakashi rested his hand on her shoulder. She took hold of it and held it tightly. "They look so peaceful," She whispered, "Thank you so much Kakashi nee-san."

"Nee-san?" Kakashi questioned, looking down at her.

"Yes. You're like my older brother now. May I call you nee-san?" Sakura asked looking up at the Copy Nin.

Kakashi's eye softened. "Of course you can, Sakura-chan." She smiled and leaned up against his body as she cried some more.

Everybody had left and it was only Kakashi and Sakura left. She walked from the gravesite to the memorial and placed a sakura flower on the stone. Kakashi had his gaze focused on the names of his fallen comrades. Everyday of his life since he was 9 years old, Kakashi came to this spot and just stared at the memorial, feeling guilty for the death of his comrades. This was the reason that he was always late. Each time he came, the memory replayed in his mind. It was 22 years ago…

"_We have to save Rin!" Obito screamed._

"_No! Our orders were to continue to the bridge and destroy it, we can't disobey orders." A younger Kakashi cried. Suddenly, he fell over as Obito gave him a right hook to the jaw. _

"_Those who disobey orders may be trash, but those who leave their comrades behind are worse than trash." He yelled before he ran to save his teammate. Kakashi sat there dumbfounded for a bit before getting up to go follow him._

_Obito was in trouble, almost about to be struck down by the rock ninja when Kakashi shoved him aside and lost his left eye in the process. _

"_You shouldn't have done that!" Obito screamed at the nin. His Sharingan was unlocked now. He was able to see the nin who put an invisibility jutsu on himself. _

_After cutting Rin free, the three nin started to run away as a rock ninja sent an avalanche of boulders down towards them. Obito shoved Kakashi aside and was crushed by a boulder._

"_Kakashi…" He whispered, "I never did get you your jounin gift."_

"_I told you I didn't want one." Kakashi replied holding back tears._

"_Here is my gift to you. My sharingan. Rin, please perform the transfer." Rin proceeded to use medical jutsus to transfer the sharingan eye into Kakashi's left socket before another boulder came down on Obito, killing him…_

Kakashi opened his eye and looked down at Rin's name, remembering her dying of lack of chakra just afew days later. Sakura saw the pain in Kakashi's eyes, but did not know why he felt that way. She took hold of his arm. "Nee-san?" She asked.

"Hn?"

"Are you alright?"

Kakashi sighed heavily. "Just fine, Sakura-chan." The two turned and left.

Once they got home, they barely spoke to each other. Kakashi quietly changed into his jounin outfit and Sakura prepared for bed. "I'll be gone to the bar for a few hours." Kakshi told her.

"Okay…" she managed to slip out before she passed out in exhaustion.

Kakashi looked at her sleeping body and smiled. _What a brave spirit._ He thought to himself.

"Hey! Kakashi, you alright?" Genma asked.

Kakashi was on his 7 cup of sake. He needed the alcohol to take away the pain of the day's events. "Just fine Genma." He replied through slurred speech. Between watching his 'little-sister' cry over her parent's funeral and remembering the deaths of his two best friends, Kakashi maxed out on his emotional container. Kakashi was a mystery to the people of Konoha. He never showed anything, and his face as always mostly hidden behind his mask and carefully adjusted hiat-ate. All the people knew about him was that his was the Copy Nin with his sharingan, and was a pretty decent candidate for Hokage. The rest of Kakashi's past was a mystery to most, even his friends like Genma, Gai, and Asuma didn't know much about his personal life. He preferred to keep it that way because it gave him a low profile. How effective would it be to be on a mission and having all of his targets know that the Copy Nin Kakashi is after them?

"Woohoo! The springtime of youth is bursting in this bar!" Gai exclaimed at the sight a few young kunoichis.

"Gai," Asuma began between drags of his cigarette, "They're genin, all under 18." Gai immediately blushed and sat down in his seat.

"So how are you and Kurenai doing?" Genma asked.

"Well," Asuma replied, "Actually…Kurenai's pregnant."

Kakashi broke away from his thoughts, Genma spit up his scotch, and Gai made his funny "Springtime of Youth" noise.

"_What the fuck?" _All three of them said.

"Asuma, you two aren't even married yet!" Genma said.

"How are you going to keep this quiet from Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi inquired.

"Sarutobi, you youthful scoundrel!" gai exclaimed slapping him on the back.

"Easy, guys, easy," Asuma began nervously, "I have it all planned out. I'm planning on asking her to marry me in about a week's time." The four friends continued to ask questions, but kakashi's mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Sakura when they went out for ice cream and how happy she looked after the first bite. And the way she laughed during his brain freeze episode. _Why am I thinking of Sakura so often?_ He asked himself, _Sure, she's like a sister to me now, but that doesn't mean I should be thinking about her 24/7_.

Sakura stared out her window in her bed. She thought about walking down the street with Kakashi to their house and how warm and relaxing his arm felt around her. It was the most relaxed she's ever felt in a long time. _Why am I thinking so much of Kakashi Nee-san?_ She asked herself, _Sure, he's like a brother to me now, but that doesn't mean I should be thinking about him 24/7_.

Sakura looked up at the full moon and wondered. "Maybe…"

Kakashi walked out of the bar, and looked up at the full moon and wondered. "Maybe…"

"_Could this be love?"_ they thought together.


	5. Bloodline Blunder

**Chapter 5: Bloodline Blunder**

"Good morning, Sakura." Kakashi whispered. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Good morning Kakashi." Sakura yawned. She stretched her arms over her head.

"You seem tense." Kakashi whispered. Sakura blushed furiously as she felt Kakashi's hands on her shoulders giving her a deep massage. She let out soft groans as Kakashi's strong hands applied the perfect amount of pressure on her tight muscles. Sakura flushed when Kakashi's hands moved farther down her back and on her hips. His thumbs made small circles right above her hip bones. Sakura bit back a groan and shut her eyes.

"Kakashi…" She breathed.

"Sakura…" He replied, turning her to face him. Sakura inched closer to his face. 

"Sakura…" he said again. Their lips brushing up against each other.

"Take me Kakashi…"

Once their lips met, she felt a cold, wet sensation cover her. She gasped, and sat up in bed.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Kakashi greeted in the doorway with an empty bucket.

"Kakashi Nee-san!" Sakura screamed, "What was that for?"

Kakashi looked surprised at her anger. "You were making strange noises and wouldn't wake up when I pat your shoulder," Sakura blushed and looked away, "so I resorted to the old bucket of water."

"Why did you need to wake me up for?" She asked still very irritated.

Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled underneath his mask. "Tsunade-sama requested our presence over an hour ago. I only realized we were late ten minutes ago."

"What?!" Sakura yelled as she jumped out of bed. She rushed to her drawers and pulled out some shorts, a red mid-cut tank top and a pair of undergarments. She ran out the door, bumping into Kakashi and into the bathroom. 3 minutes later she came out all dressed only to face a blushing Kakashi. "Why are you blushing?" She asked.

Sheepishly, Kakashi raised his hand. Sakura's face turned crimson as she saw her bra hanging from his pinkie. "You dropped this, or at least left it on my hand." Sakura ran forward and snatched the bra from him. She ran back into the bathroom and then came out finally ready to go.

"I'm ready." She exclaimed in between breaths.

"Then I'll see you there!"

"Huh?" _Pop!_ Kakashi poofed out of the house. "Gah!! Kakashi i'm gonna kill you!"

_Pop!_ "Yo." Kakashi greeted the fuming Hokage.

"Kakashi!!! You're 2 hours late! How can you call your-" She paused, "Where's Sakura?"

Kakashi held his hand to the side of his mouth. "A little underwear issue." Tsunade was puzzled but shook it off.

"We have information on Missing Nins in the area," She began, "Here he is." She handed Kakashi Konoha's bingo book, which contained all of the S-Class Criminals that are wanted in Konoha. He opened to the marked off pages. His eye widened at the first profile.

"Why do you think he's back?" He inquired.

"You'll find the reason when you check the other name." Kakashi turned the page and almost dropped the book.

"So he's dueling it out with his brother?"

"Precisely," Tsunade said, "I am assigning you on this mission. Your goal is to track down the two nins, and report back. Do not try to capture them alone. Once we are aware of their location, we can apprehend them."

Kakashi kept his impassive look. "And what of Sakura?"

"Her parents left a will. She has quite an inheritance. And on the issue of you leaving her, there isn't much I can do about that, unless you wish for her to accompany you."

Kakashi's eye widened. "Tsunade-sama, that won't be-"

"Kakashi nee-san! Why did you leave me behind!" Sakura screamed as she barged through the office door.

"Sakura, thank you for showing up." Tsunade said very irritated.

Sakura took a seat quietly. Her face flustered. "Now, I have your parents will Sakura. They have left you a decent inheritance."

Sakura looked down at the ground as she listened. "Your parents have left you the house and all of their fortune and possessions, amounting to 700,000 yen. They always kept a portion of their pay aside in their account just for you in case they passed away unexpectedly." Sakura held back the tears and continued to look down. "Also I have given Kakashi a mission away from home, but have given him the choice whether to take you or not." Sakura looked to her sensei with pleading eyes.

"Kakashi Nee-san, may I-"

"No, Sakura," Kakashi replied firmly, "It's too dangerous. I don't know what will happen if you got hurt out there."

"I'm not a little girl anymore," She began, "I've been taught by both you and Tsunade-shishou. I have enough experience to help me get by just fine."

"The answer is no, Sakura." Sakura's face filled with anger and she stormed out of the office.

_It's not fair!_ She screamed as she pulverized a tree. _I'm a Jounin for Kami's sake! I've been on A-rank missions before. So why can't I go on my first S-rank mission? Nee-san will be there to help me out if I need him!_ "KIYAA!" the oak tree uprooted and flew back taking out a second tree. Sakura panted heavily looking down at her bloody knuckles. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around, kunai ready,

"Easy Sakura-chan, i'm a friend." Kakashi said in his lazy voice.

"Hmph!" Sakura huffed, turning around to continue training. Kakashi sighed and dig his hands into his pockets.

"I thought about it and decided to tell you why I do not believe that you should go on this mission with me." Sakura remained silent and continued her taijutsu training. "The missing nins are Itachi and Sasuke."

Sakura faltered in her steps and spun around again with wide eyes. "Sasuke-kun? Here?"

"Not here. Well not yet that is. He's been seen in close to Konoha, so my job is to find out his exact location. We're guessing that Itachi is also in the area not as his ally but as an enemy. Maybe he decided to stop running for once and actually confront his younger brother."

Sakura looked down at her feet. "So you thought that if I went that I would let my emotions get in the way…" She said quietly.

Kakashi looked down at the young Kunoichi. "In a sense, yes. But mostly because I did not want you to get hurt."

Sakura glared at her guardian, angrily. "Kakashi _sensei_ I'm perfectly able of watching my own ass! I don't need you to do it for me! I don't care that you're my guardian. I should be able to choose to go on a mission if I want! What gives you the right to tell me what to do? Your not even related to me!"

"Haruno Sakura, hold your tongue!" Kakashi snarled.

Suddenly, Kakashi's hia-ate went up on its own. Sakura watched in fear as his Sharingan started to spin at a high speed.

"My job is to protect you from all harm!"

The Sharingan started to change shape.

"Whether you like it or not I am your legal guardian!"

It's shape was now distinct. The Mangekyo Sharingan was unlocked.

"And there isn't a thing you-" Kakashi froze. There was a different look in his eyes. Whoever it was, Sakura knew it wasn't her former sensei.

"_Mangekyo Sharingan!_" Kakashi said, but with a deeper and foreign voice. "_Tsukuyomi!"_

Sakura froze and watched as the world around her changed into an illusionary world. She was standing in the training grounds alone. In front of her she saw her parents standing. All of a sudden, she saw the Sharingan eyes in the sky behind them. She cried out but no sound was made. The Sharingan sent a tidal wave of sand on her parents. Sakura cried out in fear and horror.

Reality warped back around her and she collapsed on the floor. Kakashi's sharingan stopped spinning and changed back. He suddenly snapped out of his trance and fell over from exhaustion.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kakashi said to himself, gasping for breath. He looked over at Sakura. She was shivering in her place on the ground. "Sakura!" He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the dizziness and knelt down beside the kunoichi. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"…" Sakura didn't say a word. Kakashi lited up her chin. She slapped his hand away and pushed herself away from him. "Don't touch me!" She screamed.

"Sakura.."

"Get away from me!" She became hysterical. "How could you do that to me?"

"Sakura, it was not me! It was my-"

"Shut up! I knew that I stepped over the line but I didn't believe that you would use your Sharingan on me!"

"Sakura, listen to me! It was my-"

"Fuck you!" She stood up and sprinted away.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" He screamed after her. "Dammit!" Kakashi didn't know where to turn. His bloodline limit was more a curse than it was an advantage. He couldn't use it or he'll waste chakra, and even if he got angry it unleashed itself. He swore again, and readjusted his hia-ate. "I have to find Sakura."

Sakura was on her bed, tears pouring from her eyes. _He used his Sharingan on me!_ She said to himself. _Maybe I shoudn't have crossed the line with him, but that didn't call for the Sharingan._ Sakura looked out her window, up in the night sky. The moon seemed less bright tonight. _And to think that I thought I was in love with him._ She lay her head back on her pillow.

A few minutes passed and she heard the front door open. Kakashi was standing in her doorway with a soft gaze. "Go away. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Sakura let me explain." He began.

"You don't need to explain," She replied, "I know now the extent of your anger issues."

"Sakura it was not me who did that to you."

She sat up and shot a glare at him. "Oh, so I guess it was your evil twin then?" She snarled, "You have huge anger problems, sensei. Maybe that's why your two friends died. They killed themselves to get away from your rage."

Time stood still. Kakashi did not show his rage, and needed to use all the chakra in his body to keep his right hand from running a kunai through her back. Sakura knew from the silence that she crossed the line. "Kakashi sensei…i'm-"

"Save it." He interrupted and poofed away. Sakura looked down at her pillow and began to cry again. _What have I done? Maybe he did have a legitimate reason._

Kakashi reappeared at the training grounds. The hate was swelling through his body. Thunder and lightning began to roar through the night sky. A bolt of lightning came down. In a flash, Kakashi charged a raikiri and cut right through the bolt. The collision of his chakra and the lightening bolt sent a giant flash throughout Konoha and a roar that shook the ground in a ten-mile radius. Kakashi's raikiri lived up to its title.

After a while, Kakashi calmed down. His memories of Obito and Rin played through his mind once more. He shook it away and pulled out the scroll that Tsunade had given him.

"I better get on this." He said in a low voice as he leapt towards he gates of Konoha.


	6. Face off at the Valley at the End

**Chapter 6: Face off at the Valley at the End**

Sasuke was standing at the valley of the end. On his left lay Itachi. A bloody mess with a hole burnt into his chest. Sasuke had on his Akatsuki robe and ring. To the right of Saskue lay a wounded Kakashi. He too had a hole in his chest, but he was still breathing.

Sasuke walked over to Kakashi. "You just don't know when to quit do you, Kakashi sensei?" He asked.

"Sasuke…." He managed to breathe out.

"Your time is up. Down goes the Copy Nin," Sasukes eyes turned into the Mangekyo Sharingan, "_Amaterasu!_" A black light flashed from his eyes and covered Kakashi, who gave a blood curdling scream. When the light dissipated, there was a crater that went down at least 25 feet. Sasuke let out an evil laugh in triumph.

"NO!!!!" Sakura screamed as she sat up. Cold sweat poured down her forehead. She put her face in her hands and began to cry. _Was it a dream?_ She thought to herself. _Kakashi!_ She bolted out of bed and ran to his room. He wasn't in his bed and his belongings were still there. Sakura quickly got changed and ran out of the house to the gates of Konoha.

When she reached the gates, Sakura ran to Kotetsu and Izumo, the gate keepers. "Izumo-san! Kotetsu-san!" She called.

"Hi Sakura! What's wrong?" Kotetsu asked.

"Did you guys see Kakashi sensei leave either this morning or last night?"

"Actually he did leave last night." Izumo replied. Sakura bolted back to her house leaving the two chuunin behind.

Sakura picked up her pouch and pack it with plenty of weapons and medical supplies. She then ran from the house and back to the gates of Konoha. As she ran past the two gaurds, Sakura ignored their questions. She was only focused on finding her sensei.

"And where do you think you're going in such a rush?" A voice came out of nowhere. Sakura came to a halt and looked around. She didn't know where it came from but it sounded familiar.

"Naruto?" Sakura called. The blonde nin dropped down from the trees with a frown on his face.

"Sakura, are you going after Kakashi sensei?" He asked.

"How did you know about Kakashi sensei?" She asked.

"Last night I was at the gates, coming home from my training," he began, "I saw Kakashi sensei about to leave. When I asked him where he was going, he said that it was confidential. However he did ask me to make sure that you did not follow him."

Sakura frowned. "Naruto, I think Kakashi sensei is in trouble," she said, "his mission is to track down Sasuke and Itachi, who were seen just recently in the vicinity."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke?" He said, "Sakura you can't go alone. I'll come with you."

"No Naruto. I must bring back Kakashi sensei alone."

"I'm not talking about Kakashi sensei," he said, "I'm talking about Sasuke. Remember we promised that we'd bring him back together?"

Sakura's emerald eyes moistened and she gave her teammate a smile. "Then together we shall go." She said holding back tears.

Kakashi was hiding in an oak tree outside the Valley at the End. He was being careful to mask his chakra. _Sasuke and Itachi must pass through here to reach the edge of the forest._ He thought to himself, _With me here, and Pakkun and the other nin dogs waiting at the other locations, we'll find him for sure._ Suddenly, Kakashi caught a chakra presence. It was stronger than any he had ever felt. _Itachi or Sasuke?_ The chakra started to feel familiar, but a friendly familiarity. _Bingo_ he thought, _Sasuke._

At the waterfall, standing on the head of Uchiha Madara stood Sasuke. His Katana was sticking out from behind him, and his face as expressionless as it always was. Kakashi felt another presence, this one equally as strong, but darker. _Itachi._ He thought.

Sure enough, Itachi materialized on the head of Shodaime. The two brothers stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Kakashi watched in apprehension. _If they duke it out here_ he thought, _then Tsunade-sama needs to be notified immediately._ He summoned Pakkun. "Pakkun, tell Tsunade-sama that I found the brothers at the Valley at the End."

"Hai!" The nin dog replied, and poofed away.

Kakashi watched as the two started to speak. He was too far to make out what they were saying, but wouldn't risk compromising his location. They would immediately find him if he used his Sharingan. The two were just about to fight when-

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke turned their heads. Kakashi's eye widened as he noticed that his position was compromised.

Itachi turned to Sasuke, uttered a few words and disappeared. Sasuke lunged forward to stop him, but it was already too late. He then turned to where he saw Kakashi and teleported using the Sharingan. "You ruined it!" He screamed and thrusted a chidori at Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Sakura screamed.

"Kakashi sensei! Look out!" Naruto yelled.

Normally, Kakashi would be dead by now, but his bloodline limit kicked in and he countered the chidori by catching Sasuke's wrist and smashing the heel of his hand into his face. Sasuke flew back.

"Naruto! Sakura! You've compromised the mission!" Kakashi screamed. Sakura and Naruto felt shameful but still jumped to help their sensei. Sasuke got up and readjusted his nose.

"Nice reflexes Kakashi," Sasuke taunted, "but you won't get lucky twice." He lunged forward and let his chidori fly out to Kakashi.

Naruto headbutt Kakashi out of the way and used a sheld jutsu to deflect the roaming chidori. Sakura lunged forward with chakra in her hands and tried to land a punch on Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged each blow like they were nothing. Kakashi lifted his hia-ate and noticed that Sasuke drew his katana from behind. Immediately, Kakashi's right harm charged a Rasengan and charged forward. Sasuke had little time to retaliate. He lunged the butt of his katana at Kakashi's arm, but the Rasengan struck Sasuke's chest and caused him to fly off the cliff into the water below. Naruto ran to Sakura's side and looked over the side.

Kakashi gripped his arm and winced in pain. "Kakashi nee-san," Sakura began, Kakashi was surprised at the honorific, "Let me take a look." She held his arm in her hands. She ran her fingers across his muscles and for a moment enjoyed the rock hard tissues. "Nothing's broken thankfully," She said, "but I'll try and heal what I can. Just try not to strain this arm too much." The healing chakra formed in her hands as she healed his torn muscle fibers.

Kakashi looked into Sakura's eyes. "Sakura…" he began, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Kakashi," She replied dropping the honorific all together, "the only important thing is that you're alright."

Silence was between them for a while. Neither noticed as Naruto was still looking around for Sasuke's body. _Oh God, _Sakura thought, _I feel this attraction to him again._

_Ah Jeez,_ Kakashi said to himself, _More of those love thoughts_. Both looked at each other and waited for one to begin.

"Kakashi," Sakura started, "There's something I've wanted to tell you for sometime."

"Actually me too." Kakashi replied.

"Mine's different."

"Mine too."

Sakura took a deep breath. "I know that we shouldn't be having this conversation but-"

"Insolent Bitch!" a cursed Sasuke screamed as he flew from the water and slammed his fist into Sakura's jaw. Evidently he copied her ability to focus chakra into her hands. Kakashi sprung to his feet and quickly made 5 hand seals. "Grand Fireball Jutsu!" he screamed as he blew a giant fireball from his hands. Sasuke just missed the ball of fire as it scorched his left wing. He landed and let a chidori fly from his hand. This wasn't aimed at Kakashi though.

"NARUTO!!!" Kakashi screamed. Naruto Dove out of the way and charged at his best friend. The chidori looped around and pierced through Naruto's back. The Chidori then split into 5 different beams, each making a new exit through Naruto's body. The young nin crumpled to the floor. Kakashi filled with rage as he charged forward with lightning speed. A raikiri was charged in his fist. As he let the attack fly, Sasuke formed a protective wall around him. Kakashi's raikiri backfired and instead the attack ran through his arm, breaking the bones in 7 places. He fell backwards and watched the cursed Sasuke turn back into normal form. Kakashi stared up at the nin.

"Nobody ruined this meeting more than Naruto and Sakura," He spat, "Naruto is now dead, and Sakura shall be next." Sasuke turned around to face the kunoichi laying on the ground. He charged a chidori through his katana.

"Sasuke you don't have to do this!" Kakashi screamed, "None of this was her fault!"

"Ungrateful Bitch." Sasuke snarled. He brought down the katana with a flash of white light.

"SASUKE!!!!" Kakashi screamed.

Everything seemed to slow down. Kakashi's body forced him to leap forward at Sasuke. In Kakashi's left hand formed Naruto's ultimate move. The Rasenshuriken was charged and spinning. As the katana reached closer to Sakura's neck, Kakashi's rasenshuriken collided with the Uchiha's back. It tore straight through his body and killed the snake concealed within him. The white lights of chakra disappeared. All that was left was Kakashi's hand through a huge hole in Sasuke. Sasuke stared over the waterfall for a minute before his body gave way and he fell over a wounded Sakura and off the cliff once more.

"Sakura!" Kakashi knelt down to his legal former student.

"I'm ok Kakashi sensei," She whispered, "How's Naruto?"

Remembering his comrade, Kakashi lowered his gaze. "I ain't doing so well…" Naruto managed to sputter. Kakashi whipped his head around and his eyes widened at the sight. Red chakra was running around him from the new holes in his body. The Kyuubi was healing him. Kakashi got up to help him, but Sakura caught his wrist.

"Your arm," She began, "Let me heal it first." Kakashi obliged and knelt down so that Sakura could heal it. She mustered up all of her chakra and mended the breaks.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Kakashi said, embracing her in a loving hug.

"Kakashi,' Sakura began, "I love you." She said in a low voice. Kakashi pulled her away and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I love you to Sakura. Your like my sister." Kakashi said with a smile.

"No Kakashi," She said shaking her head. His eye widened, "I really love you."

Kakashi looked at Sakura and adjusted his hia-ate over his Sharingan.

"No Sakura," He said, "For the next 7 months, I'm still your guardian."

"Then I shall wait 7 months." Sakura said firmly.

Kakashi looked at his former student with worry. _We can't do this_ he thought to himself_ we're teacher and student. Child and guardian. 14 years apart._ But he did not decide to lay it on her yet. Instead he picked her up and summoned a few nin dogs. They carried Naruto back to Konoha.

On the way back they ran into Tsunade and her tea,m.

"Where's Sasuke and Itachi?" She asked.

"Itachi left before the battle and Sasuke is dead." He said slowly. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Get these three back to Konoha hospital quick!" She ordered. A team of medic nins guided the 3 injured nin back to Konoha. Kakashi looked at Sakura, who was now in his arms asleep, and to Naruto who was on the back of a dog, also passed out. The only thing on his mind was what Sakura said. _This is going to be a long 7 months_.


	7. What do you want from me?

**Chapter 7: What Do You Want From Me?**

"Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi called over the lake by the training field. Water from the lake began to form into a vortex and shot out over the lake. Kakashi performed a few more seals. "Water Dragon Jutsu!" A giant water dragon came up from the lake and slammed into some oak trees, knocking them over. Kakashi then lifted his hia-ate and looked up to the cloudy gray sky. "_Amaterasu!_" Jet black flames flew from his eyes and cleared the clouds in the area. The sun was shining brighter than it ever did before. Wobbling because of chakra depletion, Kakashi went to sit under an undamaged oak tree. He whipped out his book and continued reading from where he left off.

"Hi Kakashi!" Sakura's voice came.

"Hn?" Kakashi said impassively behind his book.

"Kakashi!" Sakura pleaded. He looked up from his book with his lazy expression.

"What is it Sakura?" Sakura held up a picnic basket.

"Lunch!" She exclaimed with a smile. Kakashi turned back to his book as Sakura laid out a blanket and started to unload the basket. Sakura then turned to look at her ex-sensei, but frowned when she saw his face still hidden behind the book.

"Kakashiiiii!!" Sakura whined. Kakashi sighed, bookmarked the page, and put it back in his pocket. Sakura smiled and handed him a bowl. Kakashi took some rice and vegetables in his bowl and waited. Sakura helped herself and began to eat happily. "Isn't this fun?" She asked.

"Hn." He replied. Sakura frowned at his response.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sakura asked. He didn't even have to answer. Sakura knew that he wouldn't take his mask off while others were around. She just continued to eat slowly. Kakashi's stomach rumbled. _I Can't take much more of this._ He thought to himself. He took out an exploding tag and threw it in the distance without Sakura knowing. The tag went off and Sakura jumped up to see what had happened. Kakashi quickly shoveled the food into his mouth. Just as quickly, he helped himself to some more rice, and some beef. He finished the second helping quickly and pulled up his mask, and drew out his book again.

During these few seconds, Sakura locked on the source of the target and tried to see if anyone else was around. 

"Kakashi! We have to-" she cut herself off as she saw the Copy Nin reading his book again with an empty bowl in front of him. "It was you?" She asked, bewildered.

No response.

"Kakashi that scared the hell out of me!" Sakura screamed.

Still no response.

Sakura ripped the book from his hands, accidentally tearing the book in half. She gasped and felt nervous.

Kakashi stared up at her furious. "Sakura, what do you want from me?" He demanded.

"I just thought…" She began quietly.

"Can you not tell that I am a bit preoccupied right now?" He asked angrily.

Tears filled Sakura's eyes. She turned and ran away, leaving the basket and everything. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at his torn book. He noticed something in the basket. It was something wrapped in tissue paper. There was a card on it. He opened the paper to find the newest edition of _Icha Icha Paradise_. His eyes softened and he realized what an idiot he was. He opened the card and read 'Happy Birthday Kakashi!' His eye widened. _I forgot_ he though to himself, _today's my 32__nd__ birthday_. Kakashi felt guilty. He had yelled at Sakura for no reason. Quickly, he cleaned up the food, picked up the basket, and poofed to the house.

Sakura was on her bed crying again. "Why doesn't he talk to me?" She said through sobs. "Maybe he doesn't love me. Maybe I'm just another kid in his eyes. I don't know what's wrong with me." She got up from her bed. "All I do is think about him, day in and day out. He shows me so much kindness, and he saved my life from Sasuke just yesterday. I don't know how to repay him."

"You don't have to." Kakashi said. Sakura spun around to the doorway to see Kakashi with the picnic basket in his hand. She wiped the tears from her face and looked at the floor. Kakashi held up the new orange book. "Because you already did." Sakura turned away from him. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, and a chin rest upon the top of her head. "Thank you so much Sakura, and I'm sorry for yelling at you." Sakura felt so relaxed in his arms. She turned around and embraced him as well.

"It's alright Kakashi," She said, "And you're welcome." They just stood there in each others arms for what seemed like forever. _He smells so good, _Sakura thought, _like a forest._

_My God,_ Kakashi thought to himself,_ She smells so sweet. Like Cherry Blossoms_. Kakashi's feelings for Sakura started to unravel and make notice in his mind once again. _I love this girl so much, but I don't know if we can really be together. _

Sakura released her grip and looked up at her guardian. His jaw line was exposed through the mask. _I bet he looks gorgeous under that mask_ Sakura thought. Without even realizing it, her face was inching closer to his, as she stood on her toes. Kakashi was feeling apprehensive, but allowed her to come closer. Their lips were a few centimeters apart when Kakashi snapped back to reality.

_Pop!_ He poofed away leaving Sakura kissing the air. "Huh? Kakashi!!!!!" Sakura whined. She sat on her bed and pouted. "It's not fair."

_Pop!_ Kakashi reappeared outside the house. _Whoa._ He thought, _I almost let myself go there._ He rubbed his forehead and walked to the bar. To his dismay, Genma and Gai were inside.

"Yo Kakashi!" Gai called, waving for him to sit with them. Kakashi sighed and obliged.

"What's up Cyclops?" Genma asked.

"Nothing much, Michael Jackson." He retorted as Genma spit up some of his sake.

"Hey, she said she was 18." Genma shot back. Gai and Kakashi chuckled.

"So Asuma still on his honeymoon eh?" Kakashi asked Gai.

"Yep. The power of youth is compelling them!" Gai said, giving his flamboyant stance. Kakashi ignored the outburst and ordered himself a large sake.

"So how's keeping in eye out for that cutie you're living with?" Genma asked with a sly grin.

"Awkward. And she's still 17 Genma." Kakashi said through a cup of sake. Genma blushed, knowing he just dug his grave even deeper. "Actually, just 5 minutes ago, she tried to kiss me." Gai and Genma both choked on their drinks.

"And??" They both asked.

"Nothing happened," Kakashi said unfazed, "I poofed away." Gai and Genma both relaxed.

"Good thing man," Genma said, "you don't want that kind of attention. Virgins tend to cling. You just have to tell her that you don't feel that way towards her and that's that."

"That's the thing, Genma." Kakashi said in a low voice. "I think…I think I love her too." Gai almost had a heart attack while Genma screamed out "WHAT??!" Everybody in the bar looked at the three before going back to their business.

"Kakashi, that's taboo! You know that! She's underage and your, well, severely over age!"

"Gee thanks." Kakashi said lazily.

"You have to get thoughts like that out of your head," Genma said, "Why don't you take that waitress out, she's always hitting on you, actually take her home and get your mind of the pink haired chick." Kakashi thought about it for a bit. _Maybe it would help me take my mind of her._ He thought to himself. He turned to the blonde bombshell, and proceeded to walk over to her. "Atta boy." Genma said before turning to talk to Gai again.

Sakura was in her room reading on her medical scrolls. She found it hard to concentrate because she was always thinking of Kakashi in the end. She heard the front door open and then heard Kakashi walking down the hall into his room. She decided that he must be tired. _It's 12 AM, he must've been out all night._ She started to hear the sound of his bed springs acting up. _Hmm?_ She thought to herself. Sakura got up and walked to his room. She listened and heard him groan, almost as if in pain. _Kakashi! _She thought he may have been in trouble. She threw open the door and her eyes widened at the sight. Kakashi lay on the bed, his pants down and a blonde woman without her top on straddling his waist.

"KAKASHI!" Sakura squealed.

"Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend Kaka-kun!" The waitress said disappointed.

_KAKA-KUN?!??!?_ Sakura thought angrily. She marched over to the two, grabbed the blonde by her hair and dragged her out the room. She focused all her chakra in her arms, took the blonde by the arms and hammer tossed her out of the house watching her fly in the air and land in the lake. She went back into Kakashi's room and proceeded to unload on the Copy Nin.

"Since when did you start bringing floozies home 'Kaka-kun'?" She yelled.

"Sakura, she was just a-"

"Just a what? A one night stand?"

"Sakura. Who I sleep with is non of your concern nor your business." Kakashi said bluntly.

Sakura looked hurt. "Well they don't love you like I do," she said, "they only want your manhood, not your love." Kakashi sighed and sat up. He patted a spot beside him indicating Sakura to take a seat. She sat next to him but refused to look at him.

"Sakura," He began, "I really don't think that this would work out. I'm 32 now and you're still 17. I'd be a pedophile for even touching you, and Tsunade-sama would have me exiled from the village. I know that you love me, and the truth is,"

_Tell her Kakashi_

"What I mean is,"

_Tell her Kakashi_

"I…I,"

_FUCKING TELL HER ALREADY!!!!_

"I love you too Sakura. Maybe even more." Sakura's head shot up to meet Kakashi's. Her eyes twinkled and her mouth turned into a smile. "I just don't think that right now it would work out."

Sakura leaned forward and gave Kakashi a kiss on the cheek. "Then we shall wait till my 18 birthday." She sad happily.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kakashi asked.

"More than anything." She replied.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright. I'm going to bed."

"Ano…" Sakura began.

"Hn?"

"I've been kind of lonely," She began, "could I sleep with you in your bed tonight?"

Kakashi's eye widened. _NO! ARE YOUR NUTS?_ He thought to himself. "Sakura-"

"Please, just for tonight." She pleaded.

Kakashi sighed again. "Alright, fine. But don't speak of this." He said. Both nins took off their sandals and got under the covers. Kakashi adjusted his hia-ate over both eyes and was half asleep. His nerves tingled when he felt Sakura rest her head on his chest, and put her arm around him for warmth. Kakashi responded by putting his arm around her. Their hands met, and automatically interlocked. For the first time since the incident with his teammates, Kakashi had a great night's sleep.


	8. A Great Day

**Chapter 8: A Great Day**

Kakashi awoke the next day feeling better than he ever had before. What was better was that he woke up with the girl he loved in his arms. He smiled and then remembered that he cannot have a relationship with her yet. Without disrupting the kunoichi, Kakashi slipped out of bed and walked to the kitchen. _Maybe she'll enjoy some fruit and tea for breakfast_ he thought to himself. The Copy Nin went to work pulling out mangos, oranges, apples, and watermelon. He pulled out a knife from the knife block and proceeded to cut the fruit into easy bites. Kakashi then pulled out some ginseng tea and began to brew a pot. He suddenly froze when he felt two soft hands caress his abdomen, and a smooth, warm face press against the back of his shirt.

"Good morning, Kakashi sensei." Sakura said tiredly.

"Sensei again?" Kakashi asked.

He felt Sakura nod her head against his back. "Mmhmm! Until my 18th birthday, you are still my sensei." Kakashi was glad that she understood the dilemma. He divided the fruit into two bowls and handed one to Sakura and one for himself. Sakura put a piece of watermelon to her lips but then paused. She looked at Kakashi and pushed her spoon off the table. "Oops!" she said and hid her head under the table. Kakashi smiled and shoveled the food in her mouth. After realizing she was purposely taking longer, he allowed himself to enjoy the food in his mouth. Sakura raised her head and smiled back at him. "Oh look at that! You're already finished." She said with playful sarcasm.

"Thank you, Sakura." Kakashi said. Sakura continued eating as Kakashi drank his tea slowly. "So any plans for today?"

"Mmmm," She said, finger to her lips in thought, "no nothing really."

Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Good." He stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Come with me." Kakashi grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her outside.

Once they were outside, Kakashi pulled her down the street a bit.

"Kakashi where are you—ooo!" Sakura said in excitement. She saw a big banner advertising a carnival. It was scheduled for that afternoon at noon till midnight.

"Would you like to go?" Kakashi asked her with a smile.

"Yes yes yes!" Sakura said happily like a schoolgirl. Kakashi chuckled.

"Then we should really get ready, it starts in another half and hour."

The two went back into the house and went to their separate rooms. Sakura chose a blue tank top with the same circle pattern that she had on her red blouse. She wore the same black spandex shorts. She opened up her closet and chose a nice blue pair of open toe blue high-heeled shoes. The kunoichi walked over to the mirror and picked up a blue head band to hold back her bangs. She opened up her make-up kit and chose a nice pink shade of lipstick. She applied some mascara to top it all off. After looking at herself in the mirror, she decided that she was presentable and turned to the door.

Kakashi went into his closet and chose between which black jounin shirt he wanted to wear. _Wait a second, _he thought, _they are all the same_. Kakashi slapped himself on the head. _You're already worried about appearance with this girl, idiot._ Kakashi pulled out a cean jounin shirt, his green vest, and his usual black boxers and gloves. He looked into his mirror. _Stud,_ he thought to himself. He turned and walked to the door.

Both nins exited their rooms at the same time. Sakura giggled at seeing Kakashi in his same attire. However, Kakashi was awestruck at Sakura's beauty. "Whoa." He managed to say. Sakura twirled around.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a smile.

"Gah…" Kakashi said, still feeling mush mouthed.

Sakura giggled again. "C'mon sensei," she said, linking her arm with his. They walked out of their house to town-square. As they walked down the street, men turned their heads to watch Sakura. Women were whispering with each other over Kakashi, like they did everyday. Sakura blushed at the attention, while Kakashi gave his same lazy impassive look. Sakura saw a fishing booth and tugged on Kakashi who obliged. "Ooo sensei! Win me a fish!" She squealed.

Kakashi sighed and paid 1 ryou to the stall owner. He picked up the net and tried to catch a fish but the fish fell through the paper net. "Dammit." He cursed to himself.

"Here you go. You have 2 tries left." The owner said with a smile. Kakashi tried again, but once again the fish fell through. Kakashi felt irritated, but an idea hit him. When he took the third net he whispered, " Fishing net, kage bunshin no jutsu!" The netting on the fishing net tripled making it incredibly durable. Kakashi caught the fish with ease.

"We have a winner!" The owner cried and put the fish in a bag of water and handed it to Kakashi. He handed it to a happy Sakura.

"Thank you sensei!" She said. They made their way through the carnival stopping for cotton candy and candied plums several times. Kakashi ended up wasting a lot of his chakra on different gaming booths. For the shooting range booth, he needed to use his Sharingan to zero in on the target since his pistol would pull to the right. He had to boost chakra in his feet as extra adhesion in order to beat the competition in rock climbing. His shuriken skills helped him the most in the bottle breaking competition. Of course, Sakura was reaping the rewards for all these victories by receiving all of the prizes. They sat down on a bench, Kakashi being wiped out. Sakura helped him out by giving him a deep massage and some nice jasmine tea. They had such a great time.

At 9 the two nins decided to head out and grab some dinner. They went to the Ichiraku ramen stand and ordered two bowls of pork ramen. "So how many prizes did you win?" Kakashi asked a happy Sakura.

"Umm, I believe 23 in total." She said happily. Sakura put her head on Kakashi's shoulder as they walked through the training fields, sharing stories.

"So that was you who almost took out my good eye with the kunai?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea," Sakura said timidly, "I was only practicing, but it slipped and headed straight to where you were sitting."

"Well you had some pretty good aim to me." Kakashi said. Sakura playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I want to see your full face." Sakura suddenly said. Kakashi seemed unfazed.

"You'll have to work to see it." Kakashi said. Sakura grabbed at his mask but got air as she realized that he wasn't there anymore. She looked left and found him reading his new _Icha Icha_ volume by a big redwood tree. Sakura made a few clones and ran towards Kakashi from different directions. Kakashi hopped up into the tree and avoided a series of kicks and punches from the two clones. The real Sakura came up from behind and cleanly snatched the book out of his hand. "Hey!" Kakashi protested and ran after the kunoichi. Sakura hopped from tree to tree laughing, with a determined Kakashi in pursuit.

Sakura faltered in her steps and fell on the grass lightly. She scrambled up and continued running but ran into Kakashi. She fell to the ground again and looked up as she saw her former sensei reach out his hand for the book. She put it down her shirt and stuck out her tongue. Then something unexpected happened.

Kakashi laid down on top of her and placed his hand behind her head. Sakura blushed furiously. "Kakashi sensei…" She breathed. He inched his face closer to hers, blowing lightly on her cheek. She shivered at the cold sensation. She let out a slight yelp as she felt his hand start under her shirt. Thoughts were racing through her head about what to do. _Should I stop him or should I let him take me? _ She thought, _I know this is what I wanted but I thought we agreed to wait._ She let out a small groan as she felt his hand reach her chest area. Kakashi moved his lips to her right ear and whispered.

"Sakura…" He breathed. Sakura waited impatiently for what seemed like days. "Thanks for holding my book." He said as he took old of his book and yanked it from under her shirt. Kakashi stood up and held out a hand to a blushing Sakura.

"PERVERT!" She screamed as she forcefully took his hand and pulled him down. She proceeded to hit him with the butt of her fist over and over on the top of his head. "Pervert pervert pervert pervert pervert!"

"What did I do?" Kakashi asked innocently, holding his hands above his head.

"You tried to take advantage of me!" She screamed.

"No I tried to get my property back."

"Still! You reached up my shirt!"

"Judging by the way you blushed so much, I came to conclusion that you enjoyed it. The noises you made certainly proved me right." Sakura stopped and her face turned 8 shades of red. Kakashi quickly flipped her on her back and held her hands above her head. She thought that he was really going to try it this time. He held up his book and smiled. "Thanks again!" Sakura just scowled at him and stuck her tongue out. Kakashi chuckled and picked her up by the hand. "Enough excitement for one day," He said, "Let's go home and have some tea." The two walked back without a word. Sakura linked her hands with his. This time, Kakashi blushed at the contact.

When they reached home, Kakashi put a pot of tea on and got out two cups. While the kettle boiled, he thought to himself about the days events. _We had so much fun together_ he said to himself. _And that little episode in the fields was actually quite enjoyable. Maybe it won't be so bad having a relationship with her now. She didn't really seem to mind. In fact…I had the most fun I've ever had today._ The kettle whistled and he poured the two cups. A thud came from Sakura's room. "Hn?"

Sakura was in the middle of putting on her night gown. _Wow. _She thought to herself, _That was an AMAZING day. I got all these gifts, and Kakashi and I really bonded today. Oh my God, this love is so invigorating. I feel like I can walk on clouds. I hope he feels the same way. Maybe I should talk to him about starting our relationship early. He didn't seem to mind. In fact…I had the most I've ever had today._

_Thoughts like that can really screw up you ninja career_ a foreign voice said inside her own mind. Sakura turned to the window but was stunned by a blow to the gut. Her arm knocked over the lamp and it fell with a thud. She lay there limply in her intruder's arms. The intruder picked her up and walked to the window. "I should really thank you for killing my little brother." The monotone voice said. The door opened and Kakashi walked in. His eye widened at the sight.

"Itachi!" He exclaimed. The Akatsuki ninja turned into a thousand black crows along with Sakura. The last thing left seen were his Sharingan eyes. "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	9. Redemption

**Chapter 9: Redemption**

Sakura woke up dazed and with an aching abdomen. The sky was blood red, and everything else was in negative color. She realized that she's seen this place before. _The illusionary world_ she said to herself. She put her hands together to form a seal. "Kai!" She said, hoping to release the genjutsu. Nothing happened. _Damn. Sharingan genjutsu is impossible to get out of by yourself_.

_You know Sakura; you should really learn to close your mind._ She heard Itachi's voice say. Sakura spun around and reached for kunai, but realized that they weren't there. She then saw a horrific sight. Kakashi was suspended from a stone wall with chains around his wrist. There were kunai in both of his thighs, and both of his forearms. His hia-ate was removed, and his Sharingan was closed. "You finally came to I see." Itachi said in his impassive tone.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura said showing no fear, but the Akatsuki knew better.

"You and your lover were responsible for killing my brother. I should thank you, but part of me hates you for eliminating him. Therefore, I shall make you suffer."

Sakura flinched at the way he said suffer. She watched him pull out a katana and stab Kakashi continually and hearing him cry in agony from each wound. He delivering fatal wounds, but the genjutsu would not allow him to die. Sakura was crying and screaming for him to stop, but Itachi continued. "This will last another 36 hours." He said. Sakura was forced to sit there and watch her sensei be stabbed to death for an entire day and a half. Each second was torture for the young kunoichi. She almost cracked after the first hour.

36 hours had passed and Itachi stopped. "Had enough?" He asked. Sakura nodded her head slowly, tears streaming down her face. Her mouth smelled of vomit, as she had thrown up at least 20 times in watching the blood pour from his open wounds. Itachi released the genjutsu and she was brought back to reality. "It's been 3 seconds." Itachi said. Sakura shot her head up and sure enough it was the same night. They were in the forest far outside of Konoha. _36 hours in that world is equal to 3 seconds in this world?_ She thought to herself, _that's horrible!_

_You don't know the meaning_ Itachi said in her head. Sakura screamed and tried to get up. "Get out of my head!" She yelled. Once she got up, she immediately fell down.

"I have drained your body of chakra," Itachi droned, "you won't be needing it where we are going."

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked quietly.

Itachi just stared at her. She could've sworn she saw a smirk in his eyes.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi screamed running down the streets of Konoha. He had 200 clones made to search every nook and cranny of the village.

"Kakashi sensei." A tired Naruto said feeling groggy, "What's up?"

"Naruto, Itachi broke into her house and took her from her room." Naruto sprang up and summoned the nine tails chakra.

"_Tajuu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _3000 Naruto clones were formed and started to spread out throughout the village. Half of his clones started outside the village and started to sweep the forest. "We'll find her Kakashi sensei." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded, and poofed away.

Itachi and Sakura were now by the Valley at the End where the battle between Sasuke and Kakashi occurred. "My brother's body was never found." Itachi said. His voice was as impassive as ever. "You will help me look for it."

"Never," Sakura spat, "I'll never help you."

Itachi just looked at her. "I didn't ask you," He said, he shoved her over the side of the cliff, "I'm telling you." Sakura fell screaming down into the waterfall, Her hands and feet were tied up so that she couldn't run, or swim for that matter. She struggled to break herself free. It was no use focusing chakra because Itachi had drained it all. She attempted to kick herself to the surface. She submerged for about 2 seconds before the current sucked her in again. As Sakura looked up at the surface, she saw Kakashi's face.

_Kakashi!_ She thought to herself, _Help me!_ But he hadn't heard her. She started to see black, and her lungshad collapsed. The only thoughts going through her mind were those of all the love she couldn't show Kakashi, because she was dying. _Goodbye my love_.

Kakashi's and Naruto's clones came across the Valley at the End where they noticed Itachi leaving. They searched around frantically for Sakura. The real Kakashi was near the cliff looking to the two statues of Shodaime and Uchiha Madara. _God let me find her, _he thought to himself, _Show me a sign, anything!_

_Kakashi! Help me!_ Kakashi heard this in his mind. _Sakura! _He thought. He looked down into the roaring end of the waterfall. _Maybe she's down there_. He dove head first off the cliff, and broke the surface of the water. As he went down he searched frantically, Sharingan exposed. Everything was dark and opaque. _No,_ he thought, _she must be down here, I can feel it!_ Kakashi went up for air, then plunged back down. _What will I do without her? She never got that kiss from me that she wanted. I've lost my love before I even had her._ Suddenly, Kakashi saw a glimpse of pink. He swam towards it to find a passed out Sakura. He used his Sharingan to see if she was still thinking thoughts. _Goodbye my love._ He heard her thoughts say. _No,_ he thought back to her, _Never say goodbye_. He grabbed her wrist, and focused all of his chakra into his right hand. _Fuuton! Rasenshuriken! _A giant Shuriken star made of chakra exploded from his hand and propelled the two upwards at a phenomenal speed. They flew out of the water and onto the shore. Kakashi scrambled up and knelt down next to Sakura.

The kunoichi looked peaceful, and pale. Kakashi thought hard of what to do. _Wait a minute_ he thought. It was a long shot, but it was all he had. Kakashi performed a complex series of seals and thrusted his hand to her chest. "Hah!" He yelled as a chakra pulse emitted from his palm into Sakura's body. Her heart suddenly jolted to a start again and Sakura started to sputter, coughing up water from her lungs. Kakashi hugged her, who took hold of his back and embraced him even tighter. "I thought I'd lost you!" Kakashi breathed.

"I thought this was really goodbye." Sakura cried, tears soaking his already wet shirt.

"Never say goodbye, Sakura," Kakashi whispered, "for I'll always be right where you need me the most."

"Do you promise?" She asked.

"Yes. I promise." Kakashi felt so relaxed at that point. Nothing in the world could've stripped him from his one true love.

"Touching." A familiar voice croaked. Kakashi spun his head around and saw a crazed Sasuke in stage 2 of the cursed seal. The hole in his stomach now gone, replaced only by foreign skin.

"Impossible." Kakashi said.

"No, not impossible," Sasuke said, "but I am running out of time. I have no more grudge against you. These past two days have allowed me to rethink my actions. I…" he paused to hold back the pain, "I am sorry."

Sakura was about to deny his forgiveness, but was stopped when Kakashi stood up. He walked over to a dying Sasuke. He embraced his former student. The cursed seal went back to normal and Sasuke hugged him back. "I forgive you Sasuke. After all, you are still my student."

If Sakura ever saw Sasuke cry, it was at that very moment. She stood up and hugged the two at the same time. At that moment Naruto jumped down from the cliff and saw what was going on.

"Sasuke?" Narutp said not believing his eyes.

Sasuke turned to look at his friend who he once called brother. He wobbled over to Naruto who quickly ran up to him and embraced him too. "You're back!" Naruto held back his tears. Sakura was confused as to how Naruto got there, but realized that he was the reason that Kakashi had found her in the first place.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said with seriousness in his voice, "How did you survive that attack? That attack was guaranteed to kill anybody instantly, and it even burned a hole through your body on contact."

Sasuke looked down and held his wound. "The white snake of Orochimaru is inside me," He said, "It's healing powers are almost as good as the Kyuubi's. It helped me stay alive, and also started to form it's own skin over the hole. My organs have been replaced, but the snake caused a depletion of chakra. I've had to stay in stage 2 to be able to survive. I guess the snake is better now after two days because I'm still standing here normally."

"Sakura, are you up to some medical ninjutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi drained me of my chakra after he kidnapped me."

"Here," Naruto said, holding out his hand, "Give me your hand." Sakura obeyed. Naruto summoned the power of Kyuubi and the red chakra flowed from his body into hers. Her chakra networks were up and running again, already beginning the process of replenishing her own chakra. She felt the rush to be stronger than any she ever experienced. Sakura turned to Sasuke with healing chakra in her hands. She proceeded to heal his crudely healed wound, which started to turn back to normal. Sasuke looked down at the pink haired girl who once loved him so much and put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up and smiled at her old crush.

Kakashi nearly fell over, not realizing that his Sharingan was still exposed. He adjusted his hia-ate and leaned up against a rock. "Yo Naruto," He called. The blonde haired shinobi ran towards his former sensei, "How bout some chakra if you don't mind?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a wide grin. He took Kakashi's hand and sent a rush of Kyuubi chakra through him.

After everybody was healed, they proceeded back to Konoha.

"Kakashi sensei," Sasuke called.

"Hn?" Kakashi replied impassively.

"Do you think you can teach me that teachnique Naruto and you use?"

"Oh, the rasenshuriken?" He asked.

"Yeah that one."

"First you must learn the rasengan. And I don't know how to teach it to you, I just copied it. So mine isn't as effective as Naruto's. I think you should ask him to train you."

"Yea Sasuke, I'll have no problem trainind you, because we both know I'm better than you!" Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Hah…dobe."

"NANII??" Naruto screamed.

The two nins went ahead to try and beat each other back. Kakashi trailed down to Sakura, who walked slowly, smiling to herself. "Yo."

"Hey." She replied.

"You scared me back there."

"Sorry."

"I heard your thoughts."

"How?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I have trained my Sharingan to infiltrate minds. I was able to read your thoughts. You said goodbye."

Sakura looked down. "I heard you too. You said 'Never say goodbye'." She hugged her arms. "I thought that was the end."

"Goodbye is something you say to someone that you will never see again. I wouldn't have let that happen to you. So goodbye wasn't the right word there." Kakashi put his arm around her shoulder. Sakura nuzzled into his musky forest scent.

"I love you so much, Kakashi." Sakura whispered.

Kakashi stopped and turned Sakura towards him. He performed a genjutsu to make them invisible to the world. The Copy Nin pulled off his hia-ate and tied it around Sakura's eyes. "What are you doing." She asked.

Kakashi rolled down his mask. "Something I should've done a long time ago." **(Warning: mild Lemon)** He met his lips with hers, and gave Sakura her first passionate kiss. Sakura melted in his arms to the feel of his hot lips on hers. His tongue grazed her lower lip looking for permission to enter. She obliged by opening her mouth a bit wider. His tongue entered her mouth slowly and got a taste of her as he gently massaged her tongue with his own. She groaned at the sensation and performed back to him. They both broke the kiss together, and caught their breath. Kakashi pulled up his mask and took back his hia-ate. Sakura raised her hands "Kai!" she said releasing the genjutsu.

"This is the start of a new beginning." Kakashi said to Sakura as they linked hands and walked towards the gates of Konoha.


	10. Setting Off Again

**Chapter 10: Setting Off Again**

"Rasengan!" Naruto cried, thrusting his hand into a boulder. The boulder exploded into dust. "Now you try." He ordered Sasuke.

Sasuke focused the chakra into his hand. "Ransengan!" He cried and thrusted his hand into the boulder next to Naruto's but it only made a deep hole, similar to the holes made in his chidori training. "Dammit!"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said encouragingly, "It took me 2 and a year to be able to destroy a rock. You're moving along faster than I did.

"I have to learn that Rasenshuriken," Sasuke said panting, "I need a strong technique against Itachi. I need to be stronger!" Naruto put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sasuke, you are stronger!" He exclaimed, "You learned the rasengan in just a few weeks!" It took me a month and a half to do that, and it took Yondaime 3 years!" Sasuke looked up at his blonde comrade.

"Maybe you're right," he said, "But just for good measure. Let's try it one more time."

He compressed the chakra into a ball in his palm, and ran forward with Rock Lee's lotus speed, and thrusted his hand into the boulder. "RANSENGAN!"

A huge explosion shook the ground. Dust clouded the training area. Sasuke looked up, but to his dismay only pierced through as far as he had before. "Dammit!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly pointing to the boulder. Sasuke realized what happened in awe. This wasn't the boulder he was supposed to hit. In fact, he pulverized that boulder and kept going, in fact destroying two boulders on the way to this one.

"Whoa…" Sasuke said in the same quiet tone. He looked at his right hand. Sasuke was incredibly powerful now. He had the chidori for his left and the rasengan for his right. He turned to Naruto and smiled. "Thanks bro." He said. Naruto put his hand behind his head and gave a wide grin.

_Pop!_ "Yo." Kakashi said impassively.

"Hey Kakashi sensei." Both Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Hows the training coming along?" 

"Sasuke's ready." Naruto said.

"Good," he said jumping off the tree he was perched on, "Now Sasuke, the rasenshuriken is based on the idea of putting the same technique to make your chidori and the rasengan together. You have to use both concepts together in order to complete the jutsu." Sasuke nodded and attempted to do so in his hand. He started to sweat bullets and grit his teeth while watching the ball of swirling chakra gain more and more chakra. _Like a chidori: Focus all of the chakra in my hand and exert it.._ He thought to himself, _Then like a rasengan: retain that chakra into a tornado in my hand._ The ball of chakra began to grow and grow. Soon, chakra blades started to point out of the sides as it began to continue to swirl and grow. _Just a little more_, the ball soon became a clear shuriken star. He stared at his masterpiece. _I did it!_ The ball quickly dissipated and Sasuke passed out.

"Hn," Kakashi smiled, "it always happens the first time, right Naruto? Naruto?" Kakashi asked again. He turned his head to see his blonde haired student with eyes wide and mouth agape.

"How the hell did he do it in one shot??" Naruto asked.

"He already knew how to exert chakra and retain it. And he has more motivation to learn it. He wants his brother dead." Naruto looked down at his friend. At first he felt jealousy, then smiled. _Only you Sasuke,_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I'm off." Kakashi said.

"Wha? Wait! Where?" Naruto asked.

"Business." Kakashi said and poofed away.

"Wait what do I do with Sasuke???" He looked back at his friend. An idea came to him and he grinned evily.

Sakura was in the kitchen humming to herself, while she cooked dinner. _Pop!_ She jumped as she heard Kakashi's familiar poof behind her. "Hello hun." Kakashi wrapped his hands around his girlfriend's waste.

"Hello love." He whispered into her ear and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sakura giggled and turned around to face the Copy Nin. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed. "How was your day?"

"Ugh, it was so hectic at the hospital," she began, "So many patients with broken limbs. Lee's back for some more physical therapy on his back. What about yo—Hey!" Sakura yelled to Kakashi catching him reading his _Icha Icha_ book. Kakashi looked up.

"Hn?"

Sakura walked over to him and took the book out of his hand. "We've been together for two months and you're still reading this garbage?" She scowled.

Kakashi gave her a sly look. "Well unless you plan on entertaining me in a similar manner," Kakashi grabbed her butt cheeks and chuckled as she yelped, "then I'll keep reading." He yanked the book cleanly from her grasp and pocketed it,

"Pervert!" She screamed.

"But I thought you loved me?" Kakashi said with a puppy dog eye.

"I'm still underage _sensei_. You're beginning to act like Genma." 

She turned around to continue cooking, but Kakashi hoisted her up off the floor. "Maybe I want to be more like my good ol' pal Genma." He said as he brought her to the bedroom.

Sakura blushed furiously. "No…Kakashi, we can't yet…" Sakura groaned as he began to nibble on her collarbone, "Alright fine just 5 minutes, but we can't go all the way yet."

"Fair enough." Kakashi shut the door with his foot.

"Yo Kakashi sensei!" Naruto called from outside the house.

"Shit." Kakashi said, stammering up and making sure Sakura was out of sight. "What's up Naruto?"

"Wanna get some ramen?"

"Umm I can't now, I'm a bit preoccupied."

Naruto frowned. "Ok but I hope Sakura-chan knows that you're bringing prostitues home!"

Sakura glared at her lover. "Prostitutes eh?!?!?"

"Wha? No no no!" Kakashi said as Sakura focused the chakra in his hands. "He thought right now that I was with a prostitute." Sakura's face blushed and then she laughed. Kakashi wiped the sweat from his forehead. _Damn I could've lost another eye there._

Sasuke was inside his room looking at the wall. _I am strong enough now,_ he said to himself, _I've unlocked all the secrets of the Sharingan, and I have learned three of the greatest assassination techniques there is. _He looked out the window. _Itachi I hope you're ready._ He got up, and leapt out of the window, making his way to the gates of Konoha.

When he was outside, Sasuke focused his chakra and teleported to the Valley at the End, using his Sharingan. He looked around, hoping to see his brother. To his dismay he did not. _I'm waiting for you, you coward._ Sasuke thought in his mind. He knew that Itachi could communicate through telepathy. The Uchiha sat down, folded his legs in an Indian style posture, and began to meditate, observing the flow of chakra in his body.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called. She knocked on the door, then went inside. She went upstairs to his room, but found nothing. She turned around to leave, puzzled as to where he might be, then noticed a note on his bedside table. She read it and ran to Kakashi.

"I got you now!" Naruto screamed chasing after Kakashi with a kunai. Kakashi was reading his book, not caring that an impatient Naruto was charging towards him. Naruto jumped up and landed on the ground where Kakashi was standing. He looked around confused as to where he went. All of sudden, a hand came from the ground and pulled Naruto underneath until only his head was above ground. Kakashi was standing in front of him reading his book. "Gimme back my free ramen ticket Kakashi sensei!!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto for the last time, I don't have it."

"Huh?"

"Don't you usually keep them under your hia-ate?"

Naruto blushed. "oh yea…" He said timidly.

"Kakashi!" Sakura came running. She was holding a letter in her hand.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke-kun," She said between pants, "he went after Itachi again."

"Shit." Kakashi uttered under his breath. He performed a few seals and thrusted his palm into the ground, "Kuchiyosen no jutsu!" Kakashi's Nin dogs appeared. "Pakkun, tell Tsunade-sama that Sasuke has fled again, and bring her to the Valley at the End."

"Hai." Pakkun responded. Him and the other nin dogs poofed away.

"C'mon let's go." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke sat patiently waiting for the arrival of Itachi. His thoughts were running like wildfire. _Finally_, he began_ your blood will stain my hands. I will have my entire family's revenge, and then I can live in peace. I've grown stronger than you can ever imagine, brother. You've seen my chidori, but you haven't seen my new rasenshuriken. My Sharingan is up to par with yours. _His eyes softened._ When this is over, I will ask Sakura to marry me. Then we can live together in peace with all of our friends. In the future, the Uchiha clan will rise again, but without any insane clan members like you._

_Oh younger brother. Haven't you realized that after today, there will be no future for you or the Uchiha clan?_ Sasuke snapped out of his trance and hopped to his feet, katana ready. He looked around and saw nothing. _Where are you?_ He thought to himself.

_Close by. I will be seeing you in a bit_. He heard Itachi's voice say to him. Sasuke waited apprehensively. His blood was boiling at a high rate. His focus now was on killing his brother. _I will kill you Itachi._

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto leapt from tree to tree hoping to catch up to Sasuke before the showdown began. _He's not ready._ Kakashi said to himself,

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto began, "Won't Sasuke be able to beat Itachi with the rasenshuriken?"

"No Naruto," he said, "You might, but definitely not Sasuke."

"Why not Sasuke? He's proven to be a better learner than me."

"Naruto, remember when I trained you to learn that move? It took you a lot of time and energy. But you did not pass out after learning it. It was because you have at least 100 times more chakra than myself, Sasuke, or anyone else in the village for that matter. Tsunade-sama doesn't have nearly as much chakra as you. You performed the technique twice. After the second time, you tore every ligament in your arm on the cellular level. This was with chakra control and all. It is a kinjutsu of sorts. Sasuke passed out after making it not even attacking with it. If he uses the rasenshuriken, he is sure to die."

"Then how were you able to do it?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi paused. "It's because of my bloodline limit." Kakashi said slowly.

"You have a bloodline limit?" Sakura asked.

"It is a defense mechanism that protects the ninja by temporarily taking over his body and acting on its own. It can occur if a threat is sensed or if my emotions are not in check. That is the reason that I used the mangekyo sharingan on you, Sakura." Sakura understood now. It wasn't him directly. It was his bloodline limit taking over his body when he got angry at me.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you back then, Kakashi."

"No need Sakura." Kakashi said with a smile. He turned his head again. "We're getting close."

Sasuke was standing on the head of Shodaime just like the previous meeting. He waited and waited, but Itachi did not arrive._C'mon out you coward. _Sasuke said to himself angrily. _Where are you?_

"Right here." Itachi's cold voice came from behind him.


	11. The Last of the Uchiha

**Chapter 11: The Last of the Uchiha**

"Finally," Itachi begain, "we can finish this fight."

"It will end in your demise." Sasuke snarled.

Itachi's face was impassive. "Doubtful." He uttered in his monotone voice.

The two brothers stared at each other for quite some time. Sasuke's face was full of hatred. He was in his open white shirt with the purple rope around his waist, which held his katana. His jet black hair in its natural spike formation. Itachi was in his standard Akatsuki robe. The ring on his right index finger gleamed in the sunlight. Both his and Sasuke's Sharingans were armed and ready.

"Just to clarify," Itachi said, " I never hated you Sasuke." Sasuke was taken aback. "In fact, I only wished that we could be more like brothers. But I know that that is impossible now." Sasuke was shocked at what heartless brother had told him. The same man that wiped out his entire clan including his mother and father, was now wishing they were closer. With that, he bowed to his brother, and launched forward.

Kakashi's eye widened in horror. _So much chakra_ he said to himself. "We have to move faster!" he ordered. The two jounins behind him nodded and started to pick up the pace. _God let me make it in time,_ Kakashi thought to himself remembering the last time he rushed to the Valley. _If we don't then he will surely die._

Sasuke's katana crossed with Itachi's kunai. Itachi looked impassive, and Sasuke kept a stoic demeanor, though it was tinted with anger. They broke apart and stood at opposite ends. Sasuke performed a few seals and put his hand to his lips. "Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He called. He blew through his hand and a huge fireball went straight for the Akatsuki elite. Itachi jumped out of the way in time and ended up behind Sasuke. Sasuke, anticipating the move, spun around with a chidori charged and aimed for his heart. Itachi caught his arm by the wrist and held it there. He looked into his brother's eyes. "Tsukuyomi!" He said. Sasuke was in an illusionary world, watching his parents die in front of him.

"Hmph." He said. Itachi looked confused. The scene changed to Itachi tied up to a log. Sasuke took his katana and drove it through his abdomen several times. 

"How?" Itachi said through groans of pain.

"I told you that I would be stronger brother." Sasuke said with a sly tone to his voice. Itachi forced the genjutsu off of him and snapped back to reality. His steps faltered slightly before he got back up. "And now you die." Sasuke said. He charged a rasengan and used his sharingan to teleport next to Itachi. He thrusted it into Itachi's side. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the rasengan be halted by a chidori.

"You copied it?" he asked bewildered.

"Kakashi isn't the only one who can copy moves." He pumped more chakra through and the chidori exploded causing Sasuke to fly back. He landed on his feet and stared at his impassive brother. "You've become sharper, Sasuke. I'll give you that," He turned to face his brother, the mangekyo sharingan activated, "but you're still too weak. Amaterasu!" A jet of black light shot towards Sasuke. He was struck full on by the light and disintegrated. "Kawarimi no jutsu? Tch." Itachi said looking around trying to find Sasuke. A hand came out from underneath him. "Decapitation?" Itachi said out loud.

"Chidori Discharge!" Sasuke calle from under the ground. The chidori shot through Sasuke's arm through Itachi's body. He fell onto the ground, his body still. Sasuke came up and stared down at his brother's body. "And so you die."

"And so do you." Itachi's voice came from behind. A chidori thrusted through Sasuke's body. Itachi's other hand grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and started to drain chakra from him. _Can't…recover…not enough…chakra._ Sasuke said to himself. He felt as if the energy was being taken from his body. He thought fast. His eye widened.

"Kuchiyosen no jutsu!" A snake emerged from his robes and bit into Itachi's arm. Itachi let go and ripped his arm from his brother's body. The Snake's venom poured through Itachi's veins. It let go and poofed away. Sasuke fell onto his knees, panting for air. _I have to use it now._ Sasuke thought to himself. He went into second stage and focused the chakra in his right hand. The rasenshuriken formed with its white light blinding Itachi's eyes. Sasuke faltered. _Not enough chakra_ he said to himself. He went into his monster stage, the chakra now flowing through him. His anger and rage was visible on his face. Itachi couldn't see, nor could he move. The venom paralyzed his movements. He looked into Sasuke's sharingan eyes. _I've won_ Sasuke said to himself with a smirk.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi yelled. Another set of jet black light flew from his eyes. This time, Sasuke was ready and immediately dodged it with ease. _Damn, _Itachi thought,_ out of chakra._

"Goodbye brother." Sasuke said. He raised his arm and thrusted. "Fuuto! Rasenshuriken!" The shuriken made of chakra tore through itachi's body. The Chakra swan through his systems, destroying every cell in its path. It was the perfect assassination technique, even better than the chidori. Sasuke grit his teeth as he watched his brother die without making a sound.

_Shit!_ Kakashi thought feeling the explosion of chakra hit him like a ton of bricks. They arrived three mintes later to find Itachi dead on the floor. His body was mangeled and a huge hole right through where his heart should have been. Sasuke was on the ground in normal found, blood pouring from the chidori wound. Sakura ran to his side and began to perform healing jutsu. Naruto also ran forward and summoned Kyuubi's power to help heal Sasuke. The wound closed up, but Sasuke wasn't responding. Kakashi walked over to Sasuke's body and knealt down. He performed a series of complex seals and thrusted his hand on Sasuke's heart. "Hah!" He yelled and a pulse of chakra ran through Sasuke's body. His heart jolted and then slowly started to beat again. Sakura's eyes became filled with tears of joy as she embraced her old teammate. Naruto gave a huge sigh of relied. Kakashi turned to Itachi's body and stared with wide eyes. _Sasuke did that?_ The body had a hole that penetrated where the heart should have been. It was still burning with chakra. His skin had turned to a brownish tint, indicating internal chakra burns. His sharingan eyes still ablaze, but lifeless. It was a horrible way to die. _He didn't die on contact, _Kakashi thought, _Sasuke made sure that he suffered before he destroyed his heart._ Kakashi looked at his wounded former student. _You unleashed your fury on the one man you vowed to kill_. _Now what will you do Sasuke?_

Tsunade arrived moments later with a team of medics. They began full recovery on Sasuke. Sakura was drained of chakra before she or Naruto could even finish half of the job. "He's stable now," Tsunade said calmly, "What of Itachi?" Kakashi motioned with his head to the body. Tsunade grimaced at the horrific sight. " He has fulfilled his dream. What more can one ask for?"

"Sakura….." Sasuke managed to breathe out. The pink haired kunoichi knealt down next to him.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"I…" He tried to say it but the words wouldn't escape his lips. "I…Love…you." He passed out from the fatigue. Sakura stood there shocked. _He loves me,_ she thought to herself, _He finally loves me. _She felt a warm sensation through her body. She felt happy like she was when she was 12. Then it all came crashing down. _But he's too late. I love Kakashi now._ The reality of the dilemma hit Sakura like one of Tsunade's punches.

"Sakura." Kakashi called.

"Huh? Yes sensei?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

Kakashi saw right through it, but played along as to not attract attention. "Ok." The team headed back to Konoha in single file formation. Kakashi was glanicing at Sakura every so often noticing the worry on her face. _What's bugging her so much?_ He asked himself. Naruto looked stoic whenever he looked at his injured friend. _You've accomplished your dream Sasuke. _He said to himself, _Now it's time for me to accomplish mine. _Tsunade led the group back through the gates of Konoha to the hospital. Kakashi and Sakura sat in the waiting room while Naruto went to get some ramen from the hospital cafteria. They both sat silently. Kakashi was reading his porn while Sakura sat there silent with the same expression on her face.

"Spill it Sakura," Kakashi suddenly said, "I can tell that something is bothering you."

Sakura looked down at her knees. "It's Sasuke," She began, "he said something to me that made me feel…awkward." Kakashi looked down from his book to his lover.

"What did he say?" He asked softly.

Sakura hesitated. "He said," she paused, "He said-"

"Ramen Ramen Ramen!" Naruto said happily walking into the waiting room with a bowl of pork ramen.

"Naruto!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Naruto stopped walking.

"What?" He asked. Sakura sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. Kakashi looked after her with worried eyes. Naruto sat down next to his ex-sensei.

"How's Sasuke doing?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto put down his bowl. "He's coming along, but he has some severe damage to his abdomen. He had a chidori run right through it. And after your rasenshuriken attack, I'm surprised he's even alive."

Kakashi looked out the window. "Sasuke's a strong guy. He wouldn't have let himself die until Itachi was dead. I'm only wondering what's keeping him alive right now?"

"Maybe it's somebody else." Naruto suggested.

"Another man on his hit list? Nah can't be."

"No I don't mean a foe. I mean a friend."

Kakashi thought about it for a minute. _A friend eh? Not that bad of an idea. Maybe this friend is special to him? Maybe so special as to-_ His mind came to a screeching halt. _'He said something that made me feel…awkward.' _The conversation was running through Kakashi's mind. _Oh shit. Sasuke's in love with Sakura._ Cold sweat rolled down his temples. _And she's considering it._ Kakashi clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles popped one by one.

"Kakashi sensei?" He asked. Kakashi stood up and walked towards the bathrooms. He opened up the girls bathroom and saw Sakura looking in the mirror. She looked at him and then screamed.

"Kakashi!" She screamed.

"Do you love him?" Kakashi demanded.

"What?"

"Don't play games with me Sakura. Do you love him?"

"Love who Kakashi?"

"Sasuke! Do you love Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura paused and looked down at her feet.

"I don't know." Kakashi's eyebrow curved in anger.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He yelled. Sakura flinched at the volume of his voice. "Are you going to drop what we have to be with the boy who broke your heart 5 years ago?"

Sakura began to cry. She didn't know what to say to him. _I love you Kakashi, but I don't know how to tell Sasuke that I can't love him anymore. He's been through so much. How can I even begin to tell him that we're together?_

Kakashi read her thoughts easily and his gaze softened. He walked over to Sakura and hugged her. She hugged him back and held on tightly. _I'm sorry Sakura. _He said to her through his sharingan. Sakura's eyes went wide. Then she realized how he did it and she buried her face in his shoulder. "We'll pull through this together." He said back to her. The two walked out of the bathroom only to be confronted by Tsunade.

"Kakashi what the fuck were you doing in the women's bathroom?!?!"

Sakura's mind was racing with excuses. She came across the most basic one. She punched Kakashi in the head. "Pervert!! You were so busy reading _Icha Icha _that you walked into the wrong bathroom! And you didn't leave instantly!"

Kakashi was taken aback. He put his hand behind his head sheepishly. "Sorry. Your bathrooms are so much better than ours." Tsunade rolled her eyes and walked away. "Baka…" She said under her breath.

Kakashi sighed with relief. "Thanks babe." He said to Sakura.


	12. The BreakUp

**Chapter 12: The Break-Up**

"Wake up Sakura." Kakashi crooned. The pink haired kunoichi threw a pillow over her head.

"Five more minutes." She whined. Kakashi sighed. He looked at the glass of water on her night table.

_Hmm, _he thought. He performed a few seals. "Water Dragon Jutsu!" The water in the glass turned into a dragon and collided into Sakura's face. She gasped and sprang out of bed.

"Kakashiiiiiiiiii!!" She screamed.

"You're late for work." Kakashi said sheepishly before poofing away. Sakura stared blankly at the doorway for a minute then realized in horror that she was 3 hours late for work. _I didn't notice the alarm_, she said to herself, _I had such a great night's sleep_. The memory of the previous night played through her head. She slept in the same bed as Kakashi again. He was more relaxed since he wasn't worried about the consequences. Sakura felt like she was on a cloud all night. She quickly ran to her closet and pulled out a set of clothes and got dressed. She ran out of her house and straight to the hospital. "Forgive me Tsunade-sama! I overslept!"

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Tsunade asked, puzzled. "It's only 7 o clock, you're 2 hours early."

"Huh?"

_Pop!_ Kakashi poofed into the room. "You tricked me!" Sakura yelled at the Copy Nin, pointing a finger in his face.

"My mistake." The Copy Nin said sheepishly.

"Kakashi YOU are the one that's late." Tsunade exclaimed.

"Well a black cat walked by me so-"

"No excuses!" The two kunoichi's said at the same time. Kakashi flinched.

"Now, I have a mission for you that must be taken care of urgently," Kakashi slouched into his lazy position again. "You are to escort the feudal lord of the Fire Country for two days. Because it is a daimyo, it is a standard A-rank mission, however I heavily doubt that there would be any trouble."

Kakashi sighed, _Here we go again._

"Sakura now that you're here, you can work now and cut out 2 hours early."

"Ok." Sakura agreed.

"See you in two days Kakashi said to Sakura, and poofed out of the room. The pink haired kunoichi went to work. She began treating patients left and right. Other medic nins and nurses were coming to her for help on the most trifle tasks. _How come nobody else can do this?_ Sakura asked herself. She made her way down the halls to check on all of the remaining patients. "How are you feeling Iruka sensei?" She asked her former academy teacher.

"Much better now thanks." Iruka responded with a smile on his face.

"Good. I'll need you to come back Thursday so that we can start your physical therapy for your leg." 

"Thursday it is." Iruka said. Sakura walked down the hallway in her white doctor's shirt and skirt. She walked into the last room with a clipboard. "And how are we doing-Sasuke-kun?" She said suddenly. The black haired uchiha was lying in his bed, his body propped up with pillows. Sakura's heart began to race as she stared into the black eyes of her teammate.

"I've been worse." He responded with a small smile. Sakura walked over and proceeded to run a checkup. When she held his wrist to take his pulse, Sakura felt Sasuke's warm hand embrace her own. "I'm glad that you saved me Sakura." He said in a warm tone.

Sakura blushed at the contact. She felt like she did when she was 12 years old and still chasing after the dark haired Uchiha boy. She came back to reality and pulled her hand away. Sasuke looked confused. He got up from his bed and put his arms around her waist. She gave a small yelp and looked into his obsidian eyes. She couldn't help but be lost in his beauty. He leaned forward, his hot breath colliding with her lips. _Oh God._ Sakura thought to herself. Their lips crashed together and she felt like she was soaring above the clouds. For the first time in her life, her first crush was kissing her. Her arms fell limp by her side as his right hand rested behind her head and his left caressed her back. He let his left hand inch down to her backside. She gasped as he squeezed her derriere. The blinds on the window were up, so the whole town could see what was going on. Sakura snapped back to reality and shoved Sasuke off of her. "Sasuke-kun, I can't." She said between breaths.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked.

"It is but," She began, "it's just that…"

"Was it because I treated you like shit those years when we were on the same team?"

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?" He thought for a minute. "Are you seeing somebody else?"

Sakura blushed. _I can't tell him it's Kakashi._ "Yes." She said quietly.

Sasuke looked down at the ground. "I see." He walked forward and took her hands. "Sakura…I'm sorry for all those years I caused you grief…but the truth is that I've always loved you. I just never knew how to show it till now."

Sakura began to tear up. _He was so focused on killing his brother that he couldn't show his affection for me. _A few tears fell down her face.

_I'm really sorry Sakura. I still want you to love me, but on whatever terms you wish._ Sasuke thought to her. She looked up and his sharingan was activated, but he was smiling warmly. She threw her arms around his neck and cried. "It's okay Sasuke-kun. I forgive you. I love you like my brother." She said into his shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her back and they stood like that for a while.

Outside on a nearby rooftop, Kakashi watched the whole thing unfold. His blood boiled, and his heart turned to stone. _I knew it._ He said to himself before poofing away. Kakashi leapt through the trees to reach the given location for his mission. _She really does love him_. He said to himself,_ How could I be so stupid? I don't compare at all to Sasuke._ _He's stronger than me, better looking, and he's her age for Kami's sake._ Kakashi started to clench his fist. He looked up in anger as a large Cliffside came in his path. The chakra in his hand balled up to twice the size of a rasengan. "Odama Rasengan!" He yelled before thrusting his hand through the Cliffside. The top of the cliff gave way under the gap of earth and came crashing to the ground behind Kakashi. He suddenly felt a surge of chakra pump through his chakra network. _What the hell?_ He looked down at his hands. He lifted up his hia-ate. _Holy shit._ The chakra was exploding through his body. _I never got this angry before_ Kakashi thought to himself. He hurried on ahead to the Daimyo's mansion and put thoughts of Sakura behind him.

Sakura stared out her window. It was raining heavily and the sky was gray. _When's he coming back?_ She thought to herself impatiently. She heard the front door open up. The pink haired kunoichi hopped off her bed to greet her lover. She saw his figure standing in the hallway as she ran forward to embrace him. She threw her arms around him and gave a tight squeeze. To her surprise, he did not return the enthusiasm, or the greeting at all. She let go of him and stared up at him with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" she asked. He just walked past her and dropped his bag on his bed and went back into the kitchen for dinner. "Kakashi?" Sakura asked confused. He ignored her and pulled out a cup of instant ramen. Sakura became irritated. "Kakashi I'm talking to you." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Kakashi looked at her with malice in his eye. She flinched at the glare and took a step back. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"It's more a who than a what." He uttered.

"What do you mean a who?"

"Sasuke." He said before starting a pot of water. She was confused.

"What does Sasuke have to do with this?"

"I saw you kiss him Sakura," He said without looking at her. Sakura flushed. "You let him touch you that way. Was it really that enjoyable?"

"Kakashi, it wasn't like that-"

"Save it. I get it. He's younger, better looking, and you've liked him longer. We've been together for only what 3 months now?"

Sakura walked over to him and held his arm. "Kakashi, I swear that it was nothing. I broke off the kiss and told him that I love you and not him."

Kakashi didn't believe a word of it. "Sakura I've known you since you were 12. You're a shitty liar."

"I'm not lying!" Sakura protested furiously.

"Oh yeah?! Then maybe it was my imagination seeing you hugging him affectionately after the kiss?!" The kettle whistled loudly.

"That was because he accepted the idea of me being like a sister to him!"

"Stop it Sakura. Never before have you hurt me this bad," Kakashi said, looking down at her. His eye was onto her emerald orbs. "How many more times will you hurt me?" Sakura was speechless. _Please God, no._ She pleaded.

"We're done Sakura." He said in a monotone. He shrugged her hand off his arm and walked to the door. Sakura stood frozen where she stood. Kakashi walked out of the house with his gaze focused on what was ahead of him. A tear fell from his eye and crashed against the ground like an iron ball. It was the first time he had ever cried. He walked to Genma's apartment hoping to have some comfort. A thousand thoughts whizzed through his head during the 5-minute walk. _How could she do this to me? Why did I allow myself to be succumbed into love?_ He stopped before he reached the apartment complex. _Was she telling the truth?_ He stared at the sky. _If she was, then I feel like a real asshole._ He continued forward and knocked on Genma's door. The jounin opened the door and was surprised to see his one eyed friend in front of him. "Yo." Kakashi greeted impassively.

"Hey Cyclops." Genma said lazily, "What brings you here?"

"I think I made the biggest mistake in my life," Kakashi said without any expression, "and I need some help."

"How bout a drink?" Genma offered, stepping out of his apartment.

"How bout ten?" Kakashi asked. Genma laughed and patted his friend on the back as they walked to the bar.

_He's gone._ Sakura said to herself. The tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls. _And he's never coming back to me. _She felt sick. Her body swayed a bit. She straightened up and looked at her hands. _There's no point anymore. I have no one now. My parents and Kakashi are both gone. _She charged the chakra in her right hand. It turned into a sphere and lit up the dark kitchen. _There's no point to life anymore_. She said before thrusting her hand into her heart. The kunoichi dropped on the floor. Her body lay limp on the cold tile floor. Kakashi's picture fell out of her hand and lay next to her cold corpse. _Goodbye forever_ was her last thought.

Kakashi and Genma walked by Sakura's house. Kakashi took one last look at the house. _Goodbye forever._ He thought to himself. A blue light caught his attention from the kitchen. He saw Sakura's silhouette holding a rasengan and then thrust it into her chest. His eye went wide.

"SAKURAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"


	13. Journey Through the Mind

**Chapter 13: Journey Through the Mind**

Kakashi's heart raced faster than his legs as he ran to Sakura's house. He shattered the door to pieces with his fist as he ran to his fallen lover. "Sakura!" The burn in her chest was serious. He picked up the pink haired kunoichi and poofed to the hospital. "Tsunade-sama!!"

"Kakashi what—Oh My God!" Tsunade exclaimed turning from her desk. She jolted right up to see Sakura's limp body in his hands. "What happened?"

"She tried to kill herself," Kakashi said eye wide in fear, "she used a rasengan on herself."

"How the hell does she know the rasengan???"

"She wanted to learn a new technique so I taught her one that I knew she could learn." Tsunade scowled and took Sakura into her arms and laid her on her desk. She summoned her healing chakra and began to work. 10 minutes later, which seemed like a lifetime to Kakashi, Tsunade turned and gave him a worried look. "The wound is healing but she's lost the will to live." Kakashi's eye widened even more. _It's my entire fault_. He said. _If I only listened to her and not be so rash…I can't think about that now. How can I save her?_ His eye widened as an idea slapped him in the face. "Tsunade-sama, I have an idea."

"What?" Kakashi walked over to Sakura and held her eye open. With his free hand, he lifted his hia-ate. "Mangekyo Sharingan!" His sharingan started to spin at an unfathomable rate. His mind delved into Sakura's.

"So this is what Sakura's mind looks like." Kakashi said looking around at the grassy field with the Sakura trees lining the walkway. The sky was pitch black. As he walked, he noticed memories of Sakura's past flashing through the sky. The first one was when she was first assigned to team 7. _I remember that day, _Kakashi thought to himself; _At first I really didn't like those three._ Another memory passed by. It was her first kiss, which happened to be with Kakashi. Kakashi smiled and continued walking. Memories soared over his head. Periodically, he would watch the memories. One caught his eye. Sakura was kissing Sasuke, but pushed away from him. Kakashi's eye widened.

"_I can't Sasuke-kun…I love someone else."_

"_I understand._"

"_I love you like a brother Sasuke-kun."_

_She was telling the truth!_ Kakashi thought to himself. He scowled himself and ran ahead. The path seemed to go on forever. He let the memories pass over him. _God let me make it in time._

"_Where do you think you're going?"_ An angry Sakura yelled, appearing before Kakashi.

"Sakura?" Inner Sakura pointed to her forehead.

"Inner _Sakura, you shithead._"

"I need to save you!"

"_She doesn't need saving. You tore her heart up enough._"

"It was a mistake, I'm sorry. Please let me pass."

"_No. Here I rule. You have to get by me."_ Inner Sakura took a stance. Kakashi performed a few seals. A raikiri charged in his hand.

"I have no time for this." He growled and sped forward, thrusting his palm through Inner Sakura, who popped away.

"_Damn you Kakashi!"_ Inner Sakura's voice screamed. Kakashi continued running and saw Sakura lying down in a puddle of water. He skidded to a halt next to her body and held her head in his hands.

"Sakura. Sakura! Wake up!" He pleaded. The pink haired kunoichi's eyes fluttered open.

"Kakashi?" She asked confused.

"I found out what happened. I'm so sorry Sakura. I should've believed you. Please stay alive. I need you." Sakura smiled and embraced Kakashi. A white light appeared in the distance. Sakura was being called over by familiar voices. It was her parents. Her eyes widened.

"Come on Sakura we're going to be late!" Her mother called.

"Sakura-chan! It's time to go home!" Her father said sweetly. Sakura slowly got up and began to walk when a hand caught her wrist. She turned to see Kakashi beckoning her to follow him.

"Please Sakura." Kakashi said. Sakura looked at him then back at her parents. She looked back to Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi pulled himself back to reality and looked down as Sakura started to breathe again.

"Kakashi! How?" Tsunade began. Kakashi looked up wearily. He smiled through his mask.

"Out of chakra." He said softly.

"Oh my God." Tsunade said looking at Sakura.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura's showing symptoms of negative chakra," Tsunade said in horror, "We need to get her a chakra source and fast. The team will take 4 minutes to get here. It's not enough time!" Tsunade paced back and forth. Kakashi looked at his palm. _Maybe?_ He thought to himself.

He put his palm to Sakura's stomach where her chakra center was. "Rasengan!" Kakashi willed all the chakra he had left to circulate in his palm. The chakra formed a ball inside Sakura's body and rekindled her chakra source. Her networks were functional again. Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Thank God…" Kakashi said wearily and collapsed onto the floor.

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open to find himself on a hospital bed. "Morning Kakashi." Sakura said quietly. Kakashi smiled at his former student.

"I'm so happy to see you alive."

"Yea me too." Sakura said with a smile. She took hole of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Kakashi," Tsunade greeted walking into the room, "how did you do that with the rasengan?"

"Actually I took a stab in the dark." He said sheepishly. The 5th turned her attention to Sakura now with a stern look on her face.

"Sakura why did you do that?" Sakura froze. She couldn't tell Tsunade why she really did it, or both her and Kakashi would be in big trouble.

"I…umm…" Kakashi thought fast.

"Was it because of your parents?" Kakashi asked. Sakura looked at Kakashi and she played along.

"Yes…" She said lowering her head. "I miss them so much."

"I'm sorry Sakura. I should've been there for you." Kakashi said, but he really meant _I'm sorry for being a jerk to you._

"It's ok Kakashi sensei, as long as you spend some time with me this afternoon." She said with a smile, but Kakashi knew it meant _it's all right, I forgive you, just don't do it again._ Kakashi nodded. They both turned back to Tsunade who shook her head and left the room.

"Sakura, take the next week off." She said before closing the door. Sakura bent over and kissed Kakashi passionately on his masked lips. He returned the kiss just as enthusiastically.

"So what do you want to do?" Kakashi asked Sakura as they walked down the main street in town.

"Umm," She thought putting a finger to her lips, "How bout some lunch!"

"Fine by me." He said impassively. They walked into the Ichiraku ramen restaurant. They walked underneath the short drapes and sat at the counter.

"Ah! Kakashi, Sakura, what'll it be?" The old man greeted

"Miso pork ramen for me please!" Sakura said with enthusiasm. Kakashi chuckled.

"I'll take beef ramen with an egg." Kakashi ordered lazily.

"Coming up!" The old man said. Sakura turned to look at Kakashi who had his book out. She became irritated at the lack of attention her lover was showing her.

"I want to read it too!" Sakura suddenly said. Kakashi turned his head to face her.

"You're 4 months too young." He said before turning his attention back to his porn.

"I don't care. I wanna read it too." Kakashi smiled. Their food arrived, and they broke their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" They said together. Sakura ate her noodles and picked up her bowl to drink the soup. When she looked over at Kakashi, she noticed that he still had his book out, but his bowl was empty. She looked over at Ayame who was serving him water. She was going ga-ga over Kakashi's face, as she poured just next to his glass. "Hey!" Sakura pouted. Kakashi looked over at Sakura again.

"What?"

"How come you let Ayame-san see your face?" Sakura pouted. They were sitting underneath an oak tree in the park. Sakura sat between Kakashi's legs, her body leaning back into Kakashi's.

"I had to pull my mask down at some point. It's not my fault you missed it."

"Hmph!" Sakura pouted crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. He held his book in front of her face.

"Here," He said, "read it." Sakura started to read it. _Keitaro put his hand on-_

"What are you doing?" Kakashi said to her.

"You told me to read it!" Sakura whined.

"I meant read it aloud." Kakashi said in a seductive voice. Sakura blushed furiously. She hesitated a moment. "Go on." Kakashi prodded. **(WARNING: LEMON!!)**

"Keitaro put his hand on Naru's soft, round, breast- Oh!" She yelped as she felt Kakashi's hand cup around her left breast. "Kakashi! What are-"

"Keep going." The Copy Nin whispered into her ear. Sakura gulped and continued.

"He gave it a small squeeze-Ohh." Sakura groaned as she felt Kakashi squeeze her soft breast. Her face turned a bright pink that matched her hair.

"She groaned when he rubbed her nipple OH MY GOD!" Sakura groaned as Kakashi started to play with her nipple. Sakura couldn't take it. Her womanhood was starting to become sensitive and hungry. She turned around and locked lips with Kakashi, who had pulled down his mask at the moment when her field of vision left out his face. His tongue danced inside her mouth. She groaned softly and grabbed a handful of his hair in her small hand as she pushed him towards her. Kakashi's left hand now moved to her back, propping her up and keeping her from falling. His right hand, however, was caressing her left thigh. Sakura was too distracted by the pleasure to protest any of his actions. She was enjoying it too much. "Kakashi…" She breathed as he moved his lips down her neck. The passion between the two was hotter than anything that both had ever experienced. Kakashi's hand moved under her dress to the area between her legs. His fingers gently grazed her womanhood. Sakura groaned loudly and threw her head back. _Oh my God it feels sooo good._ Sakura said to herself. _Maybe today I will lose my vir-_ "NO!" Sakura suddenly screamed. Shoving Kakashi away. He fell over, and pulled his mask up. "I'm sorry Kakashi. I'm just not ready for _that_ yet."

"No worries. I should be saying sorry Sakura." He said sheepishly. Sakura smiled and snuggled up against him again.

"Let's stay here a while. I wanna take a nap." Sakura whispered.

"Okay." Kakashi whispered back. He pocketed his book and pulled Sakura in closer. The warmth of his body spread to the pink haired girl. He looked down at her peaceful face and smiled. The Copy Nin looked up at the distance. The sun was setting, and let its rays shine throughout Konoha. _What a beautiful sight_, Kakashi said to himself,_ I'm so lucky to have this girl with me at this moment_. He gave Sakura a small kiss on the top of the head and adjusted his hia-ate over his good eye.

Off in the distance, Naruto stood watching the whole scene that just unfolded before his eyes. His fist clenched. _Kakashi sensei…_ The Kyuubi chakra started to boil in his body. His eye widened then relaxed. _What am I saying? He deserves her_. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. He looked to the sun and thought about the days to come.

"Naruto-kun?" A girl called softly.

"Ah! Sorry Hinata-chan." He said nervously with a grin.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He put his arm around the Hyuuga girl and walked off back towards town.

Kakashi pulled his hia-ate back over his eyes. _You found a girl Naruto. Good for you._ He smiled underneath his mask and dozed off to sleep.


	14. An Intent to Kill

**Chapter 14: An Intent to Kill**

Kakashi munches on his granola bar, lazily. He glances up at the clock without moving his head. He sighs, _Two hours till she comes home. What to do?_ He looks at the calendar. _Two months till her birthday. Might as well throw her a party_. The Copy Nin pulls his mask back up and gets up from the table. He makes his way to his bedroom and pulls his favorite _Icha Icha_ book off of the shelve. _How about a walk Kakashi?_ He asks himself. He leaves the house, forgetting to lock the door as usual. He opens the book to his favorite portion and begins to read as he walks towards the hospital.

"Give it back Konohamaru!" He hears Naruto scream. Konohamaru runs in Kakashi's direction. Without looking up form his book, Kakashi slides his legs apart wider, and the black haired genin slides through his legs. Before Naruto can do the same, he collides into Kakashi, who poofs into a log. Naruto scrambles up and continues his pursuit. "Konohamaru! Give me back my free ramen ticket!" He screams. Kakashi continues down the road unfazed.

"Konoha Senpu!" Rock Lee screamed performing a whirlwind kick right past Kakashi to a ready Neji. His leg just grazed the top of Kakashi's shock of hair. "Kaiten!" Neji called out deflecting the youthful Lee, who was smashed back and almost collided into Kakashi, who stopped walking, letting Lee fly past. He continued to walk towards the hospital, his nose never leaving the pages of his book. _Interesting day._ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Ahh finally!" Sakura sighed. She had just finished taking care of the last patient suffering from a torn muscle in their quadriceps. She clocked out and walked to the main lobby. She was slightly startled to see a shock of silver hair behind an orange book. The Pink Haired Kunoichi ran over and hopped into the jounin's lap, avoiding his book as to not totally disturb his reading. Kakashi did not look up, he just kept on reading. "Good evening Kakashi." Sakura sang. He didn't respond. She put her lips to his ears. "I love you, Sharingan Kakashi."

"I love you too." A voice came behind her. Sakura jumped and screamed. The Kakashi's who's lap she was on poofed into a cusion. The real Kakashi was sitting on her left hand side.

"Hey! That scared me!" She yelled.

"Never let your guard down, Sakura-chan." Kakashi chastised.

"Hai, _sensei_." She said putting emphasis on the last word. Kakashi chuckled and stood up. He held out his hand, which Sakura gladly took. They walked out of the hospital and down the long route home.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said to himself standing outside the hospital. He watched as Sakura and Kakashi walked away with their fingers interlocked. The hate swelled inside of him. He felt betrayed and abandoned. _She's in love with _himHe said to himself in disbelief. Sasuke clenched his fist and followed them through the trees.

"I bet you look really ugly underneath your mask." Sakura said teasingly.

"For your information, Ayame-chan thinks I'm a real heartthrob." Kakashi said amused. Sakura pouted.

"How come you won't let your own girlfriend see your face?"

"Because you haven't really tried to remove my mask yet."

"Let me take it off then!"

"Nope. You have to actually try."

"What do I get in return?" Kakashi stroked his chin in thought.

"How about if you get this mask off, I'll give you a kiss." He said with a smile, pointing to his mask. Sakura grinned and vanished in a whirl of Sakura petals. "Hn?" Kakashi said in surprise. _She modified the teleportation jutsu. _Kakashi's eye widened as he sensed two kunai come straight for him. He caught them between his fingers and turned to see a third kunai curve a full 90 degrees, aiming for his temple. He caught this kunai with his other hand. Sakura darted straight towards him with lightning speed. She had chakra charged in her right hand. Kakashi's eye widened. _How the fuck did she learn that?_ He almost lost his concentration as the hand flew to his abdomen. He caught her wrist, and sprawled on her back, causing her to fall flat on her face. Kakashi flipped her over and held her hands above her head. "Sakura where the hell did you-" He cut himself off as he saw in shock that Sakura had Sharingan ablaze. "You're not Sakura." Kakashi said pulling up his hia-ate. "Who are you?" His sharingan was spinning. The fake Sakura smirked and poofed out of his grip. She appeared behind Kakashi and thrusted her palm into his back. Kakashi let out a scream and closed his eyes as the pain soared through his body. Kakashi panted as he watched the imposter walk around to face him. "Kai!" She said. Sasuke appeared before him. Kakashi looked up confused.

"Keep your hands off Sakura." He said, his sharingan still ablaze. "Tsukuyomi!" Kakashi fell into the illusionary world. He was being crushed by a giant snake. His bones cracked and popped out of his skin. Before his mind broke from the pain, he was suddenly released from the genjutsu. He came back to reality in middle of the training fields. Sakura was standing next to him with her hand on his shoulder. She was circulating her chakra through his body to help interrupt the genjutsu. Kakashi drew his kunai to Sakura's throat thinking it was Sasuke. Sakura froze and had a frightened expression on her face.

"Ka..Kakashi?" She stuttered. The Copy Nin realized who it was and pocketed his kunai. He fell on his knees and panted, trying to block the pain from the illusion of pain from his body. Sakura embraced him and buried her face into his flak vest. "What happened? I remember being put in a genjutsu where I was lost. I released myself and found you clutching your head in pain." Kakashi remembered the giant snake crushing his body. He remembered the eyes on that snake. It had Sharingan eyes just like his own.

"It was Sasuke." He breathed.

"Sasuke?" She responded puzzeled.

"Yea. He found out about us, and tried to kill me. Obviously, he just wanted to make a statement, because that chidori he used on me would've killed me if he hit me just an inch more to the left." Sakura looked shocked at the gaping burn on Kakashi's back. She immediately began to heal the wound. After a few minutes, the skin looked good as new, and now all that remained was a hole in his flak vest. The pink haired kunoichi helped the silver haired jounin up and began walking him back to their house. Sasuke was perched on a branch nearby looking at the scene. _If I go to Tsunade about this, she'll have them separated. But Sakura would hate me even more. Why did I do that? Sure I love Sakura, but now she must hate me. I have to apologize. God what did I get myself into._

_What are you talking about little brother?_ Itachi's voice went through Sasuke's head. Sasuke froze.

_No you're dead._

_Yes I am physically dead, but don't you remember the battle? _Sasuke thought back to when his brother's hand was sticking out through his abdomen. _The moment before you killed me, I used the last of my chakra to infiltrate your mind. After I died, that part of me stayed here._ Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. _Unless you die, I'm still alive in your head little brother._ Sasuke smirked.

_Then we will just have to get along now won't we?_ Sasuke activated his own sharingan. He was inside his own thoughts now. He was standing in his old house, in the same room where he found his parents dead at the hand of his older brother. At the far end of the room was his brother sitting where his father usually sat.

"So why are you going soft all of a sudden Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"They are my friends, I don't want to lose them again."

"Friends will get you nowhere. Trust me."

"Because you had no friends, you lost the battle."

"Did you forget already? As long as I am here, the battle has not finished. Though I can't do much here, I just kick back and listen. I have observed many things about you and your friends. I can safely say that your friends do not care about you. They are too absorbed in their own lives that they couldn't give a care whether you are hurt or content with their affair." Sasuke clenched his fists.

"So what do you suppose I do?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Keep up your intent to kill. You had it when you trained to fight me. Now it's their turn to feel your wrath, Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought of killing his two best friends.

"No. You killed your best friend, and turned out to be a monster." 

"Am I the one who turns into a winged beast or are you?" Itachi said impassively. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I told you that you will never be as strong as me unless you kill your best friend." Sasuke began to realize what his insane brother was saying.

"You're right." He said quietly.

"Then go. Prepare for your attack." Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and reappeared on the same branch he was perched on.

"In two months Sakura and Kakashi, you will die." He poofed out of the trees in a swirl of leaves.

"I can't believe Sasuke." Sakura said to Kakashi. They were at their house talking over some nice cups of jasmine tea. "He seemed okay with me being with somebody else."

"Did you tell him that you were seeing me?" Kakashi asked her.

"No I didn't mention you."

"Then that's the reason. He would've been okay if you were dating Naruto or Shikamaru, but I guess he believes I'm taking advantage of you." Sakura scowled at the thought.

"He's become frustrating. I'm going to yell at him tomorrow when he comes by for his check up." The two were silent for a bit, sipping their tea.

"Your birthday is in two months." Kakashi spoke into his cup, breaking the silence.

"Yea I know." Sakura said with a bit of happiness in her voice.

"So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing. Just you." She said with a smile. Kakashi chuckled.

"Obviously I'll be there, but how about a party." Sakura thought about it.

"Hmm, maybe. But don't go to so much trouble for me."

""It's your 18th birthday and I love you, Sakura. I want to do something special." Her face turned as pink as her hair.

"Well, alright, but nothing too big okay?"

"Okay." Kakashi said, his eye curved in a smile. "Oh!" He said slapping his forehead. "I forgot we're supposed to have dinner with Naruto and Hinata. Evidently the two have been dating for about 3 months now."

"Really?" Sakura asked with awe, "She actually asked him?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yep. I only found out about it a couple of months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me then??" Sakura asked in a whiney voice.

"It didn't occur to me at the time." Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Well we better get ready!" Sakura said dashing from the table. Kakashi got up slowly and lazily made his way into their room. They kept his room as a guest room now. "Hmm do you like this or this?" Sakura asked holding up two dresses, one pink and one yellow. Kakashi lazily gazed at the kunoichi.

"If it were up to me I'd say go as you are now." Sakura looked down and realized that she was in her under garments.

"PERVERT!" Sakura screamed covering her private areas.

"Hey you asked and I told." Kakashi retorted impassively. He went to his closet and got out another jounin shirt and flak vest without holes in the back. He unzipped his vest and emptied the contents onto the bed. He removed his shirt, revealing his attractive pattern of rippling muscles and rock hard abs. Sakura was lost in a trance as she watched Kakashi move topless around the room. "Umm, Sakura." Kakashi asked, breakingthe kunoichi from her trance.

"Wha..what?" Sakura asked blushing furiously.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sakura walked over to her lover and put her hands on his muscles. She ran her fingers over the ripples and to his masked face. The mask was basically attached to a mid-cut tank top that was made of spandex so it clung to his body.

"Because I realized that I'm in love with the hottest jounin in the village." Kakashi looked mock hurt.

"Only in the village?" He asked fake pouting.

"Mhmm!" she nodded. She then passionately kissed his masked lips. "Just kidding." She said between breaths.

_Boy are we going to be late_ Kakashi thought to himself.


	15. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 15: Unexpected Visitors**

Sakura was dressed and outside the house waiting for Kakashi. She tapped her high-heeled shoe impatiently. _What is he doing in there?_ Kakashi had been in the bathroom for half an hour. Sakura looked at her watch. They were half an hour late. Not wanting to wait anymore, she opened the door and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She knocked on the door loudly. "What are you doing in there?"

"One minute." Kakashi responded impassively. 5 minutes later, Sakura became angry.

"I'm coming in!" She cried and opened the door. The silver hair jounin was sitting on the counter top reading his orange book. His eyes were wide as he read the erotica. Sakura was furious. She focused the chakra into her hand and grabbed Kakashi's ear. She proceeded to drag him by his hear lobe. The jounin was wincing in pain as he scrambled up to catch up with her. When they arrived out side the house Sakura let go of her grip. "We're late because you're too busy reading that smut!"

"It's not smut." Kakashi said mock hurt, "it was just getting good." Sakura scowled.

"Come on let's hurry."

"Ok." Kakashi said, and poofed away.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura yelled, vanishing in a swirl of sakura petals. The two arrived in front of Naruto's apartment building. Kakashi knocked on the door with his hand, still wearing his fingerless gloves. Naruto opened the door wearing a nice shirt and black pants.

"You're earlier than usual Kakashi sensei!" Nartuo greeted with a wide grin. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, raising his hand.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto greeted.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura returned the greeting with the same enthusiasm.

"Hello, Sakura-san." Hinata greeted quietly from behind Naruto. She was wearing a blue dress that ended at mid thigh. The dress emphasized her figure. Hinata, known for wearing a coat and sweat pants, looked like an attractive woman. Naruto stepped aside to let the couple in. Sakura was wearing a black cocktail dress. She had a black, silk shawl that went over her upper arms and around her back. She had on a pair of black high heeled sandals, which made her not so much shorter than Kakashi. Kakashi walked in next, wearing his same jounin attire. The only difference was that he had a nice men's cologne on rather than his forest smelling soap.

"I had a feeling you'd be late Kakashi sensei," Naruto began, "So I booked the table an hour and a half after I asked you to arrive. But seeing as you arrived relatively early, we have some time to mingle a bit." The four jounins took seats on the couch and began to converse.

Outside the apartment, three shadow figures were hunched behind a bush. "Hatake Kakashi, has fooled us for the last time." One said in a low voice, "he shall live to fear the day he humiliated me." One ninja struck him on the head.

"Shut up! Last time you tried to kill Kakashi, he didn't even remember who you were! No we're here for the bounty on his head. The land of lightning has put a bounty of 1,000,000 ryou on Kakashi's head, and we're going to win it." The three ninja stood up. Their hia-ate's were of the village of smoke. "Kakashi could kill you in a second, that's why I came along." The leader ninja opened his left eye and revealed a sharingan. "I fought long and hard to get this. Now I am up to par with the Copy Nin."

Kakashi and Sakura walked out of Naruto's house, with arms linked. Naruto and Hinata followed in step. "So where are we going Naruto?" Kakashi asked over his shoulder, "Not Ichiraku ramen I hope." Naruto grinned.

"Nope! Chouji's favorite Korean barbeque!" Kakashi pondered a bit. _Hmm, I haven't had that in a while._ Kakashi's eye curved in a smile.

"Sounds delicious." He said with enthusiasm. Sakura grinned and continued to walk with her man. The four smoke ninja were following close by in the trees. The leader kept his sharingan exposed, following Kakashi's every movement.

Kakashi's eye twitched. _What's that chakra?_ He asked himself. His eye widened. _Sharingan??_ He sensed a couple of kunai coming his path. "Sakura duck!" The pink haired kunoichi bent low and pulled out a few senbon. Kakashi caught the kunai and lifted his hia-ate. Naruto formed a seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He commanded. 5 shadow clones of naruto appeared around the four.

"Byaakugan!" Hinata called. She searched around the area and saw four ninja perched in a tree. "Over there!" She cried pointing the a patch of trees in the northeast. Naruto's clones hopped towards the trees.

"Grand fireball jutsu!" Came a voice from the trees. A giant fireball hit all of the clones, each of which disappeared. Kakashi's eye widened even furthur. _Sasuke? But who else?_ He performed a few seals.

"Earth shuriken!" The ground rumbled as rocks came up and shot towards the trees. Three of the ninja cried out and fell to the floor, all with stone shuriken sticking out of their limbs. The fourth hopped down from the trees, with his left eye closed.

"Finally we meet, Hatake Kakashi." His smoke village outfit stuck out to the four nins.

"You guys again?" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

"I wasn't with those clowns on their previous engagement with you. My name is Shikijo. I have come for the head of Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi stared impassively.

"Better said than done, Shikijo." Kakashi retorted.

"Oh really," Shikijo opened his left eye, exposing his sharingan, "but I am just like you, Copy Nin Kakashi." Kakashi stared in bewilderment. _How?_ "You must be wondering how I got this sharingan. Well, since you'll be dead soon, I shall tell you. I was at the Valley at the End a few months back, when I witnessed a battle between a man in a black cloak with red clouds, and a beast with webbed claws for wings. I was intrigued and continued to watch. Soon, the beast killed the man. When I noticed more ninja coming, I hid away. Soon, they all left, and all that was left was the body of the dead man. I hurried to the site and was awestruck to find the sharingan still activated in his eyes. Being a medical nin, I performed a transplant on my left eye. I could have taken both, but I knew first hand that, the blood that controls this sharingan, does not reside in me. So I just took one. Now I have the same power as The Copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi." The four nins stood there staring at the new holder of Itachi's sharingan. Sweat poured down Kakashi's forehead.

"So why do you want me?" Kakashi asked, not showing his fear.

"Well I cannot tell you that," He charged chakra into his hand, "Because you will be dead already!" He charged forward towards Kakashi. Naruto jumped in front and charged a rasengan. Sakura's eyes widened at the chakra in the smoke nin's hand.

"Naruto! That chakra acts like a scalpal! Don't let him touch you!" Naruto didn't hear her. He thrusted his palm towards the nin. Shikijo saw it coming with his sharingan, and easily maneuvered around it. His Hand hit Naruto's heart. Instantly, the Kyuubi container fell, holding his chest. "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and rushed to her teammate. Shikijo charged towards her aiming for her head. Hinata lunged forward and struck the nin on his shoulder. The chakra from her hand passed through his shoulder, incapacitating his scalpel arm. Kakashi charged a raikiri and ran forward. Shikijo saw the attack coming and jumped in the air. To his dismay, Kakashi used his tenketsu, copied from Rock Lee, and appeared behind the smoke nin. Bandages wrapped around him and held him into Kakashi. The two nins turned upside down and went into a downward spiral.

"Secondary Lotus!" Kakashi called. Shikijo's head collided with the ground, and a large cloud of smoke erupted from the earth. Sakura healed the severed artery in Naruto's chest, and looked towards the impact point. Kakashi was holding the smoke nin by his hair and had a charged raikiri held up ready to thrust right through him. "Now what do you want with me, Shikijo?" The smoke nin was sweating bullets and whimpered at the look on all of the nin's faces.

"I…I'm just trying to get some money!" He cried.

"Money? And how would killing me get you money?"

"The…the land of lightning…they put a bounty on your head!" Kakashi was confused.

"Why would the Land of Lightning want your head?" Sakura asked.

"What do they want with me?" Kakashi asked the scared nin.

"There were no details…they just wanted you back, dead or alive."

"Who gave the order?" Kakashi snarled.

"His name was…Yusuke Tanaka." Kakashi almost lost his grip. _Yusuke-sama??_

"You lie." Kakashi growled, pulling his arm back for a more forceful thrust.

"I swear! Yusuke Tanaka gave the order!"

"Who's Yusuke Tanaka?" Sakura asked. Kakashi let go of the nin's head.

"Get out of here." The nin scrambled to his feet and ran away whimpering. Kakshi continued walking towards the resturant. "Let's go. I'm hungry." He said impassively.

"Kakashi who's Yu-"

"Let's go." Kakashi said again, hinting that he did not want to discuss the subject. The three jounins followed Kakashi to the resturant.

"Kakashi who's Yusuke Tanaka??" Sakura asked when they got home. Kakashi sighed and took off his vest and shirt.

"It's a long story." He replied. He took of his sandals and went into the bathroom. Sakura followed him. She walked in and he turned his face away from her and put his mask on the mirror, so that she couldn't see his face from the reflection. He continued brushing his teeth in silence. Sakura realized that he wasn't ready to show her his face yet. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and pressed her face against his back, looking towards the shower curtains.

"Please tell me." Sakura asked quietly. Kakashi stopped and bowed his head. There was a long silence, and Sakura waited.

"When I was 13," he began, "I was inducted into ANBU. They sent me on a mission to Lightning Country to rendezvous with a contact and assassinate the dictator. The dictator at the time committed mass genocide on foreign immigrants to the land. I met with the contact. His name was Yusuke Tanaka. He provided me with information and a place to stay. With his help, I knew the dictator's lair inside and out. I knew all of the secret entrances, the back door exits and the exact location of the dictator's throne room. But he wasn't just a contact. Yusuke-sama was a good friend…"

"_Why do you keep your sharingan activated all the time?" Yusuke asked._

"_I don't know how to turn it off," a younger Kakashi responded, "So I just keep it on. But ever since I got the sharingan, I feel tired and wiped out."_

"_Hmm," Yusuke thought, "Why don't you cover up that eye then?"_

"_How? I'd always have a blindspot then."_

"_Even a great ninja like yourself should know that a blindspot is the most important area to focus on." Kakashi silently agreed. "During your stay here, I shall help train you to watch your blindspot." He reached over and pulled Kakashi's hia-ate over his left eye, keeping it an angle. "There! Now you look like a true _ _shinobi, and soon you will be invincible." Kakashi grinned underneath his mask._

_Yusuke threw a wooden kunai at Kakashi's left hand side. He jumped in the air but the kunai hit him anyway. "You must listen to the kunai as it cuts through the air."_

"_Hai!" Kakashi responded. Yusuke threw another kunai. Kakashi bent back, but the kunai hit him in the arm._

"_Focus your senses. Clear your mind, and see the kunai's target before it hits." Kakashi closed his good eye and stood up straight. Yusuke threw the kunai, and hid one its shadow. Kakashi stood there as the kunai came to him. He caught the first one kunai between his fingers. The second kunai came for his head. He threw the first kunai towards the second kunai without looking and hit it in mid air. Yusuke smiled and pocketed the wooden kunai. "That's the trick." _

"Over time, I didn't need to focus at all to protect my left. It just came to me. I owe it all to Yusuke-sama." Kakashi closed his eyes. "Then on the day of the assassination, a police crew infiltrated the house. Evidently, Yusuke-sama had been found out.

"_Kakashi run for it!"_

"_Yusuke-sama! I'll protect you!"_

"_No! Do not forget your mission! Tenshi's police force is here! This is your perfect chance to kill him!" Kakashi hesitated when the door barged open and the police ninja showed up. "Run!" Yusuke screamed one last time, before the police piled on him. One police officer came at Kakashi. He lifted his hia-ate and exposed his sharingan. A third dot formed on his left eye, and the full sharingan was now unlocked. The officer performed a few seals, but Kakashi had already anticipated his move and performed it on him. Lightning erupted from his palm and struck the police officer, leaving him wounded on the floor. The Copy Nin poofed from the house and appeared outside of the lair._

_Kakashi walked through the hidden entrances, and came to the last door which was the throne room of Tenshi. He opened the door and silently crept into the room. Tenshi had his back turned, while he looked out the window. "That traitor," Kakashi heard him say, "Housing a Konoha nin. He will pay." Kakashi charged a chidori and ran towards the dictator. His hand went right through his back and cut his heart in half. The chakra soared through Tenshi's body and burnt every cell. Kakashi ripped his arm from his body and poofed out of the room. As he jumped through trees towards the border of the Lightning Country, three hunter nins from the cloud village stopped him._

"_Hatake Kakashi, you are hearby under arrest for the murder of Tenshi Kurosawa." They performed seals and the sky turned dark. Thunder and lightning began to roar. Kakashi took stance and performed a seal. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Two shadow clones appeared and performed the seals that the the other hunter nins had. Lightning came down from the sky and struck two of the hunter nins. The leader struck down the two clones. Kakashi charged forward with a chidori ready for attack. The last cloud nin shot down a bolt of lightning straight towards Kakashi. The ANBU Copy Nin cut through the lightning bolt and continued his lunge forward, striking the hunter nin in the face. Kakashi panted as he looked at his hand. _

"My raikiri was created that day." Kakashi told Sakura. He put his mask back on and turned around to see his lover. "I heard no word from Yusuke-sama. Rumor was that he was killed by the nin police." Sakura went up on her toes and kissed Kakashi's masked lips.

"I'm sorry Kakashi," she said soothingly, "let's rest now. We'll see Tsunade-shishou in the morning about the incident." Kakashi nodded in agreement and walked with Sakura out of the bathroom. A note on the window caught Kakashi's attention. He went forward and took it. He looked around for any watchers. Satisfied, Kakashi turned back to Sakura and opened the letter. His eye widened in shock. "What is it?" Sakura asked. Kakashi kept his eyes glued to the paper.

"_Keep your blindside covered Kakashi_ signed Yusuke Tanaka."


	16. New Long Term Mission

**Chapter 16: New Long Term Mission**

Tsunade yawned in her bed, lipstick half faded, hair frizzed, and a thumping headache. "What a night." She breathed out before laying her arm across the chest of the person next to her. _PERSON??_ Her eyes shot open as she found a sleeping Jiraiya right next to her. She looked down at her bare body and shrieked. Jiraiya woke up and sat up in bed looking around.

"Wha? What is it?" He looked to his left. "Oh, morning Tsunade….wait a second…Tsunade???" He asked in disbelief. The Fifth pulled the sheet over her breasts and stared frantically at the Sannin.

"What the hell happened last night??" She yelled.

"Well, we had a few sake's, began talking about old times, and then…and then…Hehe I forgot!" Jiraiya said sheepishly. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"You don't think we…"

"Actually that part I remember quite clearly," Jiraiya began with a smile, "Ahh after 40 years I finally fu—" WHACK! Tsunade punched Jiraiya in the jaw causing him to fly out of the bed. Luckily he had his boxers on.

"GET OUT!" Tsunade roared. Jiraiya gathered his belongings and dashed out the door. Tsunade looked down at the bed and shivered. _I had sex with HIM?!?!_ She quickly got up and ran into the shower, where she stayed for 45 minutes scrubbing her body all over.

Kakashi and Sakura walked down the circular corridor in Hokage Tower. "Hopefully she's awake." Sakura said. Suddenly, the door of Tsunade's bedroom opened with a half naked Jiraiya running out. The two nins froze as they watched the old Sannin dash down the hall. Sakura paused for a second then gasped in shock. Kakashi stared impassively. "You don't think they…" Sakura began. Kakashi looked through the open door and blushed as he watched a naked Tsunade dash into the shower. He straightened up and stared ahead. Sakura stared at the Copy Nin. "What is it?" She asked. Kakashi blushed furiously.

"Hokage-sama…"

"What about her?"

"…"

"What is it???" Sakura asked impatiently.

"…They're bigger without the shirt on…" Sakura was confused then she heard the shower turn on. Her eyes widened and she clenched her fist. She shot a finger underneath his nose.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!" She screamed. Kakashi stood lazily at the kunoichi. He sighed.

"Guess we have to wait till she's done." They sat in the lobby outside of her office. 45 minutes passed and Tsunade still hadn't come back yet. Sakura had her head on Kakashi's lap staring at the ceiling, while the silver haired jounin was reading his _Icha Icha_ book.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"Hn?" He asked, face still buried in the book.

"Do you love me?" Kakashi was confused. He looked down at the kunoichi and smiled with his exposed eye.

"Of course I do."

"Do you really love m?" Kakashi was starting to worry.

"I love you more than anything in the world Sakura," he responded, "what's bugging you?" Sakura's face turned as pink as her hair.

"So even though…my body isn't up to par with other women…you still wouldn't leave me for someone with a better figure?" Kakashi's gaze softened. He sat her up and gave her the deepest kiss he could through his mask.

"I wouldn't have any other woman, and I wouldn't have you any other way." Sakura smile and gave him another kiss. Kakashi sensed Tsunade's chakra approaching down the curve in the hall. He moved Sakura from his lap and put his book away. The blonde bombshell Sannin appeared rubbing her head.

"Kakashi! Sakura! What do you guys need?" Kakashi and Sakura stood up addressing the Hokage.

"Just last night, we were ambushed by hunter nins wishing to retrieve a bounty for my head. The leader of the Lightning Country, Yusuke Tanaka, set the bounty." Tsunade's eyes widened at the information that was just disclosed to her.

"The leader of Lightning Country?" She asked bewildered, "Do you know if the Village of Clouds have anything to do with it?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Not that I know of." Tsunade walked into her office, pondering. The two jounins followed in step. Tsunade sat behind her desk, stacked with papers. She folded her hands in front of her and stared at the two over her interlocked fingers.

"I want you to go to Lightning Countr," Tsunade said, addressing the Copy Nin, "it will be an information gathering mission. I expect it to last at least 6 months." Kakashi's eye widened.

"6 months?" Kakashi inquired. He had plans set for Sakura's birthday, which was less than 2 months away. Sakura stared at the Copy Nin worried.

"Any problems?" Tsunade asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Kakashi sighed.

"None whatsoever," He responded, "but I do request a teammate."

"Gai is free. I will have him over here."

"If it is alright with you, I would like to choose my teammate." Tsunade looked suspiciously at the silver haired jounin. Kakashi kept his face impassive.

"And who do you choose?"

"Sakura." The pink haired kunoichi's eyes widened and she looked back at Kakashi. Tsunade thought about it a moment.

"Very well. If anything does happen to you, Sakura could help you out. She's the best medical nin in the village second to me." Sakura smiled at Kakashi. _Thank you Kakashi._ She thought. "Alright. You two should pack, and head out tonight. It takes about a week to get to the capital of Lightning Country." The two nins bowed and walked out of the office.

"Thanks Kakashi." Sakura said, hooking her arm with his. Kakashi's eye curved in a smile.

"Well it was either you or Gai." Sakura pouted and ripped her arm from his and folded her arms across her chest. Kakashi chuckled and pulled her into his side. She rested her head on his chest and continued walking back to the house. "Also, I didn't want to miss your birthday. I've got an extra special present planned." Sakura blushed and snuggled into his vest. The two reached home and began to pack accordingly. Sakura pulled out different colored tank tops and a few pairs of shorts. She packed a tooth brush, soap, hair brush, and plenty of tampons. _Missions don't stop my period._ Kakashi pulled out a few jounin outfits, toothbrush, soap, and plenty of _Icha Icha _books. _Missions get pretty boring._ The two zipped their bags shut and placed them on the ground next to the door.

"Umm.." Sakura began.

"Hn?" Kakashi asked. Sakura blushed again.

"Can I read with you again before we go?" Kakashi's eye widened, and his face turned pink.

"Sure…if you want." She sat on the bed and Kakashi sat next to her. He pulled out his orange book and turned to his favorite section.

"Keitaro slid his hand up her shirt…"

It was dark outside, and everybody was about to sleep for the night. The pink and silver haired jounins walked with their bags towards the gates of Konoha. "Ready Sakura?" The silver haired jounin asked the other. Sakura nodded. She gripped his hand and walked out the large gates on the path through the forest. Nearby on a large oak tree, two Cloud ninja watched the Konoha nins leave.

"They walked right into it." One said to the other.

"Raikage-sama will be happy."

"The Copy Nin is as good as gone." The two nins melted into the shadows and disappeared.

Kakashi halted abruptly looking over his shoulder. He looked to a large oak tree that casted a large shadow over the ground. _Are we being followed?_ He asked himself. He turned back around and caught up with Sakura. _Better keep my guard up._ "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Kakashi said with a smile. The two continued down the path. The sun shone brightly in the midday sky. There was a small breeze that kept the temperature at a moderate level. Sakura was enjoying the nice weather, relishing the feeling of the breeze blowing through her silky soft hair. Kakashi was too busy reading his book to notice anything around him. Sakura looked up at the jounin. The sudden urge returned. _What is under that mask??_ She fell back just a few feet and performed a few seals. She formed a bunshin that went around and reached for Kakashi's mask. He side stepped the clone while the real Sakura came out from underneath and took the book from his hands. Kakashi grabbed out for it, but another clone caught her fingers in his mask. Realizing the ploy, Kakashi grabbed the clone's wrist and yanked it from his face. The first clone tried again but failed as Kakashi sent it flying into a tree. The real Sakura hopped onto a tree, book in hand and a rasengan charged in her right hand.

"Show me your face, or I tear this book to shreds. As I recall, this is the newest edition." Sweat poured down Kakashi's face.

"Don't play games Sakura." Kakashi said from behind the kunoichi. She whipped around and saw his shadow clone take the book and hop back down to the real Kakashi. He took the book, called off the jutsu, and continued walking. Sakura pouted and hopped next to the shinobi.

"Let me see your face!" She whined.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what??"

"Just because." Sakura became angry.

"LET ME SEE!!!!!" She leapt into his face, causing the Copy Nin to fall backwards. Sakura went in a fury of trying to hook her fingers in the mask, but Kakshi kept moving his head around. Out of frustration she slammed her fists into the ground on either side of his head. The ground split beneath them and they fell between the newly made cracks in the ground.

"Sakura enough!" Kakashi finally yelled. The kunoichi flinched at the magnitude of his voice. "I'm tired of being ambushed by you to see what my face looks like. Has it occurred to you, that I'm not ready?" Sakura looked down. _He's right_, she thought to herself, _it's still his personal life. I have no right to intrude._

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Kakashi's gaze softened and he sat upright. He gave Sakura a warm hug and rubbed circles on her back.

"It's alright." They sat there in the middle of the giant crack for about 3 minutes before getting up and dusting off. Kakashi looked around and checked the map. "I think we should camp here for tonight." Sakura nodded in agreement and pulled out her blanket settling underneath a shady corner. Kakashi did the same, close to her blanket and took out a couple of packets of cup ramen. Sakura picked some sticks and made a fireplace in the middle of camp. Kakashi performed a few seals. "Fire missile jutsu!" a small stream of fire blew from his mouth and lit the sticks. Sakura pulled out a kettle and began walking towards the trees.

"I'm going to get some water." She called from over her shoulder. Kakashi continued preparations for their midday meal. He pulled out his orange book and continued from where he left off.

Sakura was walking through the forest swinging her kettle. _The stream should be just ahead now._ Sure enough the fresh water stream was in sight. She took the top off of the kettle and filled the metal pot with water. Everything was quiet. A bit too quiet for Sakura. Something caught her attention, and she ducked slightly. A kunai whizzed over her head. She dropped the kettle beside her and pulled out a kunai. "Show yourselves." She demanded. Two shinobi bearing the cloud hia-ate emerged from the shadows. "We're hear for the head of Hatake Kakashi. And you will take us to him."


	17. More Bounty Hunters

**Chapter 17: More Bounty Hunters**

Kakashi was at the camp reading his novel while waiting for Sakura with the water. His thoughts began to dwell onto her more than the novel. _My God, she's so beautiful. I'm so happy that she and I are alone for the next six months._ He put down his book and looked up at the clouds in the sky. _Such a peaceful day._ 15 minutes passed, and Kakashi started to become worried. _The stream isn't this far away._ He then heard the cracking of trees in the distance and an explosion of chakra. _Sakura!_ He got up and ran towards the energy.

"Why is there a bounty on Kakashi?" Sakura asked the two hunter nins.

"That information is on a need to know basis only," One of the nins said firmly, "and you do not need to know." Sakura slipped a kunai from her pouch. A hand grasped her wrist.

"We warn you not to use force." Sakura whipped around, chakra charged into her free hand. The nin easily dodged it and jabbed Sakura's side with two fingers. Sakura coughed, spitting some blood onto the floor. "You're kidney has been punctured. You will die if you fight any longer." The nin said impassively. Sakura dropped to her knees and panted heavily. "Where is Hatake Kakashi?" He asked patiently. Sakura had her right hand gripping at her side, and her left hidden from sight. She charged a rasengan in her free hand, and with lightning fast movements appeared behind the nin. She thrusted her hand into his back, shattering his vertebrae. The nin collapsed on the floor paralyzed and on the brink of consciousness. The second nin performed a few seals, and shot chakra in the form of lightning from his hand towards Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi moved out of the way, the lightning grazing her left arm. The bolt cracked through a tree, which fell over slowly and with a deafening thud. Sakura spit up more blood. She disappeared in a whirl of petals into a tree. The hunter nin performed a few seals and bowed his head. Sakura summoned healing chakra and began to treat her kidney. The hunter nin looked up and vanished. He appeared on Sakura's right. Sakure spun her head to look at the cloud nin. He had what looked like a stake made of chakra in his hand. He drove it through Sakura's shoulder causing her to scream in pain. He forcefully drew back the stake and prepared for another strike. Out of the corner of his eye, the hunter nin saw a blue light getting closer by the millisecond. He turned his head to see a silver haired shinobi with mismatched eyes charging his way with blue lightning in his hand. His target had arrived. The nin turned towards Kakashi and thrusted the stake in his path. Kakashi drove his raikiri right through the stake and cut through the nin's chest. The cloud nin's eyes lost life, and he flopped down from the tree onto the floor. Sakura almost fell off the tree before Kakashi caught her. He picked her up in his arms and dashed back to camp. _God let her be alive_ he thought to himself.

_Sakura…_ The Pink haired kunoicihi heard a familiar voice reverberating in her head. _Sakura_, it called louder. She looked around to see a gray sky and dark green grass. She put her hand to her side. Her kidney was in perfect condition. She rotated her arm in her socket with ease, not feeling any pain. _Sakura!_ The voice was a bit clearer. It sounded like Kakashi. Sakura turned her head to the left and saw a white light that looked very appealing. She got up slowly and walked towards the light. "Maybe he's waiting for me on the other side." She said to herself. Suddenly, she felt a jolt through her body. She stopped in her tracks and held her heart. She felt the jolt again and woke up with a huge gasp. She sat up spitting up blood as she circulated the oxygen through her lungs. She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her, being gentle with her right shoulder.

"Thank God." Kakashi breathed. Sakura sat there, head against his chest. She let the warmth and comfort spread through her body. After half a minute, Kakashi brought Sakura at arms length from him. He looked into her emerald orbs with his one onyx eye. "What happened Sakura?" Kakashi asked. She gave the details of the incident. The silver haired jounin's eye narrowed in anger and looked off towards the stream. He stood up. "Stay here. I'll be back in a flash." He said before walking towards the battle grounds.

"Wait!" Sakura cried. Kakashi stopped and turned his head. "What if more come? My chakra's pretty low." Kakashi performed a cross seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Three clones appeared and surrounded Sakura, Sharingan exposed. The real Kakashi walked off.

Kakashi arrived at the battle grounds and saw the two bodies lying there, motionless. He approached the first one and noticed the bulging skin, where his bone fragments were. _A broken back doesn't mean you're dead._ Kakashi thought to himself. He pulled out a kunai and flipped the body over. Kakashi's eye widened at the sight. The shinobi had parts of his ribs and other bone fragments sticking out of his abdomen. Blood poured slowly from the open wounds. His eyes were turned to the back of his head, mouth open. Kakashi closed his eye and turned to the other body. _I really don't want to deal with that mess_. The other cloud nin had a hole in his chest from where the raikiri penetrated. He knealt down and searched the body for any identification. He found a mission scroll in his flak vest. He untied the binding string and read the scroll.

_By order of the Raikage of the Village of Clouds:_

_The Konoha shinobi Hatake Kakashi, is to be apprehended and submitted to daimyo of Lightning Country. The charges are assassination of a previous Lightning daimyo. The target is to be captured alive and brought back to Lightning Country ASAP._

Kakashi's eye widened at the final part;

_This request shall be sent to all neighboring Hidden Villages._

_Signed,_

_Yondaime Raikage_

Kakashi rolled up the scroll and put it in a free pocket in his vest. He looked at the sky above him. _Sent to every village? Surely Tsunade-sama wouldn't go along with this. _He turned and walked back to the campsite. As he walked back, thoughts raced through his head. _How will Sakura and I be able to complete the mission? Security is bound to be tight, and now they have every hidden village after my head. _He smelled the ramen as he approached.

"Hi Kakashi!" Sakura greeted. Kakashi waved back and put a smile on. He called off the clones and sat down next to her. New information popped into his head. _Hmm?_ "Did you find anything."

"No," he lied, "nothing." He turned to the pink haired shinobi as she poured two bowls of ramen. "Why are you so happy and energetic all of a sudden?" Kakashi asked. Sakura giggled.

"Your clones and I talked a lot," She began, "evidently, the little _accident_ between you and Shizune-san didn't happen just once." Kakashi blushed and put his hand behind his head.

"Ah, I really have to teach my clones to keep their mouths shut." He said, chuckling weakly. Sakura leaned in on her elbow and looked into Kakashi's eye with menace.

"So how was she?" Sakura asked under her breath. Kakashi blushed furiously.

"Sakura…" He began.

"C'mon I won't tell anybody."

"Umm." He stroked his chin.

"Hmm?"

"She was," he began slowly, Sakura waiting an answer, "she was, how do you say it?" Sakura was on the brink of exploding with impatience. "She was…arousing in many many ways." Sakura was shocked at his blunt description. "Whatever I wanted, she did, and vice versa. Plus, she had training from Tsunade-sama on nerve locations in male anatomy." Sakura blushed furiously. _I wish I never asked._ A sudden feeling went through her body. Kakashi caught the expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said quietly, "it's just…it's just…"

"Hn?" 

"I guess I'm a bit…jealous." Kakashi was taken aback.

"Jealous? Why?"

"Well, you seem to have had an amazing time with Shizune-san. And we've never really….done anything like that…yet." Kakashi's gaze softened. He put an arm around her.

"Don't worry," He cooed, "Just wait a bit longer." Sakura smiled and kissed his masked lips. They both sat down and ate. Kakashi held his book in front of his face, and performed a seal. The book stayed in mid-air right in front of his face. Sakura giggled as she saw his hand pull down the mask and his free hand bringing up the bowl. Within a flash he was finished. Sakura continued eating, savoring the flavor of the noodles and soup. "He Sakura." Kakashi asked, breaking the silence.

"Hn?" She asked her mouth full of noodles.

"What do you think about staying at an inn within the next couple of days?" Sakura gulped down her food.

"That sounds wonderful!" She exclaimed. Kakashi grinned through his mask.

"Good. Because we'll be passing through Yutaka in order to get to where we're going." Kakashi picked up the empty bowls and discarded them nearby. Sakura rolled the idea of Yutaka in her mind. _I heard that's one of the biggest cities in fire country!_ She told herself, _Maybe I can pick up something nice for Kakashi._

Kakashi unrolled his sleeping bag. Thoughts of Yutaka came across his mind. _There should be many shops, _he thought to himself, _maybe I can pick up something nice for Sakura._ He looked over at the pink haired girl as she settled into her own sleeping bag, which was conveniently a foot away from his own. Sakura looked up at Kakashi. Her emerald green eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Kakashi was lost in her lustful orbs. "Kakashi?" Sakura asked, waking him from his trance. He shook himself and pulled out his book.

"Sorry." He mumbled before picking up from his last place. Sakura shrugged and fell into a comfortable slumber. Kakashi looked back at her peaceful face and smiled. He turned back to his book and continued to read.

The sound of leaves rustling woke up Kakashi. He slipped a kunai from under his sleeve and lifted his hia-ate. _Where are you?_ He asked the predators silently. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed three figures walking towards him. He performed a few seals and seeped into the shadows, leaving behind a kawarimi. One of the figures raised his arm and launched a shuriken at the clone. The clone popped into a log and Kakashi emerged from behind them, kunai drawn. "Make a sound and your blood will run like a river." Kakashi hissed. The figures froze. Kakashi performed the body binding jutsu and watched as the three figures stood there with shocked expressions on their faces. He proceeded to check for any identification. Sure enough, he found another scroll on them, saying the same thing. He looked at their hia-ates. _Rock Nin too??_ He thought to himself. Even Konoha's greatest enemy was now on Kakashi's tail. _I just hope Kazekage-sama will have enough sense to burn the scrolls. _Kakashi made a quick movement and the three nins were dead. He picked each one up and took them to the river. He dumped the bodies in and walked back to camp. When he got back, he checked Sakura. She was still fast asleep, face still peaceful. He slipped back into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. _Tomorrow we head for Yukata. Maybe _he_ can help me out with this situation._


	18. Yukata

**Chapter 18: Yukata**

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the circular hallway towards Tsunade's office. "What do you think she wants?" Naruto asked the Uchiha prodigy.

"Beats me." Sasuke responded impassively. The past few days were filled with how he was going to kill Kakashi and Sakura. Itachi was supplying him with many ideas, some gruesome, while others were less sickening. Naruto, however, spent most of his time trying to figure out how he will pop the question to Hinata.

The two ANBU nins arrived at the 5th's office. Naruto knocked on the door. "Come in." They heard Tsunade call. Sasuke opened the door and walked in, Naruto right behind him. The blonde Sannin had her hands folded on her desk with her chin resting on top. "I have an ANBU rank mission for you both. Naruto grinned with delight. Sasuke stared impassively. She tossed a scroll to each. After unraveling the scrolls, both jounins read in shock.

"They've got the all the hidden villages in on this?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why did he kill that daimyo?" Sasuke asked.

"It was a mission assigned to him back when he was just started his ANBU career. He was only 3 years younger than you two are now," Tsunade began, "I have spoken to the kages of the neighboring villages and only Sand has agreed to ignore the bounty." Naruto crushed the scroll in his palm. _Gaara,_ he thought,_ at least there is one sane person in this world._

"What are the mission objectives." Sasuke asked.

"You are to catch up with Kakashi and Sakura. Do not let them know that they are being protected. Though I have the utmost confidence in Kakashi's ability, shinobis from 12+ hidden villages can even overwhelm the Copy Nin. Your job is to take out the enemies before they attack him. Their mission is to find out what's going on in Lightning Country. This was not part of it so I don't expect them to have to deal with it. And besides," Tsunade added, "I'd like to see them back here. They are two of our best nins after all, next to you two." Naruto grinned widely. Sasuke still looked impassive. Though he kept a stoic face, his thoughts were churning up new ideas. _This will be easier now with this new mission._ Sasuke thought.

_Call it a blessing in disguise little brother_. Itachi commented.

"Dismissed!" Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi and Sakura continued down the path towards Yukata. Sakura was observing the trees around her, and admiring the beauty of the fire country. Kakashi had his nose in his porn, but was sneaking glances at the pink haired kunoichi standing next to him. He couldn't help it. He wanted her so badly but she wasn't of legal age yet. Sakura Felt the exact same feeling, but refrained from looking at the silver haired jounin's toned physique.

Sakura moved closer to Kakashi and linked her arm around his. Kakashi gladly obliged, but did not lift his eyes from his book. _Finally, _he thought to himself,_ somebody to spend the rest-_ His mind came to a screeching halt. _Tsunade._ He thought. _The village. What would they think of us being together??_ Kakashi slid his arm from Sakura's grip. She looked up puzzled. "What's the matter?" She asked. Kakashi stopped and sighed, putting his book back into his pocket.

"Sakura, have you thought about how the village will react to this?"

"I thought you didn't care about that."

"I didn't, until I realized that it _will_ be a huge factor in our relationship. Obviously we cannot keep it a secret forever. Sooner or later word is going to get out, and Tsunade will not take it kindly. Not in the slightest."

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest. "So what are you saying then? You want to dump me?" She asked angrily.

"No that's not what I mean-"

"Then what do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" She put emphasis on the honorific. Kakashi sighed and looked down at the ground. Sakura picked up her pack and walked towards town. Kakashi continued and tried to walk alongside the medic nin but she would walk faster. He tried to put his arm around her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Sakura-"

"Don't even try." She interrupted. It was a quiet walk to the town, filled with awkward moments between the two nins. Sakura was furious at what she just heard. _I can't believe him! First he says things like he loves me and doesn't care what anyone else thinks, but now he's saying that he does care! What's wrong with him?_

"_That's men for you._" Inner Sakura boasted. _And that's putting it lightly_ Sakura retorted. She shot an evil glare at Kakashi who just caught up with her.

"Don't forget to book separate rooms in Yukata." Sakura spat. Kakashi nodded his head slowly.

"Hai, hai." He replied. Something caught Kakashi's attention from behind him. He turned around caught the kunai heading his way. Sakura turned to see what was wrong and saw Kakashi's sharingan exposed.

"What is it?" She asked. He jumped off towards the kunai source. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Sakura yelled jumping after him. The Copy Nin rushed towards the source. _So much chakra!_ He thought. Then, almost instantly, it was gone. He jumped faster, his heart pounding. He charged a rasengan in his right hand. When he got to the spot, his eyes went wide. A dead body was on the terrain; his eyes white, and with three giant gashes in his chest, and a round burn mark in his stomach. The man's hia-ate showed that he was from the Hidden Village of Mist. Kakashi looked around. _Who did this?_

Sasuke and Naruto rushed through the trees, trying to catch up with Kakashi's 2 day headstart. "You think we'll make it in time?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely," Sasuke responded, "If I know Kakashi, it's that he'll always take the long route and that he'll always take his time." Naruto shrugged in agreement. His only thoughts were on his best friend, Sakura, and what her condition would be if he didn't get there in time. Sasuke had both nins on his mind, except his thoughts revolved around death. _Just a lil more time, and I'll be able to kill them._ Saskue thought to himself.

"_Just think of it little brother," _Itachi started, " _You will be rid of your closest friends, and you will be all powerful._" Sasuke's mind came to a halt. _No_ he thought.

"_What?_" Itachi inquired.

_I am nothing like you. And I will never gain power the way you did._

"_Stop being such a coward, Sasuke._"

_Shut up and stay out of my thoughts._ Sasuke ordered. His sharingan was exposed and he was using all of his force to shut him away.

"_What are you doing?_" Itachi growled.

A prison formed around Itachi, which slowly drained his energy, and he started to lose conciousness. "_You can't keep me here forever little brother…"_ Itachi wearily said, and passed out.

Sasuke's regained focus of the trees and regained his initial velocity. "Sasuke!" Naruto called, "We've got company." Ahead of them, there was a nin ready to throw a kunai in a general direction. _He must be after Kakashi_ Sasuke thought. He charged a chidori and with God like speed, plunged it threw the nin's stomach. The nin recoiled and pulled out a Fuma Shuriken. Naruto activated his Kyuubi chakra and lashed out to the nin. The Kyuubi chakra slashed through his chest, leaving three gash marks. The nin's eyes turned to the back of his head, and he flopped onto the ground. Kyuubi Naruto's fangs bared at the dead nin's corpse.

"Time to go Naruto." Sasuke said firmly, sharingan ablaze looking towards the west. "Kakashi's coming." The ANBU shinobi disappeared from sight, masking their chakra. Kakashi arrived moments later only to be surprised.

"Kakashi-sensei what's with you?" Sakura demanded jumping into the scene. She looked down and saw the dead nin. "Oh my God." She exclaimed.

"He tried to kill me, but somebody else got to him." Kakashi said slowly. He analyzed the burn mark in his chest. _Lightning…possibly cloud nin_ he concluded. Kakashi stood up and walked North.

"Hey, hey!" Sakura called, "Where are you going now?"

"Yukata is just a mile away. Kakashi said over his shoulder. Sakura straightened herself up and followed the Copy Nin. She kept a fair distance, because she was still angry at him. Kakashi pulled out his book and continued reading. _Heartless bastard_ Sakura said to herself, _He just wanted to read his porn_.

_I shouldn't have brought it up_ Kakashi said to himself, behind his orange book. The two continued along the path North. About a half an hour later, the Konoha shinobi arrived in the town of Yukata. It's streets were lined with inns and shops. The Broadway busteled with tourists, most of which were incredibly wealthy. Children ran around with masks on of different animals. Sakura looked around as if she were a child again. _Wow!_ She thought to herself. Kakashi kept his gaze forward as he walked between crowds of people. He looked for an inn that didn't look too expensive. They came across a run down old Inn/Pub. It was called The Pink Brassiere. _Sounds like Jiraiya-sama's type of place. _Kakashi said to himself. He walked inside, Sakura following him. The customers were all men, each drunk and surrounded by young women. Kakashi walked to the counter. "Two rooms please." He said to the host.

The host of the shop was a sleazy type of man. He wore a shocking pink suit with a carnation in his pocket, and his bleached blonde hair was slick back. His hair was literally marbled over with gel. His mustache was twisted at the ends in a looping pattern. "Certainly sir!" He said in a rich boasting fashion. The host turned around and checked his books. He turned to Kakashi again. "Oooo I'm sooo sorry but it looks like we only have one room left." Sakura bowed her head. _SHIT!_ She screamed mentally.

"We'll take it." Kakashi responded. Sakura gave the Copy Nin a death glare. The man hopped up and grabbed the room keys.

"Right this way sir, and madam." He bowed flamboyantly to an angry Sakura. The nins followed the pink clad host up three flights of stairs to their floor. The walls were lined with dinky lights and faded wood. The host stopped at room number 312, and opened the door with the brass key. He stepped out of the way to let the Konoha Nins through. Kakashi stepped in first and observed the dim room. Everything looked very old and worn. There was one king sized in the middle of the room with plain white sheets and 4 pillows. It was the only thing that looked welcoming in the room.

"Home sweet home." He muttered under his breath. Sakura stepped in next and was mortified at how everything looked.

"Would there be anything else for you two lovebirds?" The sleazy host cooed. Sakura shot a death glare at the man.

"Nope thank you very much." Kakashi quickly said taking the keys and closing the door on the host. Sakura rushed over to an empty corner in the room and set down her bags. She pulled out her sleeping bag and unrolled it. She forcefully began to remove her clothes and setting them aside in neat piles. "Sakura, you can take the bed if you want." Kakashi said softly.

"I'm fine here thank you." She snapped. Kakashi sighed and dropped his bag next to his bed. He laid down and put his arm over his eye.

"You going shopping later?" He asked.

"Mind your own business." Sakura spat. _That's It!_ Kakashi screamed in his mind. He sat up and glared at the pink haired girl.

"What the hell is your problem??" Kakashi demanded.

"The fact that you fear showing affection of me in public! All of a sudden you care about what Tsunade and the others have to say about us?" Sakura was on the verge of tears, "I thought you loved me." Kakashi's heart sank into the Abyss. He leapt off the bed and held Sakura's arms.

"Of course I love you Sakura," He said softly, "I just don't know what will happen if things went out in the open." He pulled her into an embrace. Her arms went up on their own to embrace him back. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't leave me," Sakura whispered, "don't you ever leave me."

"I'll never leave you Sakura," he responded, " I promise." He broke off the embrace and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked worried. Kakashi stopped and turned around with his eye in a half circle.

"To the shops," he replied, "There was something there I thought you might like." Sakura smiled and continued organizing her belongings. Kakashi turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the steps and into the lobby. He walked up to the host who was busy polishing his finger nails. "Excuse me," the host straightened up and gave his widest smile, "Where can I find the Tatewake Tea shop?" The host's smile dropped instantly. A look of shock came over his face.

"North 17 shops and on the left." He whispered.

"Thank you!" Kakashi said and left. The streets were just as busy as he walked down counting the shops as they went by. Goods ranging from fruit to face powder were being sold left and right. Kakashi caught sight of a weapon's shop with a pink wakizashi. _That's what I'll get for her_ he noted. When he reached the 17th shop, he found the teashop. It was white and 7 stories high. The Copy nin walked through the front curtain and watched as the customers turned their heads to see who had come in. All looked like high class officials. They sneered at Kakashi's jounin attire. His gaze however, was locked onto a man in the back with a white porcelain mask on. He walked straight to the man and sat down at his table.

"It's been a while," the man greeted, "Kakashi senpai."

"Good to see you too." The man removed the mask, to reveal the ANBU captain Yamato.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need information," Kakashi responded, "On Yusuke Tanaka, the daimyo of Lightning Country."

"I see," he said setting down his glass, "So you need to know why the Raikage wants your head." Kakashi was puzzled.

"Not the Raikage, Yusuke Tanaka."

"Kakashi senpai, they are the same person." Kakashi's eye went wide.

"Yusuke-sama…._Raikage???I_


	19. The Death of Hatake Kakashi

**Chapter 19: The Death of Hatake Kakashi**

"How long has he been Raikage?" Kakashi asked.

"About 20 years now." Yamato responded into his glass. _That's before I first met him_ Kakashi thought to himself. _How can such a high class leader act as a common man? And why would he become the feudal lord of Lightning country?_ All sorts of questions whizzed through the Copy Nin's mind. He stood up from the table.

"We'll be in touch." Kakashi said.

"Till next time senpai." Yamato replied and poofed away. Kakashi turned to walk out when suddenly two large men stood in his path.

"May I help you?" Kakashi asked flatly.

"You are that Copy ninja that we've been hearing about," a man said behind Kakashi, "There is quite a large bounty on your head." The Copy Nin turned around to see a man in a white suit with a pipe standing very formal like just 5 feet behind him.

"So I have heard," Kakashi replied, "and I'm guessing you seek this bounty?" The man put the pipe to his lips and smirked. Kakashi sensed the two large men advancing on him. He sighed, _might as well go easy on these guys_. He took a quick step towards the pipe smoking man, listening to the burly men falter in step and collide with each other. His eye formed a half circle as he smiled underneath his mask. "I'm sorry, but I have no time for games. I have somebody waiting for me." The man in the white suit scowled and snapped his fingers. Kakashi felt two chakra sources heading his way. Maintaining his composure, he performed the kawarimi symbols with his hands behind his back. Two nins clad in black garments sliced right through the log that replaced him. "The Demon Brothers work for you now?" Kakashi chuckled. The man in white was fuming now.

"You leave me no choice, Hatake Kakashi." Shockingly, he performed lightning fast seals. Kakashi's eye widened. _THAT jutsu?_ "Death Clock Jutsu!" Kakashi felt his soul being ripped from his body. He appeared from his hiding spot behind a Japanese maple tree. The man in white smirked. "You have approximately 10 more minutes to live Hatake." Kakashi panted heavily. _How could he know that jutsu?_ The Copy Nin raised his Hia-ate and glared at the man. He used the taijutsu speed he copied from both Rock Lee and Maito Gai. With God like speed he disappeared and reappeared in front of the man kicking him in the jaw sending him through the ceiling of the first and second floors.

"Indoors, right. No room for secondary lotus." Kakashi reminded himself. He winced at the pain in his chest. _9 minutes_. Kakashi leapt to the first floor but was stopped by the Demon Brothers who wrapped him in chains. _Shit._ He cursed himself. They tightented their hold on the Copy Nin causing the chains to cut into his flesh. _8 and half minutes, what now Kakashi?_

Sakura walked out of the hotel observing her surroundings. "So many stores!" She breathed taking in the great pleasures the town had to offer. "Maybe I'll get something to eat first." She headed North down the street and noticed a large crowd of people far ahead. _Wonder what's going on?_ She asked herself. She continued walking and found that the crowd was outside a huge teashop. She hopped up and down, but saw nothing. She then focused the chakra in her feet and took a huge leap. To her utter horror she saw a silver haired jounin faced down on the floor. "KAKASH!" She screamed.

The Copy Nin thought fast on how to get out of this death hold which he had been in before. Last time however, he was able to make a kawarimi, but not this time. He then narrowed his eyes and poofed out of the hold. The chains fell to the ground and left the Demon Brothers baffled. Kakashi came up behind the first brother and snapped his neck. He pulled out a kunai and launched it into the chest of the other. _7 minutes._ He launched himself to the man in white who had enough time to free himself. Kakashi charged a raikiri and ran towards the man. He grabbed the wrist of the Copy Nin and held it low so as not to harm his abdomen. The man smirked and with lightning fast speed pulled out a hidden kotetsu, which he jabbed into the gut of Kakashi. It was like a white hot pain searing through his inner organs. Kakashi gasped and winced. _Fuck!_ He thought to himself. His eyes opened to look at the man in white. "Consider yourself lucky Hatake," He began, "the jutsu I hit you with earlier wouldn't have let up unless you killed me. This I assure you is a better way of dying than having your soul fully extracted from your body." Kakashi's sight was starting to fade. _What now?_ He thought,_ is this it? What about the mission?_

An image of Yusuke Tanaka came into focus.

_What about Konoha?_

The village view faded into setting.

_What about…_

Sakura's picture came into mind.

_Sakura…_

An outside force yet vaguely familiar filled his body.

_Sakura…I promised Sakura…_

The chakra was visible outside of his body.

"_I won't leave you I promise."_ The memory of his promise to her flashed before his eyes. And like a flash of lightning, Kakashi's right arm broke free from the man's grasp and slammed the raikiri into his abdomen. Malice shot like a flamethrower from his eyes. Or maybe that was the amaterasu that his bloodline limit had cast. Black flames engulfed the man in white. His screams were heard throughout the shop. All that was left were small ebony flames that were in a pile before Kakashi's feet. He sighed and pulled the kotetsu from his stomach. Using his hand as a source of pressure for the wound, Kakashi made his way downstairs to the front curtain. His vision was going in and out of focus. _Must get to Sakura…_ he willed himself through the curtain. A crowd of people were outside all shrieking and gasping at what they saw and Kakashi's battered form. The last thing the Copy Nin saw was a head of pink hair hopping up and down behind the crowd.

…_Sakura…_

The pink haired kunoichi burst through the crowd sending people flying in different directions. _Oh please don't die on me!_ She ran to the unconscious form and flipped over his body. His sharingan was exposed and his onyx eye had lost life. Sakura had thought the worst. She immediately formed five quick seals and green chakra formed in her hands over his bleeding wound. 4 minutes passed and the wound still wouldn't heal. "C'mon Kakashi stay with me!" She cried. Tears started to pour from her eyes. Kakashi laid there lifeless, his arms laid up turned on his sides. Sakura's chakra diminished, and her hands flopped to her side. She stared down her dead lover, tears spilling from her eyes like a river. She threw her head on his chest and sobbed loudly.

"No," she whispered, "You can't be gone."

_You can't be gone…_

"_Kakashi!" Sakura called out on the training fields. "Where are you?" The silver haired jounin jumped down behind her from the treetops, silently. He crept up to the oblivious pink haired girl. Slowly, he lowered his face to her ear._

"_Right here." He whispered. The pink haired girl shrieked and ran forward with lightning speed. "Ah..Ahaha!! Sakura come back!" Kakashi laughed calling after his fleeing companion. She stopped and turned around. She was fuming mad. _

"_Don't do that!!!" She screamed running back to Kakashi, her hands balled into fists. She started swinging punches into a cloud of smoke. "Huh?" _

"_Behind you again." Kakashi's voice whispered. Sakura jumped and turned around to land a fist on Kakashi's jaw. The Copy Nin tumbled backwards 4 times and collided into a tree. Sakura gasped and ran over to the heap of her lover. _

"_Ohhh I'm sorry Kakashi!" She knelt down and lifted up his head. His exposed eye was in swirling. Sakura sweat-dropped. "C'mon you sissy I didn't hit you that hard." Suddenly two strong arms grabbed her waist and pulled her into a sitting posture, back up against the jounin's flak vest. Sakura rested her head between on his sternum. It was 12:30 on a Sunday afternoon in July. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and the kids were running around since they didn't have to go to the academy. "Mmm, why can't everyday be like this?" Sakura whispered, taking in the scent of cherry blossoms in the air._

"_Because we are shinobi," Kakashi replied, "our life is devoted to duty, not pleasure." Sakura did not like these words. She didn't like the fact that one day she might die in battle. Kakashi rested his chin on top of her head. "But once in a while, beautiful days are allowed." Sakura smiled and turned her head to kiss Kakashi's masked lips. "Never leave me Hatake Kakashi."_

"_I won't, I promise." Kakashi replied, his eye in a half curve._

"You promised you wouldn't leave me." Sakura said between sobs. She lifted her head slowly from the Copy Nin's body. "You promised me that day in the grounds and just half an hour ago." Her face filled with anger. "Don't you die on me now you hear!" She screamed. She raised her right palm and thrusted it onto Kakashi's wound. "RASENGAN!!" The chakra started to swirl in the Copy Nin's chakra center. The flame was rekindled and chakra started to pour throughout his body. _If you could do it, so can I! _Sakura thought to herself. The only downside of this was that, her chakra was almost depleted. Sakura winced, as the last of her chakra left her. _Not enough_ She said to herself. _How do I get chakra fast??_ She looked around and saw a food stand. _Chouji eats before every fight!_ "Hey! I need a bowl of ramen quick!!" The man watching from his food stand hurried and ran the finished bowl to Sakura. She gulped down the helping and felt some chakra replenish into her body. She repeated the process. "RASENGAN!" more chakra poured into Kakashi's body. _This better work_! Sakura halted the rasengan to save energy and checked for a pulse. She looked at his lips. _CPR might be the only way now._ She had never seen under his mask, and knew that Kakashi would throw a shit fit if he found out that she exposed his face to this crowd of people. _If it means saving his life_,she slowly reached for his mask.

_Kakashi._ A voice called out. _Kakashi!!_ It cried again. Kakashi woke up in a white hall.

_Wha? _He said, feeling groggy and tense. He looked around and saw nothing, except for three figures standing off in the distance. He walked closer to see who the three figures were. He gasped as the figures came into focus. There they were; Obito, Rin, and Yondaime. _Hey don't think that you're dying on us now, asshole!_ Obito said, as he smiled at his old comrade.

_Kakashi, you have someone that loves you now, and who you love in return! Never give that up!_ Rin exclaimed.

_Kakashi._ Yondaime spoke up. Kakashi listened wide-eyed and shocked at his former sensei. _Your time is not now. Go to her, and take care of my son will you?_ Kakashi nodded, as tears welled up in his eyes. 

_Kakashi._ A fourth voice said from nowhere. Kakashi recognized the voice. It's been a very long time since he heard that voice. _I am proud of you son._ His father's image came into view right behind his three comrades. Kakashi couldn't hold back as the tears poured from his eyes. _Thank you father_.

_Now GO!_ The four people exclaimed.

Sakura gasped as a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, her fingers lightly touching the end of the mask. Her heart rose up ten fold.

"What did I tell you about being nosey?" Kakashi whispered in pain. Sakura threw her arms around Kakashi's neck.

"I thought that I lost you!" Sakura cried into Kakashi's shoulder. He lay there weary and surviving only on will power and the chakra that Sakura had transferred into him.

"That's the Copy Nin!" Somebody screamed from the crowd.

"Get him while he's down! There's a lot of money to be earned!" The crowd started to advance on the two. Sakura prepared herself to defend Kakashi at all costs.

"Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A familiar voice called. A giant ball of fire burnt the front row of attackers.

"Kuchiosen no jutsu!" Another familiar voice called. Immediately the two were in the sky on top of the great Gamabunta. Sakura was puzzled.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" Sakura said with confusion. The two ANBU nins stood in front of their former teammates with their backs turned, observing the attackers below.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto called, "Guess we failed the mission huh?"

"That may be," Sasuke replied, "but sacrificing your friends in order to complete the mission would've made us worse than trash." The two nins turned their heads to smile at their comrades. Sakura smiled with tears in her eyes. Kakashi smiled with the utmost pride in his students. For a split second, he could've sworn instead of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, he saw Obito, Rin, and Yondaime. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." The reunited team 7 laughed.


	20. Team 7 Reunited

**Chapter 20: Team 7 Reunited**

"Uzumaki!" Gamabunta roared, "What do you want?"

"Just to save Kakashi-sensei, thanks Gamabunta!" Naruto replied.

"Hatake eh? The son of the White Fang needs saving?"

"Thanks for your help Gamabunta-sama." Kakashi thanked weakly. Sasuke helped up Kakashi and Naruto picked up a chakra depleted Sakura. They hopped off the toad king and started hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke started, "sorry for trying to kill you earlier." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"No harm done Sasuke. I understand." The team jumped down onto the street, some people turning their heads to see where they came from. Sasuke shouldered Kakashi to the door of the inn they stayed at. The host danced from behind his counter to the meet them.

"Welcome back- Oh my lord what happened to you??" He asked in a girlish manner. Kakashi smiled at the host.

"You have quite a town here." He responded. The four nins moved passed the host and walked to their floor and room. Kakashi fumbled with the key. "Dammit," he exclaimed, "Why are their 5 key holes?" Sakura took his hand.

"Here, let me." She unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting Sasuke and Kakashi walk in first then her and Naruto. The ANBU nins set their comrades on the bed and took spots on opposite sides of the bed. Naruto guarded the door, and Sasuke took the window. Sakura helped propped up Kakashi on some pillows to keep the blood flow going throughout his body. "Naruto could you get some cold water? And Sasuke could you get my med kit?" The ANBU nins nodded and got to work. With her supplies, Sakura began to bandage Kakashi's sword wound and cleaned the area. Kakashi winced at the pain, and tried his hardest to keep awake. After she finished, Sakura pulled a sheet up to cover Kakashi's abdomen.

"Thanks Sakura." He breathed. Sakura smiled at her lover. "Now," Kakashi began, "what are you two doing following us? I'm pretty sure now that it was you two who killed that guy back in the forest."

Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked. "Tsunade-baachan gave us a mission to make sure that your asses were covered while you went to gather info. Dealing with at least 12 ninja villages is not your responsibility." Kakashi smiled under his mask. _Thank you Godaime-sama._

"Once you got into Yukata, we took refuge just outside, in the alleyway. Naruto sent a bunshin to watch your room, and we took the outside doors. When you left though, this dobe went off to get ramen, so I had to find him first." Naruto pouted.

"Shaadaap Teme! I wasn't like you ogling at the girls in the inn!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"Sasuke? Ogling???" Sakura said laughing. Sasuke blushed and turned his face away.

"So by the time we arrived, the damage had been dealt. Those two burly guys were about to get you right when you exited, but we got them." Sasuke added quickly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in shame.

"So we uhh kinda failed the mission by being discovered." Kakashi smiled at his ex-student.

"That may be true," he began, "but now we have a full team. One that we are all familiar with, and one that will now accompany Sakura and I on our info mission." The two ANBU nins looked up at their ex-sensei. "Team 7 has been reunited. I am not your teacher anymore. I am your team leader. So drop all honorifics. You are all friends to me." The three younger jounins nodded together.

"So do we have a game plan?" Naruto asked.

"The capital of Lightning Country is a week's travel away from here. It takes three of those days to get to the border of Lightning Country. We shall rest a day here, then continue traveling tomorrow." Kakashi looked around, "Umm sorry guys, they have no more rooms left." Naruto waved a hand.

"No problem! We'll rough it on the floor!" He blushed furiously, "you two can take the bed." Sakura blushed. Kakashi looked away. Sasuke turned away also. Inside the fire burned a bit, but he got over it mostly. _She's my best friend. All three of them are. And no one, not even the entity of my brother shall sway my will._ Sasuke looked up.

"I'm cool with that." He added in. Kakashi and Sakura smiled at their teammate.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said, eyes watering. Kakashi stretched out.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty tired. You go out for a bit, I'm gonna take a nap. Oh and Naruto." Kakashi performed a kage bunshin. Naruto did in step. Both clones left the room. Kakashi's whispered to Naruto's, "At a market two shops down, there is a pink Wakizashi. Buy it and I'll pay you back. It's for Sakura." The clone Naruto grinned.

"You got it Kakashi!" Both clones poofed away. The real Naruto grinned and gave Kakashi a thumbs up. "I'm going to get some things, looks like we'll be eating in tonight. You guys need anything?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Umm could you possibly bring me back umm…" Sakura blushed. She looked over at her toiletry case. Naruto stared blankly for a minute.

"She wants tampons idiot." Sasuke said impassively. Sakura blushed furiously. Naruto held in laughter.

"S-sure Sakura-chan." He ran out of the room. A maniacal laugh could be heard down the hallway. Kakashi felt his eyelids feeling heavy. _Finally, sleep_ and he was out like a light. Sakura looked at her sleeping lover and smiled. She got up and walked over to the window.

"Hey," Sasuke called, "wanna go on the roof for a bit." Sakura saw that his face was friendly for the first time in a long time. She smiled and nodded her head.

The two friends sat on the rooftop looking at the lighted streets below. "I'm still overwhelmed about how many people live here." Sakura said.

"Most don't actually live here." Sasuke added.

"Really?"

"Yea, most are just tourists. Only the few can actually afford to live in this expensive town." They continued looking out, and a comfortable silence between the two. "Sakura, something happened after my fight with Itachi." The pink haired kunoichi turned to her black haired companion. "The last thing he did was infiltrate my mind. I didn't know at the time, but after I killed him that part of him stayed there. Now he's there and I can't get rid of him unless I die." Sakura stared wide eyed.

"You should tell Kakashi, he could help you out." Sasuke shook his head.

"If word got out about this, then Tsunade would have me on watch and I may even lose my position in ANBU. What I really need is help to subdue him."

"How have you done so up till now."

"Well I only tried just before we got here. By using my sharingan I can do whatever I want with him. Right now he's locked up and unconscious. But once I lose strength, he can spring out." Sakura felt bad for Sasuke. _He's had to go through so much to fight his brother and now he's stuck with him inside his own mind_.

"Promise me you won't tell Kakashi." Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise. But at least let _me_ try and help you." Sasuke nodded is head in approval. They turned there attention back to the bustling streets.

"Ano san…Ano San!!" Naruto called out to the weapon shop owner.

"What do you want kid?" Naruto scoweled at the _kid_ comment.

"I wanna buy that wakizashi." He pointed to the pink short sword.

"3000 ryou." Naruto's mouth dropped open. _It's for Sakura-chan, and plus Kakashi said he'd pay you back._ Naruto pulled out his frog wallet. He counted all of the contents. _Exactly 3500, just enough left for Sakura-chan's tampons_. He inwardly snickered at the thought. He pulled out the money needed and gave it to the shop owner. In return the shop owner gave him the short sword. Naruto walked around looking for a toiletry shop. Suddenly the sword was gone from his hand. "Ah…hey!!" He screamed after the man running away with the sword. "Come back here!" He boosted the chakra in his feet and started running along the shop walls to beat the traffic. The man hopped over people and even tackled through an old man. Naruto performed a seal. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" 10 Naruto clones appeared and jumped onto the man. The sword went flying. Three clones linked arms as the real Naruto walked along their bodies as a bridge and caught the wakizashi. "Whew!" He sighed in relief. "Now where is that shop? Oh!" Sure enough the chase led him right to it.

Inside the shop, Naruto by instinct went to the men's grooming section. _Oh wait._ He immediately blushed. _How the hell do I go down that aisle with all those ladies??_ He thought a moment then hid behind a cardboard cut out advertising an expensive women's perfume. "Henge!" He transformed into a blonde pigtailed girl and walked into the aisle. He looked up and down and finally found tampons. _Oh shit_ he thought to himself, _what brand does she use??_ He debated between the blue box or the pink box. _Better choose fast Naruto_ he thought to himself. He decided on pink since that was her favorite color. After paying for the tampons, Naruto exited the store and called off the transformation. "Now food."

He went from store to store looking for cheap meals, but there was nothing he could afford. "Ahh how am I going to buy food for everybody?" He then noticed a lottery card shop. An idea struck and he ran there. "One please!" he asked the old lady behind the counter. She handed him the card for 10 ryou. "Here goes nothing." He chose the numbers carefully then scratched them off. "Woohoo! Jackpot!!!" The lady was surprised.

"Congratulations young man! Nobody wins jackpot!" She cashed out his win. He made a solid 5000 ryou. He proceeded to put all the money in his frog wallet. He held it up to his face. "You look so much cuter when you're full!" Naruto cooed. "Time for food!" He raced from shop to shop and bought everything that looked delicious.

"Kakashi, you okay?" The Copy Nin opened his right eye and saw his pink haired lover stanind next to his bed.

"Yea, much better." He replied his eye curved in a smile. He looked around the dimly lit bedroom. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" The two nins came crashing through the door.

"Carefully you Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Shaadaap Dobe!" Sasuke retorted. They were carrying in the food that Naruto bought. Kakashi stared wide eyed.

"How much food did you buy?" He asked weakly.

"I won a lottery so I had extra money." Naruto replied. They laid the food out on the large bed. There was everything; ramen, sushi, teriyaki of all sorts, fried rice, white rice, tempura, even dongo (Anko would be jealous). They each took bowls and broke chopsticks together.

"_Itadakimasu!"_ They all said. The three wolfed down food while Kakashi performed a few seals. He became invisible.

"Ne???? Kakashi where are you???" Naruto yelled.

"Right here Naruto," he responded calmly, "Now I'm ready to eat." Things were a bit strange watching a bowl levitating and the contents magically disappearing. Nevertheless, the food was spectacular. All four ate to their full, and were stuffed at the end. Naruto groaned.

"Too…much…ramen…" He managed to sputter. All stood up to throw away the disposable dishes. Sakura got Kakashi's.

"You're still too weak. I'll take care of you." She said smiling. Kakashi sighed and gave in.

"I'm not _that_ weak you know."

"Kakashi," Sasuke began, "you were dead for 6 minutes. You're in no condition to be moving tonight, let alone for the next week." Sasuke smiled at his teammate, "We'll take care of you no problem." Kakashi smiled at his former student. He laid his head back and drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke took watch at the window, and Naruto at the door. Sakura came out of the bathroom after cleaning up. She was dressed in night clothes that she brought along just in case, and put the tampon box in her bag. She grinned a thank you to Naruto who grinned back in return. She turned to Sasuke and smiled as well. Sasuke smirked and nodded in return. She slipped into bed right beside her lover and rested her head on his chest. _Tomorrow, we move as a team again_ She thought to herself.

**Later that night…**

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, the dark haired nin looked to his direction, "we've got company. First floor." Naruto's clone on the first floor was watching the front door. Sasuke nodded and put on his mask. He then hopped out of the window and walked around to the front. Naruto put his mask in place and formed another clone to take Sasuke's empty post.

Sasuke walked around the front, keeping in the shadows. He masked his chakra and drew his black chakra katana. He slid underneath the curtain with ease and stayed to the wall. Sure enough there were two figures dressed in black, both with intent to kill making their way up the steps. Sasuke followed and stayed at the heels of the one in the back. Luckily, he they were too focused on the front to notice a third member to their party.

"C'mon Yutaro, we're almost there." The first one said to the second. Sasuke really felt like killing these two now, but thought it best to wait and let them identify themselves.

"Let's get him Yamato-sama."

_YAMATO??_ Sasuke thought to himself. He drew his blade higher.

"That won't be necessary Sasuke-kun." Yamato stated. Yutaro turned around to face the masked Uchiha. Sasuke was fuming mad.

"AH! Who is this guy?" Yutaro drew a kunai. He abruptly stopped and fell forward, a kunai in his back. Sasuke was confused at what just happened.

"No need to worry Sasuke-kun." Yamato said.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke demanded.

"Don't worry about it. I am part of your operation." He pulled out a scroll signed by Tsunade. Sasuke lowered his weapon. "I was told to be Kakashi's relay point here in Yukata. I found this scumbag in a bar. Turns out his whole platoon is waiting for Kakashi tomorrow."

"We should get moving then!" Sasuke said.

"Go inform Kakashi. I'll meet you at the next checkpoint 3 days from now." Yamato poofed away. Sasuke ran to the room to inform the others.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled barging through the door. The Copy Nin woke up along with Sakura. Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "Yamato-san has informed me of a platoon of nins out to get you tomorrow. He said we best leave tonight and meet him at the checkpoint on the border in three days." Kakashi nodded and got out of bed gathering his belongings. Sakura groggily did the same. Naruto turned his head out the window and gasped.

"Double time guys, they've started early!" Naruto screamed. Outside there was more than a platoon. There was 150 ninjas that surrounded the hotel.

"Kami help us." Naruto breathed.


	21. Onward to Lightning Country

**Author's Note: **_My first author note. Thank you to all who read and enjoy my work. Keep those reviews coming and I'll keep on writing! I am a new author, so please spread the word of my writing! I have another KakaSaku in the works after I finish this one, but I am planning to keep this one going for some time, (Sorry I'm a sucker for long KakaSaku stories). So without Further interruption:_

**Chapter 21: Onward to Lightning Country**

The Four Nins looked down at the swarm of black clad shinobi that waited under their window. "We should go around and try to out run them." Kakashi ordered.

"No way!" Naruto objected, "We can take em Kakashi!"

"No Naruto. There are too many of them. We wouldn't stand a chance." Naruto gave his priceless grin.

"No worries Kakashi," he gave a thumbs up, "We got it covered." He motioned to Sasuke. "Ready Teme?"

"Ready when you are Dobe." The two hopped onto the ledge. Kakashi reached out to them.

"No wait!" the two ANBU nins jumped off. "NO!" On their way down, the two nins performed a blur of seals.

"_Flamethrower Jutsu!"_ They said together. Naruto spit up oil and Sasuke used his grand fireball jutsu to ignite it. The fire blanketed over most of the enemies, who backed away quickly, giving enough room for Sasuke and Naruto to land. Kakashi and Sakura wasted no time and came down after them. Kakashi lifter his hia-ate and proceeded to copy one enemy's jutsu. The attack cancelled out as he started to form another. Sakura charged chakra into her hands and slammed her right fist into the ground, causing the earth to come up from beneath the left flank of enemies. "Twin technique 2?" Naruto asked.

"Do it." Sasuke responded. Both nins held up a cross symbol.

"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" _They said together. 50 Naruto and Sasuke clones formed. "_Henge!"_ The Naruto clones said together. They transformed into fuma shuriken which each Sasuke clone took and launched to the enemies. The entire group was wiped out in a flash by the four man team within 10 minutes. When the dust settled the four shinobi stood observing the battle grounds. "How many did you get?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"50. You?"

"Same." Naruto turned to Kakashi. "What about you Kakashi?"

"30." He said, panting from the amount of chakra he used. The three turned to Sakura who was dusting off her shirt. She looked up at them.

"What?" She inquired.

"How many did you kill?" Sasuke asked. She looked baffled.

"What? You actually count? That's horrible!" The three guys sweat dropped.

"Alright," Kakashi started, "I think it's time we head out. Let's grab our things and get going." They all jumped into the room through the window and began to pack. Outside, the towns people who woke up went outside and were horrified at the amount of dead bodies in the streets. Kakashi looked out the window. "Oh man I really don't want to deal with this. Team!" He called to the other three. They looked up from their bags. "Looks like we're going to have to take to the rooftops. Dealing with the press is something I don't want to have to deal with." They nodded and scooped up their bags. One by one they took off from the window onto the rooftops and headed towards the other side of town where the exit towards Lightning Country resided.

"That was really impressive back there you two." Kakashi commented. Naruto grinned widely, and Sasuke smirked.

"We decided since we were going to be partners in ANBU now, we should have some great team attacks. We actually have a whole arsenal of them!" Naruto ranted. Sakura didn't hear any of this. She was too caught up on Naruto's new short sword. _It looks great, but dare I say…too colorful for Naruto?_

"Naruto why did you choose a pink short sword?" Naruto stared blankly.

"Huh? That's not mine this is mine!" He pointed to the white short sword on his back.

"Then what's with that pink short sword?" Kakashi looked to Naruto's pack. _Baka_.

"Ah, I can explain that," Kakashi interjected, "I was going to get that for you but that whole teashop incident happened, so I sent Naruto out to buy it for me." Sakura's face lit up as Naruto unhooked the sword and handed it to her.

"Kakashi you're the best!!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. Kakashi smiled in her shoulder. He started to feel like he couldn't breathe.

"Umm Sakura…" He managed to let out. The gripped tightened. "Sakura…you're choking me." She immediately let go and smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe…sorry." Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile.

"No worries." He replied, rubbing his neck. They continued their trek through the forests, tree hopping from one branch to another.

Night fell, and team 7 was running on empty. Naruto was heavily panting and heaving. Sakura was quickly wiping the sweat from her forehead. Sasuke and Kakashi ignored their bodies and kept their composure.

"Ne, Kakashi," Naruto whined, "can we stop now? I'm really tired."

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura warned, "We're all tired, but we have a mission to complete."

"No he's right," Kakashi interrupted, "we've been traveling all day. It's time we stopped for the night." He hopped off his branch to a nearby clearing. The other three did the same. Naruto dropped his bag and flopped onto the ground. Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke placed their bags on the ground and began to set up camp. Kakashi pitched up the tents, and Sakura started to make a fire.

"I'll get dinner." Sasuke said, and disappeared into the forest. Sakura piled a few logs in a pile, and put stones around it. She performed a few hand seals, and blew a stream of fire into the logs. Kakashi's eye widened.

"Sakura where did you learn fire jutsus?" He asked.

"I copied you." She said with a smile. Kakashi was impressed. She remembered the seals he used when lightning one campfire. He nodded his head in approval and continued to set up the tents. Sakura looked over at a passed out Naruto. She felt irritated that he wasn't doing anything. She walked over and punched him on the head. "Baka!" She yelled, "Wake up and make yourself useful! Go help Sasuke find food." Naruto rubbed his head as he went off into the forest to find Sasuke. Sakura turned to see Kakashi just finish the tents. She walked over and slid her arms around his waist. He indulged in the warmth of her petite arms. He removed her arms and turned around to face her. She slid her arms around his neck and stood up on her toes to give him a kiss through his mask. Their lips locked and they kissed deeply. Sakura groaned in the back of her throat from the euphoric sensation that came over her. "I love you." She breathed.

"I love you more." He responded. Before they could kiss again, they heard a bang from the forest. Kakashi turned his head to look for the source of the bang. "Sasuke. Naruto." He said to himself. He let go of Sakura and ran into the forest. Sakura picked up her shuriken pack and hurried along after him.

Sasuke was standing by the river, looking in with his sharingan to find any fish. He saw a pretty large salmon and launched his kunai into the river. He reeled in the fish with the nin wire attached to the kunai. "That's four. I know Naruto he'll be hungry, so let's get hmm, 6 more."

"Sasuke!" Naruto called. Sasuke turned his head to see his blonde companion running towards him.

"What is it dobe?"

"Sakura-chan told me to come help you." Sasuke grinned evily.

"Ok," he tossed the bucket at him, "carry these while I get more." Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke caught 3 more fish, while Naruto held the bucket feeling irritated.

"Hey! When can I fish?" He asked.

"When lightning strikes me."

"Thunder Bolt Jutsu!" A voice came from the trees. A bolt of lightning shot out of the forest and hit Sasuke in the arm. He faltered in step and winced.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed, dropping the bucket. Sasuke turned towards the source of the lightning, sharingan still activated. _Another one_ he anticipated. A second bolt shot towards his face. He easily dodged it and sent a chidori flying towards the source. Three men wearing hunter nin masks came out of the forests, each with a Cloud village insignia on their mask. Naruto charged a rasengan and darted forward. The left-most nin shot a bolt of lightning towards him. He launched himself forward and thrust the chakra ball through the lightning, causing the lightning to mix with the chakra. Normally, the reaction would cause an explosion. Instead, Naruto held a ball of chakra with lightning infused with it. It was similar to the chidori but was most likely twice as fierce. Without giving it second thought he slammed the ball into the hunter nin. Needless to say, what happened next shocked everybody in the area.

Rather than pausing and then exploding, the rasengan cut through his body like butter, and stayed intact. It didn't just go away like a chidori or a rasengan would. Naruto held this in his hand and looked at what he had accidentally created. The other hunter nins were too stunned to notice Kakashi come out of the trees and hit them with a dual raikiri. Sasuke and Kakashi watched with their sharingans, copying every intricate detail. Naruto called off the jutsu. "What the hell was that Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied, "it just happened." Kakashi and Sasuke walked towards the Kyuubi container. Sakura jumped in from the trees kunai ready.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Just some hunter nins," he replied, "Naruto had did you do that?"

"Well," he started, "one of them shot a lightning bolt at me and I blocked it with my rasengan. But instead of blocking it, the rasengan absorbed the power and made this new rasengan. Sort of a chidori ransegan." Kakashi was intrigued.

"I think these next two days will consist of training." Kakashi began. He turned to the other two.

"This can be a powerful ally. All three of you will learn this move. You all know the rasengan so you all should know this." He turned back to the blonde. "Naruto, we will now make your new ultimate move. One you get to name yourself." Naruto mulled the idea over.

"My own move. The true ultimate rasengan, not the one we've been working on." Kakashi shook his head.

"Entirely different. You need to fuse wind chakra and lightning chakra." Naruto nodded. "But first," he added with a smile, "dinner!" They laughed and picked up the gear. Sakura walked over to Sasuke.

"Here let me get that." She offered. He held out his arm.

"Thanks Sakura." He said. She healed his arm on the walk back to camp.

**(The Next Morning)**

Naruto woke up with a yawn and groggy eyes. He looked around and then his eyes widened. He hopped out his sleeping bag and got dressed. "Time for training!" He yelled pumping a fist in the air. Sasuke woke up and looked to a fervent Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing? It's 5 o'clock dobe!" Naruto grinned at his bunk buddy.

"Training!" Sasuke thought the idea over then decided to get up as well. They left their tent and were surprised to see Kakashi and Sakura already up and ready to go.

"Come on you two," Kakashi began, "Don't wanna be late for our checkpoint spot now do you?" They packed up camp and began walking towards the border of Lightning Country.

"Ne, Kakashin," Naruto asked, "how do I harness lightning chakra?"

"Well," Kakashi began, "first it's best to learn a lightning based move. There aren't many out there but they can be useful. At this point, Sasuke is at the advantage for already knowing the chidori. But I will teach you a simple move. By itself it's useless but combined with the rasengan and you will have your new move." Naruto's eyes gleamed with the thought of a new technique. "By the way," Kakashi added, "have you decided on what you will name the move?" Naruto pondered a bit.

"Nothing yet." He concluded. Kakashi walked up ahead and turned to face everybody.

"Alright everybody, here's what your training will consist of. I need you all to form a rasengan in your right hand." They all did so with ease. "Next, I want you to take a your left and form a chakra current." They all looked confused.

"How do we do that?" Naruto asked.

"Simply by focusing chakra through your hand and trying to convert it into static electricity energy." They all attempted but failed at it. "Don't be discouraged, it takes time and practice." Sasuke thought a bit and charged a chidori into his left hand. As he brought both hands together, the chakra started to merge. Then they wouldn't merge at all. Sasuke pushed harder, but nothing. Naruto looked for a minute then his eyes widened.

"Uh Sasuke, remember at the Valley-" BAM! The force of both moves exploded in his face. Sakura ran to her friend. Naruto keeled over in laughter. Kakashi just shook his head.

"Obviously that won't work." He thought aloud. "You can practice on the way. We're ahead on time, so we should be there in a day and a half." Sakura helped her teammate up and they continued walking north towards Lightning Country.


	22. OniMari

**A/N:**_ Hello readers! Here's another chapter of my fic. The title btw is crudely translated into "Demon Sphere". Hope you enjoy the chapter. A thousand thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing and reading and I will keep writing! And now:_

**Chapter 22: Oni-Mari**

"Come on, come on!" Naruto egged on his left hand to form a current. Instead, he just ended up wasting more chakra. Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe." Naruto shot a finger under his nose.

"Shaadaap Teme!!" He yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes at her two teammates. Kakashi chuckled at their behavior. Sakura turned to the silver haired jounin, linked arms and rested her head on his bicep.

"It's not fair." She whined.

"What's not fair?" He asked puzzled.

"The fact that you're so comfy and irresistible." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Get a room you two!" Naruto chided. Sakura shot a look at the blonde nuisance. "Ohh look at me! I'm Sakura and I love old men!" Naruto was obviously asking for it on purpose. Everyone else caught the gag, except for Sakura. The pink haired girl launched herself at the Kyuubi container, who dodged her attack and proceeded to bounce around, avoiding Sakura's claws. Kakashi threw his head back and enjoyed a good laugh. Sasuke looked up at his team leader in surprise.

"Ne, Kakashi," he began, "you've never been so jolly before." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Well I realize now that I have so much to be happy for," he responded, "my team has been reunited, Naruto's getting a beating from Sakura, and I've actually found someone for the first time." Sasuke admired his ex-sensei. Sure he's dating the girl he had feelings for, but now that he completed his goal, there was no need to see the good things in life as burdens.

Speaking of goals… "Umm Kakashi." Sasuke started again.

"What's up Sasuke?" the raven-haired boy lowered his head.

"There's something I need help with." Kakashi became concerned. _Sasuke usually never turns for help from anyone._

"What's on your mind?"

"The day that Itachi and I faught," he began, "He used the last of his chakra to infiltrate my mind. When I delivered the final blow, his psyche stayed there. Now he resides in my mind, and unless I die, he will still be there." Kakashi's eye widened.

"Sasuke why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"I knew that Tsunade-sama would have me under watch so that Itachi's influence didn't take over me. It almost did when I…tried to kill you." Kakashi's gaze softened. He put a hand on his ex-pupil's shoulder.

"No need to worry Sasuke," he said, "you're my teammate. I'll help you out all I can." The black haired Uchiha boy smiled. Just then, Naruto went flying across their walking path.

"Come back here you idiot!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi reached out and held her by the shoulder.

"Easy Sakura," he said coolly, "save your energy for more useful purposes. Like training." Sakura huffed and went to work on her new ransegan. Naruto ran to keep up with the team. They were about a day away from Lightning Country, and about to camp for the night. The team broke up into their usual jobs; Sakura took care of the fire, Kakashi with the tents, and the ANBU brothers getting the food. This time, there were no hunter-nins out to get them, at least not in the area. Naruto and Sasuke's ranting could be heard in the forest.

"Come on let me try!" Naruto whined.

"No way. You get to carry the bucket." Sasuke responded smoothly.

"Grrr." Naruto growled. Sakura giggled at her companion's constant argument. Sakura saw those two now as her boys. She cared for them both deeply like a sister would for her brothers. Ever since Sasuke finished his war against Itachi, and come to his senses, he's open up for the first time. Now he laughs occasionally, and even takes part in conversations. Just watching those two grow up made Sakura feel so happy inside.

A pair of muscular arms wrapped around Sakura's abdomen. She held both arms and propped her head up against the man's flak vest. She inhaled deeply. _He smells like a forest_ she thought to herself. Kakashi rested his head on top of her head and looked out towards the setting sun. "Your birthday is 5 weeks away." He reminded. Sakura nodded.

"And then we can come out in the open without a problem." She said with a smile. Kakashi tightened his hold around her and leapt into the trees, climbing higher and higher until he reached the top of the biggest tree in the area. He perched himself on top, and let Sakura sit on his lap. The view was magnificent. The sun let out a blanket of gold across the sky as its big finale for the day. The clouds looked as if they were painted into the sky, as they stood motionless, mesmerized by the beauty of the sunset. "Kakashi," Sakura whispered, "life at this moment, is perfect." Kakashi nodded in approval,

"Absolutely perfect." He responded. They sat there for a while watching the sun falling over the horizon to grace another part of the world with it's presence. Sakura had fallen asleep in the comfort of her lover's arms. Kakashi looked down upon her with a smile in his heart. _I have to be the luckiest guy on the planet right now._ He thought to himself. All of a sudden he thought he saw a white flash go off in the corner of the forest. _Hmm?_ Then it disappeared. He heard Naruto yelling. _Must be practicing the move_ the Copy Nin rationalized. He allowed his eyes to droop shut. _Maybe just 15 minutes_ he thought to himself.

"Kakashi!" Naruto called from the ground. The Copy Nin woke up to the sound of the annoying blonde boy calling his name. Sakura woke up too.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Naruto called." He gripped onto her again. "Hold on tight." He hopped off the tree, causing Sakura to scream in panic. He landed like a cat on the ground, and safely stood a bewildered Sakura up. She turned around and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Don't _do_ that!" She said laughing. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto held up a full bucket of fish. Sasuke was a few feet away from him gutting a couple of fish.

"And I figured out a name for the move!" He said enthusiastically. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What is it?" He asked.

"It's-" Before he could finish a few nins came out of the forest. Naruto yelled in frustration. "Dammit this is getting old!" He ran towards one and made him eat a rasengan. The other two pulled out what looked like exploding tags and threw them at the Kyuubi container. Naruto didn't notice them, but Kakashi did. "Naruto!" Too late. The tags exploded right next to Naruto. The smoke cleared and he wasn't there. "NARUTO!" Sakura charged the chakra in her fist and connected it with one of the opponents. His jaw broke on contact and he fell over clutching his mouth in pain. Sasuke already appeared in front of the third and kicked him in the jaw. They both took flight and Sasuke proceeded to unleash his fury on him.

"Lion Combo!" He cried as he finished his taijutsu combo. Two more nins came out from behind them. Kakashi took out a kunai and sped towards the first. The second one performed a few seals and the ground crumbled underneath Sakura's feet. She fell in between the cracks.

"Sakura!" Kakashi cried looking over his shoulder. The nin took advantage of his distraction and roundhouse kicked Kakashi causing him to lose balance. The nin performed a flash of seals causing the ground beneath Kakashi to form spikes. Two of them tore through Kakashi's left arm, and one went through an area just above his spleen. Kakashi bit back a scream as the blood started to pour from his body.

"We got him we got him!" One of the nins cried. Before they could celebrate more, a wave of red chakra exploded from the trees. Naruto came running towards them with the improved ransegan in his hand. Kyuubi had taken over his body, and now he wanted blood. He ran towards the two nins and lashed the move out at them. " **Oni-Mari!**" Kyuubi Naruto cried cutting through both nins. Kyuubi Naruto stood there heaving as the large burns on his right side started to heal due to the Kyuubi's chakra. All of the enemy nins were dead, and Kakashi was stuck on the spikes. Naruto called off the Kyuubi and fell to his knees. The chakra sphere disappeared. Sasuke ran first to help Sakura out. Luckily all they did was have her fall. She had a few cuts but nothing major. The Uchiha heir pulled the pink haired girl out and they both ran towards Kakashi. He was on the brink of consciousness but opened his eyes when his team surrounded him.

"Sasuke," Sakura ordered, "I need you to lift Kakashi from this prison." Sasuke nodded and gently gripped underneath his team leader's arms. With great difficulty, he slid Kakashi's body from the spikes, bearing the winces and cries of pain that Kakashi let escape from his mouth. When they freed him, Sakura got to work on closing the wounds with chakra. The bleeding stopped and the throbbing pain halted to Kakashi's delight. He sat up and Thanked Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto was checking the dead bodies. All of them were rock nin.

"This can't keep going on," Naruto said, "we have to find someway to hid from these people." He turned to Kakashi who was staring at Naruto. "What?" He asked.

"You did it Naruto," he replied, "you performed the move perfectly. And it seems like you've named it oni-Mari." Naruto put his hand behind his head and grinned. "Where did you come up with the name.?"

"Actually in trying to create the oni-mari, I came across two forms. One of which is what you saw there. The other, well, it's a bit complicated, and a lot more dangerous…for the user." Kakashi's face became stoic.

"What does it do Naruto?" Naruto closed his eyes and breathed out.

"It takes all of the chakra out of the user and sets off a white light. The attack is ten times more effective than the oni-mari and rasenshuriken…combined." Kakashi's eye widened.

"But?" He asked.

"But, the user will surely lose his life." Naruto concluded.

"Naruto how did make that observation? And when?" Sakura spoke up.

"Back in the forest, after helping Sasuke I tried the move twice more. The first time, I used way too much chakra. I almost died but thanks to Kyuubi I survived. While I was passed out, I had a conversation with him and he told me the mechanics of what had just happened. He revived me and I tried again, but with less force. This time it worked." Kakashi thought back. _So that was the white light I saw earlier _he thought, _but why was there no sound?_ He shook his head. _Enough questions. The point is he got it down._

"I'm proud of you Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto grinned. "I suggest you keep the other version as one of your kinjutsu. What did you name that one?"

Naruto bowed his head. "Amatsu-mari." He whispered. Kakashi lowered his gaze.

"The Heaven Sphere…an appropriate name." Sasuke commented. Naruto looked up at his comrade. The Uchiha heir smirked and gave him a thumbs up. "Well done bro." Naruto grinned at his partner and returned the gesture. Sakura smiled at the two.

"Alright, let's eat this fish and go to sleep," Kakashi ordered, I'll keep watch for the night. Tomorrow we meet with Yamato." During dinner, everyone was quiet. Sasuke was thinking about what to expect at the next checkpoint. Naruto's thoughts dwelled upon Hinata. He felt bad for having to be away from her for so long. Sakura had thoughts about Kakashi. _Soon we can come out in the open about us._ Kakashi thought about Sakura too. _Soon we canwalk around Konoha together without a care_.

**(Later that Night)**

Kakashi was sitting on a tree branch above the camp with his book out. His gaze however was towards the stars. _Minato sensei…_ he thought, _How proud you would be of your son_. He looked down at Naruto's tent. _He came up with his own arsenal of techniques. I'm sure that when he returns, he will become Hokage, just like you_.

**(The Next Morning)**

The group woke up and packed up their belongings. Kakashi took to the lead. "All set!" He said and turned to walk forward. Naruto hopped ahead of him and pointed flamboyantly to the North. "Let's Go Dattebayo!!" He cried.


	23. The Border and Beyond

**a/n:** _This just in! I've started a new KakaSaku fanfic. This next one is more of a sexy comedy and is inspired by one I read just ten minutes ago. The fic was called "After All" by the author Sakura. So god willing you will see this new chapter and soon my new upcoming fic. Hope you all enjoy:_

**Chapter 23: The Border and Beyond**

"How much father Kakashi?" A tired Naruto whined.

"Not much furthur now." Kakashi said calmly. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were all walking together, trudging behind the Copy Ninja. It was high noon and the summer heat was starting to boil the Konoha shinobi. July meant hot weather for all countries, but Lightning Country seemed to be getting the worst of it. Naruto looked at his comrades who were sweating just as much as him. He let out a whine again.

"Are we there _yet_??" He asked.

"Yes." Kakashi responded, coming to a halt. All three heads looked up. Just a few yards ahead of them stood the ANBU elite, Yamato. His cat mask was in place, keeping his face hidden for purposes of spies in the area. Although, they didn't know why there would be spies. It was an open field, and there was nowhere to hide. Kakashi walked forward and bowed to his colleague. "Nice to see you again, Yamato."

"Pleasure as always, Kakashi-senpai." He pulled a scroll from his back pocket and handed it to the silver haired jounin. "Recent news from the Raikage." Kakashi opened the scroll and read. His face remained impassive as the he read the details of a draft.

"Do you suspect an invasion?" Kakashi asked. Yamato didn't move.

"That is the most logical reasoning behind this tactic." He responded. Kakashi rolled up the scroll and handed it back to the ANBU captain. "There will be a cottage on the outskirts of the captial. That will be your base of operations, and shelter during your mission. If everything goes as planned you will be in Konoha within 3 weeks time." Sakura's face lit up. _So we may get home in time for my birthday._ Kakashi knew what she was thinking when he saw her face. "If there is nothing else then I shall head on forward." Kakashi bowed again.

"Thank you for your help Yamato." The ANBU captain nodded his head and disintegrated into the wind. Kakashi turned to his team.

"Alright people we have 4 days to reach the capital. Let's get a move on."

The weather during the four days was unpredictable. One day there was sweltering heat, the next it poured. The group traveled through the extreme conditions, trying to keep with the calculated time. All the while, their main focus was the mission objective. Lightning Country was primarily made up of plains. This helped the nins keep a look out for enemies that are after Kakashi. One thing was for certain; whatever the Raikage was doing, was definitely not for the well being of any outside country. In fact, Kakashi believed that the draft was purposed for an invasion of Konoha. It's been 6 years since the Sound-Leaf war, and Konoha's strength is back to normal, but war was the last thing Tsunade wanted. She herself was considering retirement at an early age. 6 years as a leader was enough to drive her nuts. Kakashi remembered the talk she had with him back home.

"_I'm getting old Kakashi." Tsunade said with a smile._

"_Really Tsunade-sama, you look 25 to me." Kakashi responded lazily. The honey eyed Hokage looked up at the silver haired jounin._

"_This body may be 25 on the outside, but inside it's 56. I can't keep going on like this." She looked out towards the village. "It's time for a new Hokage." Kakash raised his eyebrow._

"_You think Naruto is ready?" Tsunade sighed and shook her head._

"_No," she said quietly, "he's not ready yet. It's gonna kill me to tell him, but I just can't." Kakashi rubbed his chin._

"_Then who?" He asked. Tsunade looked Kakashi dead in his obsidian eye. He caught the hint and shook his head vigorously. _

"_No. No way. I can't do it. I _won't_ do it." He replied._

"_You have to Kakashi. You're the only one qualified. We have plenty of warriors, but none of them can lead like you. You were an ANBU captain. Better than your father, records say. If you won't do it, then we have no replacement." Kakashi sighed in defeat._

"_Tsunade-sama, I don't know how to run the village. Who's going to show me the ropes?" _

"_I'll assign an assistant for you." She said._

"_I still don't know. Naruto will hate me for this."_

"_We can wait on it. For now, just go and serve the village the way you normally do."_

It was day four of the traveling, and the team saw the bustling capital city in the distance. They kept walking and saw a cottage just outside the city, limits. Kakashi walked faster until he was standing in front of the old cottage. It was made entirely of oak. A bit worn down, but a place of shelter none the less. Kakashi walked to the door and knocked. Nobody answered. He slowly opened the door and saw a scroll lying on the table. He walked in, the other Nins following him. Sakura took the left flank, Sasuke the right; Naruto closed the door, and then took the point. Kakashi unraveled the scroll as the others checked the house for any traps or bugs. The scroll gave instructions on how to get to and inside the capital building. Needless to say, Kakashi didn't need the latter part. He memorized the building's blueprints inside and out thanks to his last mission here. He rolled up the scroll and tossed it into the air. Quickly he performed a few seals and blew a flame from his thumb and forefinger burning up the scroll.

"We'll camp here for the rest of the mission." Kakashi said to the others. They all nodded in agreement. Team 7 looked around the cottage some more. There were two bedrooms and a small kitchen area. All of the cabinets were empty. Sasuke and Naruto took one room while the shinobi couple took the second. They unpacked and got settled in their new quarters. Kakashi called for a team meeting in the main area. He stood with his arms crossed in front of him. They all took formation standing in a full circle. The Copy Nin put his arms behind his back and began briefing.

"Alright," he started, "this mission is strictly for gathering information. Our job is to find out why I am wanted by the Lightning Country so badly and to figure out what this draft is being called for. If anyone is to be discovered, the mission is compromised. If that be so, your priority is to evacuate to Konoha. I have plotted an escape route that should help you get home within three days. The escape rendezvous point is located 10 clicks east of this point. Now here this very carefully," Kakashi said, putting a serious face on, "if I am to be captured, do not waste time getting me out. Use all the teamwork you can to help each other but leave me behind. I am the reason this mission was started in the first place. If I am captured, and if any of you rescue me, you put the entire village at risk of war. Assume me dead and head back to Konoha." Sasuke remained impassive while Naruto clenched his fist at the thought of leaving his former sensei behind. Sakura outwardly protested but one look from Kakashi kept her quiet. The Copy Nin smiled underneath his mask. "So let's not try to screw up eh team?" They all gave small smiles. "Alright, we go tonight."

It was late, and the sun had just disappeared over the horizon. Kakashi was outside observing the beauty of the sunset for maybe the last time if things went bad. Sakura came up behind him and forcefully turned him around. "What was with that speech about leaving you behind?" She demanded. Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura, I don't want to be the cause of an inter-country war."

"That's not the point!" She screamed on the verge of tears. "You promised you wouldn't leave me." Kakashi lowered his head.

"I will try my hardest to stick to that promise. However if the situation arises, I will have to break it. For your sake and the rest of the village." She punched him in the chest. She repeated once more weakly then collapsed into his arms in tears.

"It's not fair!" She cried into his flak vest. "It's just not fair! Why does it have to be you? Why do you have to be the savior of the village?" Kakashi's gaze softened as he looked at the young kunoichi in his arms. "They use you as a tool. You're just a weapon to them! They don't see what I see! They don't see Hatake Kakashi, the human being! They don't love you like I do! They CAN'T love you like I do!" Kakashi's heart dropped into the Abyss. She cried heavier, soaking his flak vest. The silver haired jounin rubbed circles around her back to sooth her. He lifted her chin as they stood there face to face.

"Seeing that anything can happen after this point, I think you deserve to see." He put his fingers up to his mask. "I will do this only this one time Sakura, so get a good look." He smiled under his mask. Sakura watched as he slowly pulled the soft fabric down his face. Sakura's eyes widened. He was the most beautiful being she had ever laid eyes on. The pink haired kunoichi was speechless as she stared at the perfect jaw line and untouched skin that looked silky smooth. She lifted her hands to his profile and touched his cheeks. Her fingers melted into the texture of his skin. Kakashi took hold of her hands and brought them around his beck as he pulled her in for one the most passionate kisses he had ever given her. She groaned in the back of her throat as the pleasurable sensation took over her. His lips were as soft as marshmallows. She opened her mouth a little wider allowing his tongue access to inside her orifice. His tongue gently massaged hers. Another groan emitted from her mouth. They broke apart for air.

"I love you, Sakura." Kakashi breathed. He moved his head down and rained kisses on her neck. She groaned louder and with a higher pitch.

"I love you," she breathed, "I love you so much Kakashi." They were like that for a while and then they broke apart. Kakashi held her in his arms as they looked towards the lighted city, his mask back up in place. Sasuke and Naruto left the cottage and walked on either side of Kakashi.

They looked to their destination. This is what they risked life and limb for. What lies ahead, no one knew. The only thing certain was that this mission would really put their skills to the test. Sasuke had thoughts on what Naruto had told him just inside before they left.

"_Sasuke." Naruto called. The black haired nin looked up._

"_What's up?" he asked. Naruto looked out the window._

"_There may be a point where I need to use the Amatsu-mari." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his comrade._

"_No there won't, because we have a big enough arsenal that you won't need to use that move." Naruto scoffed._

"_Come on Sasuke, you know as well as I do what we are up against if we are caught." Sasuke looked away from the blonde. "If I do lose my life, please bring this back to Hinata for me." He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and tossed it to Sasuke.The Uchiha heir opened the box and his eye widened as he saw a diamond ring the size of a large pebble. "I was planning on asking her to marry me before we went on this mission." Sasuke closed the box and kept it safe next to his heart._

"_You got it Naruto." He replied. Naruto turned to his friend with watery eyes. _

"_I'm really glad you came back Sasuke." Sasuke smiled._

"_I'm glad to be back Naruto." _

They looked out towards the city and then to Kakashi. He bowed his head and then looked up. "Ready guys?" He asked. All nodded there heads.

"Hmph!" Sasuke confirmed.

"Hai!" Sakura said.

"Bring it on bitch!" Naruto said.

"Now then," the Copy nin said, "GO!" They disappeared from sight. And so it went.


	24. AmatsuMari

**a/n: **_Whoa! I was overwhelmed by the amount of reviews for that one chapter! As promised I am updating as fast as I possibly can! Keep reading and reviewing and I shall keep writing. Just to let you all know, this chapter will blow your mind:_

**Chapter 24: Amatsu-mari**

Two gaurds were posted outside the front of the capital building. They had swords at their hips and black flak vests, bearing the Lightning Country insignia. The first was trying his best to keep awake while the other was counting the stars.

"Hey Kenji," the first asked, 'when's our shift done?" Kenji looked at his watch."

"2 more hours Hiruma-san." Hiruma sighed.

"Why is it that you and I get stuck with the late night shift all the time?"

"Beats me," Kenji replied, "most likely because we do nothing else all day." Hiruma shrugged and focused his gaze on a blinking 'OPEN' sign at a hotel. Neither of them noticed the silver haired shinobi steal the front door key and slip inside.

"Scarecrow in." Kakashi spoke into his earpiece.

"Blossom in."

"Snake in."

"Fox in." The four nins spoke from each point in the building. Each took separate wings.

"Right," Kakashi began, "Blossom, 3doors down on your right is the war. Start there. Snake, go all the way down and turn right. Inside the 2nd room you will find the record area. Fox, go left, then 7 doors up. On your left will be the ANBU room. Everyone good?"

"Hai!" They said together. Kakashi melted into the shadows and masked his chakra on his way to the throne room. He halted as two gaurds walked by. He continued forward, and looked through the doors as they were slightly parted. The face he saw made his eye grow wide.

Sakura slipped inside the dark room. She kept close to the walls so that she didn't knock anything over. The moonlight illuminated the room, allowing some light to help her walk around the room. She made her way through the file folders that lined the north walls. They were all dated, some labeled red, others labeled black. She noticed the most recent was labeled red. She pulled the file and gasped at what she read.

Sasuke made his way into the record room. The file cabinets were lined and labeled in order by number. He activated his sharingan and made his way through each cabinet looking for anything that could pass for relavent information. He came across a file containing profiles of previous heads. He pulled open the drawer. All of the names were in date order and from what time to what time they ruled. Some names were marked with stars, meaning that they those died while in rule. One of them had two stars next to them. He pulled the file and read, his sharingan helping him skim through. The daimyo's name was Tenshi, and his record showed that his rule was ruthless and caused the great Lightning Country famine. At the terms for cause of death, his eyes widened when he read Kakashi's name.

Naruto used a silent jutsu to open the lock on the ANBU room door. He slid in and noticed each department; tactical squad, hunter nin quarters, even ROOT was here. He walked furthur and noticed a tactical wall. The wall was covered with pictures and information on criminals and missing nins. Naruto was shocked to see that Kakashi was written all over the wall.

_Yusuke-sama_ Kakashi thought as he watched his old mentor discussing matters with an advisor. He focused chakra into his ears and listened in.

"My lord, we have had no success at capturing the Copy Ninja, but we have seen him in the area." The advisor spoke.

"Hatake Kakashi," he said slowly, "it's been a long time since I've seen him. Surely he thought I was dead. However, it was good that he knew not of the plot."

"Sir," the advisor asked, "Who was it that requested the assassination?"

"Why me of course." Kakashi's eye widened. "Raikage was the highest rank in the village no doubt, but it was the country that I wanted. Luckily his police force was made of my ANBU." Kakashi remembered back to that day. _That's why the police force knew ninjustu!_ He mentally slapped himself for not seeing that earlier. "Ah, he was such a good man." Yusuke said. "I wish I could see him one more time." He put his hand to his chin. "Then again, maybe I can! Come on out from behind that door Kakashi." Kakashi's blood ran cold.

"Code red. Evac. Evac now!" Kakashi hissed into his microphone.

Sakura turned to leave. Once she reached the door she was ambushed by 5 nins. Sasuke and Naruto turned separate corners to meet up with Sakura. They were surrounded. All of the nins performed the same seals. Lightning formed in the palm of their hands, ready to be shot out. Sasuke had his sharingan ablaze, and Naruto had unlocked one Kyuubi tail. Sakura charged the chakra in her fists and held two kunai ready.

Kakashi stood up and walked into the room. Yusuke stood up and smiled. "Welcome my friend welcome!"

"I am no friend of yours." Kakashi said calmly. Yusuke's face fell

"Now come on Kakashi don't tell me you're still angry?" Kakashi looked up at him through his one eye.

"You faked your own death and had me kill the daimyo so that you could take his place. Now you have a bounty on my head that has killed me once and almost killed my team."

"That was out of my hands Kakashi," Yusuke began, "you must understand that you killed a feudal lord! I had to bring justice somehow."

"Well, this mission was mainly for information gathering. I'm sure that we have all that we need."

"Not so fast Kakashi." Yusuke said raising a hand, "If you look on my monitors, your team is in quite a bit of trouble." Kakashi looked to left where an array of tv's were set up each showing a different angle of Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto surrounded by cloud nins. He grit his teeth. He closed his eye and bowed his head. _I didn't want to but I must._ He lifted his hita-ate.

"You taught me to keep my blindside covered." Yusuke watched curiously. "You should see how well my sharingan has grown." He opened his left eye and looked straight at his old mentor. "I can not be held responsible for killing you now. You have attempted to take my life far too many times now." Yusuke scowled and performed lightning fast seals, which Kakashi copied with little effort. They shot lightning bolts at each other. "You are the Raikage for a reason. What is your hidden ace jutsu?" Yusuke smirked.

"You called out the thunder," he took off his robe, "now prepare to reap the whirlwind." Lightning erupted from his body in long strands and binded around the Copy Nin. He was lifted off the ground and trying his hardest not to give in to the bindings but they were too much. "What? A little electricity too much for you?" bolts charged through the bindings shocking Kakashi. He screamed in pain and tried harder to release himself. _Dammit Kakashi!_

"Sasuke," Naruto started, "Remember your promise." The team was in for it. There were easily 200 nins already prepared to strike. One false move, and they would be fried. Sakura was thinking frantically on what to do. _Dammit there has to be a way out of this!_ Naruto looked around. _Should I call on Kyuubi four tails? That would wipe them out easily, but Sasuke and Sakura could be killed in the process. And there's the chance that I won't turn back. _Sasuke looked left then right. It suddenly hit him. _Itachi!_ He called for his sleeping brother.

_Finally you allow me to wake. _The Uchiha entity said impassively.

_I'd just like to say goodbye, and I've won_. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

_How?_ Sasuke smirked.

_Watch me grow more powerful than you ever have_. He used his sharingan telepathy. _Sakura can you hear me? _The pink haired girl nodded. _When I tell you to, grab Naruto and teleport out of here._ She turned her head to face him.

_What will you do?_

_Save my team_.

_No Sasuke!_

_Just Do It!!_ She closed her eyes and nodded.

Sasuke pulled the box from his shirt. "Naruto." He said. The blonde turned his head to face his friend. Sasuke tossed the box to him Naruto fumbled around but caught it.

"Sasuke?" The Uchiha closed his eyes. _Let's do it._

"GAHH!" Kakashi screamed as more lightning shot through his body. Yusuke laughed demonically.

"You can't win Kakashi. You always forget to cover your blind side." Kakashi looked down at his old mentor turned evil. His sharingan was spinning out of control. He focused all his chakra into his eye. Yusuke stared in fear.

"Goodbye Yusuke-sama." The Mangekyo Sharingan formed. "Amaterasu!" Black flames erupted from his eyes, engulfing the Raikage and his helpless advisor. Kakashi let the flames pour from his eye. The bindings were gone, and he staggered to keep upright. Suddenly he heard a conversation between Sakura and Sasuke in his mind. His eye widened. _Sasuke…_

"Sorry, but I won't make it to your wedding." Naruto's eyes widened. "Now Sakura!" The medic nin grabbed onto Naruto and poofed away. The cloud nin shot lightning towards Sasuke, but a barrier of chakra stood in their way. Formed a rasengan then a lighter form of chidori in his left hand. He was able to merge the two together, as a white light erupted from his palm. He started to change into his cursed seal form. "Welcome to my nightmare!" He screamed. "_**AMATSU-MARI**__!"_

All sounds were nullified. The white light grew larger and larger. Sasuke's beast form was giving an evil smile to all the cloud nins who were so unfortunate as to be there attacking him. The light engulfed around them all. _Goodbye guys…_ Sasuke thought as he closed his sharingan blazed eyes.

An explosion occurred that too out the entire building. A wave spread throughout the city shaking the ground. The capital building crumbled along with all in it.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi emerged at the cottage. Naruto looked to explosion site.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, tears flowing from his eyes. He dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands sobbing uncontrollably. Sakura started to cry too. Kakashi closed his eyes and bowed his head. _GOD DAMMIT!_ He said to himself. He fought his eyes to keep from crying. Naruto's shot up into the sky and he let out a scream that could be heard all around the planet. Suddenly, Kyuubi chakra erupted from all around him. Two tails emerged and the Kyuubi rage took over his body. Kakashi quickly reached into his pack for the suppressor tag. Chakra started to gather in Naruto's mouth and his eyes turned totally red. Not even his pupils were visible. The chakra shot into the sky and into space. Kakashi ran forward and slapped the tag on his head. Slowly, Kyuubi went back inside his body and Naruto collapsed, tears still pouring from his eyes. They all huddled and sobbed into each other's shoulders. Kakashi let only a single tears fall for his fallen comrade.

_5 years ago he was my student. He was the toughest of the group, but the most secluded. Then he betrayed the village but came back. The moment that we reunited, he gave his life for the better of the team…He was just like Obito…..just like Obito……_

Kakashi stood up and wiped his single tear away. "Let's go." Sakura and Naruto used each other's bodies to stand up. They walked slowly behind their leader back to Konoha. Back home. Without their 4th team member, however, home didn't seem so inviting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!!**

**A/N: **_Alright Guys here is where I need your help. I am at a block. My mind has not been made up whether to bring him back or not .Please readers PM me your response. Should Sasuke live or die? I will not release the winning vote. You will know by next chapter which one was chosen._


	25. Tears of Mount Hokage

**a/n:**_ Hey guys! I thank you all sooo much for the reviews. After the recent poll result I will write my story accordingly. My other fic is also in progress so please read both! There will be an array of new jutsu lined up within the up coming chapters plus a twist. So without further interruption:_

**Chapter 25: The Tears of Mount Hokage**

The sky couldn't look any grayer than it did those 3 days. The wind howled in agony over its loss. The summer heat that kept their spirits up had now disappeared and replaced by a cold that reminded them of death. The first day consisted at first of sakura and Naruto holding each other's hands crying. Sakura's shoulder was rested on Naruto's. Kakashi kept a brave face and walked ahead of all of them. The dinners were quiet, and the nights were even quieter. Kakashi kept the night watches. He listened to the wolves and owls sing a lamenting song for their fallen comrade. His book had lost its interest so he tossed it back into his bag for the remainder of the journey. _I couldn't save him_, Kakashi thought to himself, _He sacrificed himself for the good of the mission…just like Obito._ He turned to Sakura. _I pray she doesn't die like Rin did_. His gaze fell on Naruto. _Naruto…I knew you wanted him to be your best man. You two were brothers since you were first assigned to each other. Sure you were rivals, but you were the greatest of friends nonetheless._ He closed his eyes and lowered his head. _So much unnecessary grief. _He looked up to the starry sky. The only thing that looked beautiful that night. _What would you have done Sarutobi?_ He asked the deceased third Hokage.

By the third day, they walked passed the Konoha gates, not uttering a sound. Izumo and his partner in crime Kotetsu raised their hands to greet them but stopped when they saw the expressions on their face. "What do you think happened?" Izumo asked Kotetsu. He shook his large head of hair.

"Beats me," his eyes widened, "where's Sasuke??" They put two and two together and lowered their heads. "Just when they reunite…"

Kakashi turned to his teammates. "I'll report to Tsunade-sama. You two go and sleep." He turned to Sakura. "Please walk him home. I'll let myself in." He walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself Naruto. Remember that Sasuke's spirit lives on in all of us." Naruto wiped his nose and nodded his head. The Copy Nin turned around and poofed for Hokage tower.

_Pop!_ He arrived in Tsunade's office. The blonde bombshell lifted her eyes from her papers. "Kakashi! Your back!" She looked around. "Where's Sakura?" She looked back at him and his stoic demeanor didn't change. No hint of emotion. "Kakashi what happened?" He sighed and sat down.

"We were attacked plenty of times. When we stopped in Yukata for information, I was ambushed. I was physically dead for 6 minutes but Sakura did all she could and revived me. Right before the crowd killed us, Sasuke and Naruto emerged and saved us." Tsunade grimaced.

"You weren't supposed to know about them." Kakashi waved his hand.

"It's alright. I'm actually glad that they showed up." He lowered his head. "Naruto developed two new jutsu that we all took time to learn. However, one of them was only to be used as a last resort. The user would have to die because of the extreme depletion of chakra." He gripped his pants. "We were ambushed while at the capital building. Yusuke-sama and I engaged in a fight. I killed him…." He closed his eye and gripped his pants even tighter. "Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were cornered. Sasuke…Sasuke…." Kakashi shut his eyes with so much force that it hurt. "…Sasuke used Naruto's kinjutsu…Sakura teleported out with Naruto…and Sasuke sacrificed himself for the good of the mission…" Kakashi slammed his fists on the desk in front of him. Tsunade didn't move, but instead softened her eyes at the Copy Nin. _He hasn't felt this down since his former teammates died. _She stood up and walked around to put her hands on his shoulders.

"It's alright Kakashi," Tsunade said soothingly, "it was unavoidable. Don't blame yourself for what happened." Kakashi stood up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" He stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"Sakura is really hurting over her friend's death. As her guardian I have to sooth her." He walked out and poofed once he was on the other side of the door.

Kakashi appeared outside the house. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. Slowly, he opened the door and walked in. "Home sweet….home…" He said halfheartedly. He walked in, and took his sandals off. As he walked down the familiar hallway, he heard sobs coming from Sakura's bedroom. He slowly opened the door. Sakura stood there holding a picture of team 7 when they first started. Kakashi's eye softened. He walked silently forward and wrapped his arms around the young kunoichi. She leaned into the warmth and turned her head to the side so that she was looking out the window.

"I can't believe he's gone." She said, tears streaming down her face. Kakashi tightened his grip.

"He did it for us." He managed to choke out. "We should honor his memory." They both stood up. Sakura looked up at the masked jounin.

"Let's go for a walk." She said quietly. Kakashi nodded. They stepped out of the house, arms linked. Rain started to fall from. Sakura looked up in dismay. "Right before we were going to walk…" She turned to go back inside, but was surprised to find that Kakashi still had hold of her hand.

"Walks in the rain help me clear my head." She paused for a second then went back to his side. They walked down the street towards Mount Hokage.

"Naruto is a mess," Sakura said quietly, breaking the silence, "he broke down in tears and started to smash up his apartment." She closed her eyes and looked down. "The village saw him as a traitor. Do you think people will still miss him?" Kakashi looked down at his lover.

"Of course they will." he replied. He pointed to Mount Hokage. "Look, even the Kages are crying for him." Sakura looked up and watched as an accumulation of rainwater made it look as if the stone faces had tears falling from their eyes. She gave a small smile.

"The third always praised Sasuke." She said softly. Kakashi pulled her into his side. The kunoichi snuggled her head into his side. They walked farther down the street, letting the rain wash away their pain.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, sitting on his knees in his apartment. He had wasted his chakra demolishing everything he could see. "I couldn't save you Sasuke." He put his hand to his kunai holster. "I can't live with the memory of your death on my mind." He pulled a kunai from the pouch and put it to his stomach. "Here I come Sasuke." He drew it forward then thrust it towards his stomach. Something stopped him. He tried to move his arms but he couldn't.

"_What do you think you're doing Uzumaki?_" Kyuubi growled.

"Leave me alone. I'm setting you free." He replied.

"_You're being a coward you little brat_."

"You don't know what pain I'm going through! You're just a demon that causes destruction."

"_I have no friends to care for yes. But I have seen the way you care for this friend of yours. Sure he has passed on, but killing yourself to eliminate the pain is only fit for a coward._" Naruto closed his eyes. "_Your father died protecting the village from me. Though to this day I hate him for it, I find it better he died containing me rather than killing himself to escape responsibility like you are doing now!_" Kyuubi roared at his container. Naruto's eyes shot open. He dropped the kunai. "_Pick yourself up and go on with life. Grow stronger and harness my power. Your friend did not die in vain, so don't make it that way by taking your own life._" Naruto stood up and looked at himself in the cracked mirror.

"I still have a dream," he said quietly, "I will not rest till I have fulfilled that dream." He ran outside to train his new techniques.

"Kakashi senpai!" Izumo called after the jounin. "Tsunade-sama wishes to see you." Kakashi gripped onto Sakura and poofed to Hokage tower. When they reapperead, the jounin let go of the pink haired kunoichi's arm.

"You wish to see me?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"Kakashi," Tsunade began, hands on the desk, "I wish to discuss what we talked about before you left." Kakashi's eye widened.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't know if I am ready-"

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but it must be done." Sakura was confused.

"What's going on?" She asked. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak.

"Your guardian is being appointed Hokage as soon as you turn 18." Sakura's jaw dropped.

"That's wonderful!" She said with a smile on her face.

"No it's not," Kakashi said firmly, "have you spoken to Naruto yet?" Sakura's face fell. _Oh my God will he be pissed._

"Tsunade-sama, I implore to talk to Naruto first before doing any of this." The honey eyed woman sighed and nodded her head.

"I'll send for him," she replied, "dismissed." They turned around and walked out.

"How do you think he'll take it?" Sakura asked.

"He will first throw a fit, then blame it on me and never speak to me again." Kakashi said his head hung low.

"Don't worry so much," Sakura said with a bit of cheer in her voice, "you'll make a great Hokage. And Naruto will still be by your side no matter what." Kakashi looked to his lover and smiled a thank you. She returned the smile.

"I only wish he were here to see it." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Yeah me too." Sakura said slowly. He pulled her into his side.

"Come on let's get some sleep." Kakashi suggested. She nodded and they poofed to their house.

**(Later that Night)**

Kakashi woke up three times, having Sasuke's death on his mind. He kept seeing the Uchiha boy screaming as a white light engulfed his body and destroying everything in its path. The Copy Nin held his head in his hands and tried to contemplate what he kept seeing. _Dammit Sasuke…I should've been more careful._ He got up and walked to the kitchen. He was wearing only his mask, and his boxers. The silver haired jounin opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He took the cap off and began to drink through his mask, not wishing to take the damn thing off. He looked out the kitchen window to look at the moon. It was full, indicating the half way mark through the lunar calendar.

"At least you died under a full moon Sasuke." He said softly. He raised his bottle to his lips and took another swig of the clear liquid. His heart suddenly stopped and he dropped the bottle at what he saw outside.

A raven haired young man was clutching onto a lamppost near the gates. He lifted his head and he had the sharingan ablaze.

_It can't be_ Kakashi thought dumbfounded.

_You were supposed to be dead!_

"_The user will surely lose his life"_ he remembered what Naruto said.

_But then how is he standing there?_ Kakashi grabbed the counter to keep his balance.

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke!_

"SASUKE!!" Kakashi screamed to the figure. Sakura woke up and ran to the kitchen.

"Kakashi what's-" She looked outside and saw the Uchiha heir panting, holding on to what little life he had left. "SASUKE!" She cried and ran outside. Kakashi poofed outside keeping up with her. Sakura caught the black haired boy before he collapsed. Kakashi rested his head on the grass while the medic got to work healing him.

"He's pretty much depleted of chakra." Sakura said quickly. Kakashi thrusted his palm to his stomach. Sasuke groaned.

"RASENGAN!" Kakashi cried. The chakra started to swirl through his systems again. Sasuke felt the life being slowly returning to him. He raised his hand.

"S-s-sorry…about…that..f-f-finale…" He said with pain.

"Don't speak Sasuke. Conserve your energy!" Sakura cried. Kakashi performed a few hand seals and slammed his palm to the ground.

"Kuchiyosen no jutsu!" Pakkun appeared before him.

"Yo." The nin dog greeted.

"Pakkun, go get Tsunade and a medic team quick!" The nin dog nodded and poofed away. He turned his head back to Sasuke.

_Thank God,_ Kakashi thought. He stared in wonder for a second. _How the hell did he get out alive?_ Suddenly, he sensed a large amount of chakra getting closer. He turned to see Naruto running at break neck speeds to reach the three.

"SASUKE!!!" he screamed. He slid to a stop and stooped down next to his friend. "What the hell was wrong with you? You scared the shit out of me!" Naruto said, sobbing. Sasuke smiled and opened his mouth.

"S..Sorry…Dobe.." He said with a small laugh. Naruto laughed slightly and held his friend's hand.

"Now you have to be my best man." Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Y-you got it champ." Team 7 stood there over their comrade's body helping him back to life. Sasuke looked up at the starry sky.

_I won_ he thought to himself, _Can you hear me Itachi? I won._ He smiled to himself and slipped into unconsciousness.


	26. Cheating Death

**a/n: **_Welcome back to my fic! I'm glad that people enjoyed Sasuke's return. I'm starting to hit some writer's block, so it might take me a bit longer to update. But that shouldn't bother you guys! I mean how many authors do u know that update almost every day? Anyway, on with the fic:_

**Chapter 26: Cheating Death**

White lights whizzed by as Sasuke stared up from his mobile bed. He had an oxygen mask strapped to his face, and 3 medics rushing him into OR.

"How bad is he?" Tsunade asked.

"Severe chakra depletion, shattered bones in right arm, and internal bleeding above the liver." Sakura replied quickly. The team pushed his stretcher through the doors into the OR.

"Alright, Sakura I need you to begin healing the source of the internal bleeding. Shizune, begin healing the bones in his arm." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" The medics said together. They formed the chakra in their hands and began to repair the near dead shinobi. Sasuke was awake the whole process, oxygen mask still strapped to his face. Tsunade began to transfer chakra into his body. The Uchiha heir felt the rush of chakra fill him. He felt stronger than he had in 3 days. The incident and the journey back were imprinted into his mind.

"_Amatsu-mari!"_ _Sasuke cried. The white light engulfed the surrounding shinobi. Sasuke closed his eyes and focused onto his brother. _

"_So you're killing yourself to get rid of me eh?" Itachi asked mockingly. Sasuke shook his head._

"_Nope. I'm just killing you." He replied with a smirk. He grabbed his brother's cloak and spun him around. Itachi took over Sasuke's body and was hit by the white light. He flew backwards and felt the entire building collapse onto him. As the boulders fell onto him, he looked back on his little brother._

"_Not…Bad….Sasuke…." He choked out before dying. The presence of Itachi left as Sasuke returned to take over his body. Though he was alive, his body should be dead. It took him a long time to reserve just enough chakra to poof out of the rubble. He stood outside and watched as his team leave. He raised his arm to stop them, but fell flat on his face._

"_Damn it." He said with a raspy voice. His right arm was dead. He could tell that the bones were destroyed. "I have to get back to Konoha. Tsunade-sama can heal me." With his good arm, he pulled himself off the ground and slowly took a step forward. A shooting pain went up from his leg. He hissed in pain, clutching his leg. He panted and wheezed, vision beginning to blur. "Must…get…back…" He activated his cursed seal and his sharingan. With a burst of renowned strength, the Uchiha heir trudged forward. His right arm held limpy at his side. After the first 100 feet, he found a fairly firm stick, which he picked up and began to use to help him walk. He continued onward, only thinking about the large welcoming gates of Konohagakure. He let his leg bleed from the open wounds where the rubble had struck. It was a miracle that he was still walking. The power of the white snake was keeping him alive. He was much like Naruto now, with a demon inside of him that gave him strength and kept him alive. However, this white snake was what kept Orochimaru young, and powerful. Sasuke's initial use of this power was to kill Itachi. Now that his goal was complete, he was lucky to have a use for the demon. _

_Day one passed by, as he dropped himself onto the ground underneath a tree. His stomach growled with pain. "Food…" he breathed out. He looked up and realized he was under an orange tree. He thanked Kami and reached up with his stick to knock down a few oranges. He pulled a kunai out and attempted to slice the orange with one hand, and stabilizing it by holding it between his legs. Once he cut the fruit into four, he grabbed one of the pieces and bit into it with satisfaction. The juices erupted from the fruit and trickled down his chin. He closed his eyes and took in the sweet taste. He finished four oranges before standing up and continuing his journey. With more strength and chakra, the white snake was able to heal him a bit more. His cuts and bruises started to heal on their own as he walked southeast towards home. _

_On day 3, he came to the familiar Valley at the End, the border of Fire Country. He looked to the carved images of Shodaime and Uchiha Madara. Memories of the fights between Itachi and Naruto occurred. "So many memories." He said weakily. The Uchiha heir trudged on, down the hillside. It was difficult no doubt. He fell down twice, and had to stop himself by grabbing on to tree branches. His limbs ached, and his breathing grew heavier. He looked up at the gray sky, as the rain started to pour. The cold deluge did nothing to help his journey. In fact, it slowed him down. His right arm throbbed with pain as fragments of bone poked at his muscle fibers. He winced in pain as his arm swung slightly to his slow limping movements. As he traveled through the forest he felt weaker. He fell over and grunted. He coughed up blood onto the grassy floor. Slowly his cursed seal form started to wear off. He now just had the black seal taking over half of his body. His body was dying, and the power of the white snake wasn't helping. "Must…keep…going!" Sasuke yelled. With a burst of adrenaline, he stood up and continued limping on his walking stick. As he reached the gates of Konoha, his vision started to blur. "No…keep going Sasuke…keep going…" The Uchiha heir got to a lamp post about 150 feet from Sakura's house. He collapsed onto the lamppost, his cursed seal fully returning to it's prison. His sharingan was still ablazed as he looked up to see Sakura and Kakashi dashing towards him. He smiled and sighed. "…Finally…" His strength finally gave in as he fell into Sakura's arms._

_Wake up Sasuke…_

The raven-haired boy opened his eyes to see 4 figures standing around him. He immediately recognized the pink and silver hair. He narrowed his eyes a bit and recognized the two blondes; one by his whiskers the other by her chest. Slowly a smile formed across his face. The others smiled too. Of course, the blonde with the whiskers spoke first.

"Alright Sasuke!" He said pumping his fist into the air. Kakashi looked happy and relieved that his friend was alive. Sakura had tears welled up in her eyes. Tsunade was smiling.

"Welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke nodded his head to her. He tried moving but didn't have any strength.

"You'll be in here for at least a week." Tsunade said. He sighed and looked to his best friend.

"Guess you'll be out of a partner for a week." Naruto grinned.

"I'm giving you all the week off," Tsunade added, "You deserve it. Yamato has been sent out to keep watch of Lightning Country and note the damages." Kakashi turned to the 5th.

"What will people think about the destruction? Do they suspect Konoha?" Tsunade shook her head.

"We have planted evidence of a major gas leak that went unnoticed for a week's time. Enough time to fill the capital building. Elections will occur to choose the next leader, since the royal bloodline finished long ago." Kakashi nodded.

"K-kakashi…" Sasuke whispered. The Copy Nin turned his attention to the teammate and walked over the side of the bed next to him.

"What is it Sasuke?" He asked. The Uchiha heir smiled.

"He's gone now…" Sasuke breathed. Kakashi was puzzled for a moment then it hit him. His eye curved into a smile.

"Now your burden is done with Sasuke." Kakashi said with cheer in his voice. Sasuke smiled and went off into a slumber. The rest of the team and Tsunade walked out of the room to let the the Uchiha heir rest.

Outside, Tsunade poofed back to her office, and team 7 continued walking down the path. Naruto turned to his friends. "I think I'm going to propose to Hinata tonight." He said with a grin. Sakura's face lit up.

"That's wonderful Naruto!" She said giving her friend a hug. Kakashi ruffled the blonde's hair, to his annoyance. 

"Go for it, Naruto." He said his eye curved into a smile. The Kyuubi container grinned then poofed away. Sakura took hold of Kakashi's hand and walked towards Mount Hokage. Once they reached the top, the couple went to the nearby bench and sat down. Sakura rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder. The Silver haired jounin wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze.

"3 more weeks." Kakashi whispered. Sakura nodded her head.

"Then we can be together officially." Kakashi thought a moment.

"Well not really officially." Sakura looked up at him.

"Why not?" The Copy Nin looked out to the village.

"That will be on another date." Sakura sat upright and crossed her arms. She was confused and a bit angry at what Kakashi meant.

"Why can't we be together in 3 weeks." Kakashi lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"We will be together in 3 weeks, however," He looked up to meet her eyes. His black eye piercing her green orbs, "we will be _officially _together later on." It hit Sakura like a ton of bricks.

"Y-you mean-" She cut herself off. Kakashi nodded. Sakura's face went beet red. _He wants to marry me?_ She turned away, feeling embarrassed and overjoyed at the same time. "I-it's a bit early for that isn't it?" She said quietly.

"In 3 years and 3 weeks, I will propose to you, Haruno Sakura." He said before poofing away.

Sakura looked to where he sat then looked out towards the village. She stayed there all day, till the sun set in the sky, and the stars came out to play. Her thoughts were on his last sentence. _Hatake Sakura_ she mulled the idea over in her head. She then raised her hands to the sky and gave an angry cry.

"HURRY UP TIME!"

Back at the house, Kakashi was preparing an instant ramen meal for himself. Sakura walked in, kicking off her sandals and walking into the kitchen. Kakashi watched as she pulled out some yogurt and began eating. He took his ramen over to her and sat across from her eating. Everything was silent, minus the sounds of chewing (from Sakura of course). Kakashi had managed to devour his meal before she had noticed. He had his book out, and he was indulging in the porn that he enjoyed so much. Sakura stood up and threw away her carton. She had mustered enough courage to say something when she noticed that he wasn't in his chair anymore. She looked around and found him in the living room reading his book. She walked over and sat next to him and snuggled into his chest. Kakashi wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, not removing his eyes from the book. The pink haired kunoichi looked up at her lover and watched as he impassively read his favorite series. "Kakashi…" She said shattering the deafening silence.

"Hn?" he asked.

"Why do you keep that thing on?"

"We've had this discussion before."

"But I've seen your face. You have no reason to keep it up." Kakashi sighed and put his book away. He repositioned her so that she was on his lap and supported by her right arm.

"Sakura," he began, "it's just about my…background and…something I don't feel comfortable about discussing…plus I've grown quite attached to it." He said the last part with a smile. Sakura was unsatisfied but leaned in and kissed his masked lips.

"Okay," she said, "but promise me one day you will tell me." Kakashi hesitated at first then nodded his head.

"Promise." He said. Sakura smiled and kissed him one more time. She rested her head on his arm and he whipped out his book again.

After about three hours, the door broke open. Kakashi and Sakura got up surprised. Kakashi pulled a kunai, while Sakura just stood there shocked. The dust cleared and Naruto stood there, his face looking twice as shocked as Sakura.

"Naruto??" Sakura yelled, "What the hell did you break the door for??"

No response. Kakashi pocketed his kunai.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked again, a bit calmer. The blonde boy grinned from ear to ear.

"SHE SAID YES!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke woke up in his hospital bed hearing Naruto's voice. He looked out the window and smiled.

"Congratulations, dobe." He said before falling asleep again.


	27. Preparations

**a/n:** _Hey guys! So the Lightning Country Arc is officially over. Now we move on to the second of the 3 arcs I had in mind. Yes I rushed the bringing of the two together, but as my father once told me, "Making ends meet is easy. Keeping them together is the real challenge." So here is another slice of my fic! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 27: Preparations**

Within two weeks, preparations for Hinata's and Naruto's wedding had already been underway. They wanted to have their wedding soon so that they didn't have any long-term missions tossed in to ruin their plans. Sakura juggled wedding preparations and hospital work as best she could. Often she would come home at midnight exhausted, to be greeted by the Copy Nin reading his infamous _Icha Icha_. All of Hinata's girlfriends gave ample help in her dress, and the reception party. Naruto had Sasuke as his best man, and his main advisor for what to do. Sasuke didn't know how to help; he's never gotten married before!

Kakashi was juggling with his own preparations. Hard to believe that the lazy one-eyed shinobi was _busy_. He was both helping Naruto and preparing Sakura's birthday party. He had visited places, sent out letters, hell even got his ass off the couch and went door to door to find out who would show up. Within the second week, Sakura and Kakashi would arrive home around the same time and plonk into bed the same time without a word between the two. It was as if they were already married.

On the Friday morning, exactly one week before the big day, Kakashi spoke up. "Your birthday is in a week." He said over his morning tea. Sakura looked up from her breakfast as the event came to her finally.

"Oh yeah." She simply said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He leaned forward on the table.

"You're turning 18 and you've forgotten all about it?" He asked. The pink haired girl put her chopsticks down and sighed, resting the left side of her face in her left palm.

"So much work to do between the hospital and Naruto's wedding. It's too much for one kunoichi to handle!" She said the last line throwing her hands into the air. Kakashi chuckled at her behavior. He got up and put the empty dishes in the sink. The pink haired kunoichi stood up, grabbed her medical notes, and put on her sandals. "I'll see you tonight." She said quickly. A pair of muscular arms snaking around her waist halted her. "Kakashi-" she was cut off by his masked lips crashing into her soft pink ones. She half-heartedly tried to push away but his grip just became stronger. Her hands made their way around his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. She parted for air. "Kakashi…I'm going to be late…"

"Just tell them you were _tangled up_." The Copy Nin whispered. His hot breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine, causing her breath to hitch. She groaned with pleasure and then blushed. She pushed him away gently.

"I'll see you tonight." She said quickly and vanished in a whirl of pink petals. The Copy Nin sighed and whipped out his book. _Let's see if Junko and his red head companion can calm my nerves_.

"And how are we today, Asuma-san?" Sakura asked her patient, without looking up from her clipboard.

"A bit beat up, but nothing major." The Third's son responded. He lit a cigarette and took a long puff. With lightning fast speed, medic nin removed the cancerous narcotic from his mouth and tossed it out the window.

"No smoking in the hospital, Asuma-san." She said, glaring over her clipboard. The Bearded shinobi chuckled and put his hand behind his head. "And you are more than just a little beat up. You have 4 fractured ribs, a 5 inch deep and 7 inch wide kunai wound, and to top it all off YOU'RE SMOKING!" Sakura said, stressing the last part. Asuma sighed.

"Guess I fought a bit too hard eh?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes you did, but there's nothing I can't fix…except for the smoking." She said, getting to work on healing his wounds. The gash slowly healed under the green chakra that came from her palms. She slowly moved her hands over his ribcage, and began to heal the fractured bones. "So what was your mission if I may ask?"

"Ah same old same old. Capture an S-class criminal in the area. We didn't get to capture him, but we left a fairly large amount of damage."

"Really? Who's the criminal?" Asuma was silent.

"I am not permitted to say." Sakura nodded.

"I understand." The chakra dissipated. "There! Good as new!" She said cheerfully. Sarutobi stood up and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Thanks! And see you at the party."

"What party?" Sakura asked puzzled. _SHIT!_ Asuma said to himself.

"Ah…umm…the…uhh…party tonight at the pub!" He said quickly.

"Oh." Sakura responded, still puzzled. "What's the occasion?" _Double Shit._

"Naruto's engagement party." He quickly lied.

"I didn't know there was a party," she said suspiciously, "Eh, might as well show up. I mean Naruto would murder me if I didn't show up. What time is it?"

"Umm…7!" He said quickly. _Whew!_

"Ok see you at 7!" She said cheerfully and left the room. _Dammit now I have to see Naruto_ Asuma said to himself, lighting a cigarette and poofing out of the hospital.

Kakashi was walking down the street holding two big bags of groceries, with only his shock of silver hair visible over the bags. Though he could not see, he used his training to move around people, and step over small children. He earned many glances from the young kunoichis that walked the streets. A smile came to his face when he heard one talking about asking him out.

He sensed a presence in front of him that wouldn't move, and stopped.

"May I help you?" He asked, looking between his bags. The woman looked fairly young, yet older than Kakashi. She had beautiful blonde hair, and blue eyes that could entice any man. Her figure was perfect. Not ultra skinny like most girls, and not too chubby. Her body fit a perfect S curve and she had an elegant shade of red lipstick. Other than the lipstick she had very little make-up on to enhance her looks. Kakashi was mentally going Ga-Ga over the girl, but kept his lazy expression.

"Can you help me?" She asked in a sultry sweet voice. The Copy Nin raised an eyebrow.

"With what?" He asked. The woman blushed a bit.

"There's something wrong with my sink."

"Do I look like a plumber madam?" Kakashi asked slightly irritated at her pathetic attempts to seduce him.

"No, but you look very strong, and very kind man." She slid over to his right and rested her hand on his bicep. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "Please help me kind sir. My little brother and I have tried everything we could." Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, lead the way." He said giving in. _Sakura's going to kill me if she finds out about this._ The woman's tears dried instantly as she grabbed the jounin's arm and dragged him to her house which was conveniently located a few blocks away from Sakura's house. The woman led him inside. He set the bags down on the kitchen table, and looked at the sink. "That's the area of issue?" Kakashi asked. The blonde nodded.

"Yep." He sighed.

"I'll take a look." He opened up the cabinets and lied down on his back, looking up at the twist of pipes. _The sharingan would save me a whole lot of trouble_ he thought to himself. The Copy nin lifted his hita-ate and looked into the pipes. There seemed to be a small blockage in the first bend in the pipe. _So she wasn't lying_ Kakashi said to himself. He performed a few seals. "Water dragon jutsu!" The water in the sink formed into a dragon that plunged into the pipe and collided with the blockage causing it to break up. Kakashi came out from underneath the sink. The woman was overjoyed.

"My hero!" She squealed giving the Copy Nin a death grip hug.

"It's alright ma'am." Kakashi choked. Her hands started to make their way to his lower end. She squeezed his buttocks, causing the silver haired jounin to jump slightly. "Umm…ma'am." Kakashi pleaded.

"It's alright, my husband doesn't need to know." Her eyes went wide. _Oh crap!_ She thought, biting her tongue.

"Husband?" Kakashi realized where this was going. His eye went wide when he saw a young blonde girl the same age as Sakura walk into the kitchen.

"MOM! What are you doing to Kakashi-sensei?" She cried. Her mother broke off and turned around, blushing.

"Umm, nothing just thanking him for fixing the sink!" She laughed nervously. "Ino don't you have to be at work?"

"I just finished my shift mom." Ino replied. Kakashi pinched his brow. _What the hell is wrong with you Hatake?_ He asked himself.

"Kakashi?" Ino's father had walked into the kitchen hearing the commotion.

"Inoichi-san." Kakashi greeted. "Your wife had asked me to fix some blockage in your sink." Inoichi looked puzzled,

"What blockage? The sink was working fine 15 minutes ago." _So that's why it gave it was so easy to get rid of_. Kakashi thought to himself. They all turned to his wife, who was blushing madly.

"Umm…Thank you so much Kakashi-sama!" she said quickly pushing the Copy Nin out the door.

"Ah, my groceries." Kakashi said reaching over and grabbing his bags. Inoichi looked furious.

"Yuki!" Inoichi roared. His wife halted in her tracks. Kakashi looked to the couple then poofed out before things got ugly. Outside he sighed and shook his head.

"You crazy old fool." Kakashi said aloud.

It was 6 o'clock and Kakashi had finished all of his errands. He sighed and walked over to the couch. _Nap time_ he said to himself. He heard the door open and shut. _Sakura's home early_ he thought to himself. The medic nin saw her lover sleeping on the couch and decided to wake him up. She rushed over and pounced on him. His sleeping form poofed into a cushion. Sakura looked dumbfounded.

"You know it's not nice to pounce on people like that Sakura." Kakashi said lazily from behind her. She turned around and stuck her tongue out. Kakashi chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled and hopped off the couch to run into her room. She stuck her head out of the door and looked Kakashi up and down.

"Are you going in that?" She asked.

"Going where?" Kakashi asked, his face blank. Sakura scoffed.

"To Naruto's engagement party! Duhh??" Kakashi was baffled.

"What engagement party?" Sakura was confused.

"Didn't Asuma tell you?" Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. He went to open in and was staring into a cloud of smoke.

"Yo Kakashi." Asuma greeted.

"Hey, what's this I hear about Naruto's engagement party?"

"Yeah I was coming by to tell you about that," he said, "It's at 7 tonight. I accidentally let slip about Sakura's—Hey Sakura!" Asuma said quickly seeing the kunoichi come up from behind Kakashi.

"Hey Asuma-san. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading to the party soon?"

"Actually he just came by to inv-" the trench knife user interrupted Kakashi quickly.

"To see if he was going to be on time or late Hahaha!" Asuma said with a nervous laugh. Kakashi turned to him and lifted his hita-ate without Sakura noticing. _You told her about the party? _He asked telepathically.

_It wasn't my fault it slipped! So I had to organize this party at the pub on the spot!_ He said to Kakashi. The Copy nin sighed and covered up his sharingan. "Yeah I'll be there on time." He told the Third's son.

"Alright see you two then!" He said. Something came to him. "Kakashi I need to talk to you outside for a moment." Kakashi turned and nodded to Sakura who nodded in return and went back into the house. The Copy Nin stepped out to talk to his friend.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked. Asuma took a heavy drag and let it out slowly.

"He's back." He said.

"Who's back?" Asuma looked to Kakashi.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi's eye widened.

"Can't be," he said, "Sasuke killed him."

"Evidently, what was left of him fused with his subordinate, Kabuto, and took over his body. Tsunade had sent me, Ebisu, and Ibiki to go and gather information. He ambushed us and we fought. The other two got scarred up pretty bad, but I got out with only a scratch compared to their condition." Kakashi's eye widened.

"What do you propose we do? What does Tsunade say?"

"Just keep your eyes peeled and watch your 6. If he's back, it's for one of two reasons. He wants Sasuke, or he wants Konoha destroyed. Most likely it's the latter." Asuma bid farewell and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Behind the door Sakura was clutching her shirt, her eyes wide in fear.

_Sasuke…_


	28. Sakura's HUGE Mistake

**a/n: **_Hey guys! Yes I realize that the ending was a cliffhanger to a happy chapter. But don't worry, more will come along in the chapters to come. The ever anticipated lemon bit will come up within the next few chapters so keep on reading!_

**Chapter 28: Sakura's HUGE Mistake**

"Here here to Naruto and Hinata!" Asuma cheered holding his sake in the air.

"_Here Here!_" The table called out. Every one of Naruto's friends was there, ranging from the rookie nine to the jounin elite. The atmosphere was nostalgic, seeing all of these old faces in the same place. All that could be heard was constant chatter and drinks being handed from one person to the next. At one end of the table, people were talking while at the other end loud drinking games were underway. Sakura and Kakashi were the borderline of the two. Kakashi was engaged in conversation with his jounin friends, and Sakura was taking part in a drinking game with Hinata and Ino.

"So Genma," Asuma asked, "who's your current chick?" Genma smirked and pointed to the bartender. She had flowing red hair and a smile that could capture any man's heart. Of course, her bra size was easily double d and her skirt went up to mid thigh. Asuma's eyes widened. "Kawaii…" He breathed, "OW!" Kurenai had punched him hard in the arm. "What did I do?" He asked confused. The genjutsu master sighed.

"Nothing. You were just yourself." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. He turned to watch the game that Sakura was taking part in. They were playing flip cup, and Sakura was winning by a wide margin. He lifted his hita-ate slightly, and smiled. _Cheater,_ he said to himself, _she's using chakra_. Rock Lee was watching the game, taking in every intricate detail and rule. His headlight eyes watched as Sakura perfectly flipped the coin in to the cup.

"Amazing," he said, "that must take a lot of training." The other girls sniggered at the clueless green beast.

"Not really Lee-san. Just a flick of the wrist."

"May I play Sakura-chan?" Lee pleaded. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Ino looked at Hinata with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Umm Sakura!" Ino said quickly, she bent her head to her ear. "You know what happens to Lee when he drinks!" Sakura remembered all right.

"Don't worry. I won't even try." Lee flipped the coin, but missed. Sakura took the coin and aimed slightly to the right. _Please miss_. The next events happened in a surprising sequence.

Sakura had just flipped the coin. As it traveled through the air, Genma had slapped the butt of a new young waitress. She smacked him in the back of the head, causing his senbon to shoot from his mouth. The needle nicked the edge of the coin; just enough to change its direction back towards the cup. To Sakura's horror, the coin clinked into the cup perfectly. Lee was amazed.

"Very nice shot Sakura-Chan!" The green beast picked up the shot and put it to his lips.

"Lee-san don't!" But she was too late. The goofy Gai-clone had downed the shot. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had gasped. "Oh Shit." Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi turned to look at her.

"What's up?" He asked. Sakura held her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry!" Kakashi was confused.

"Sorry for what?" Lee had answered his question. The 18 year old had stood up abruptly, swaying and swinging his limbs around, knocking over customers with incredible strength.

"You wanna fight?" He heavily slurred. Gai was up and out of his seat.

"Who gave Lee the sake?" Sakura blushed furiously and tried to hide from the world. Lee proceeded to hop onto the table and sway and slip. His arms and legs kicked and punched outwards. Luckily, all of the occupants were shinobi and dodged the movements. "Bring it on!!" He slurred in a high-pitched voice. Kakashi stood up and grabbed one of Lee's arms.

"Gotta take this elsewhere." He poofed himself and Lee out of the bar. All of the shinobi stood up and dashed for the door. To their horror, they watched as Gai and Kakashi struggled to dodge Lee's random attacks. Being a natural at drunken-fist, he was invincible. The only option was to try and sober him down. "Sakura! Coffee! NOW!" He ordered. The kunoichi disappeared in a swirl of petals. Lee's fists flew through the air with grace, making the Copy Ninja work harder to dodge his attacks.

"Take that Broom Head!" Rock yelled at the silver haired jounin. He swumg three more punches and managed to land a heel into Kakashi's abdomen. He coughed a bit and looked up as the drunken shinobi rushed towards him. He lifted his hita-ate exposing his sharingan. His movements became more predictable and easier to dodge. Gai had jumped in between the two and started to counter Lee's attacks.

"Lee! Snap out of it!" He pleaded.

"Gai sensei! Train with me!" He slurred. His attacks quickened as his sensei had joined the fight.

"Dammit." Neji swore and activated his byakugan. He ran forward and attempted to attack his tenketsu, temporarily stopping his body movement. The drunken Lee had swirled around and performed a Konoha Senpu on the Huuyga genius. Neji just dodged it, but was knocked back slightly by the force of the kick.

"Neji-san! YOU shall train with me!" Neji dodged every attack, and tried to hit a tenketsu in his left leg, but missed as Lee brought the leg up and kneed him in the jaw sending him flying. Kakashi performed a few seals.

"Body bind no jutsu!" Lee froze in mid attack and breathed heavily. The Copy Nin sighed. "There. That should hold him." Suddenly, Lee had broke free. Kakashi was dumbfounded. "How?"

"You know that the technique can only work on the scared and weak minded. Lee in his drunken rage feels immortal and stronger than ever!" Gai said. Kakashi sighed. _Dammit Sakura where are you?_

"Oh for Kami's sake!!" Sakura was yelling at her coffee maker that took it's sweet ass time brewing the perfect cup. It wasn't her fault that she wanted gourmet coffee everyday, but it was her fault that Lee was in this state. She jumped up and down waiting for it to finish. Once the coffee was finished she put it in a thermos and dashed off to the fight scene. By the time she got there, she noticed Neji staggering to get up. _He even landed a punch on Neji-san?_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura! Hurry up!" Kakashi called. The pink haired girl ran to the Copy Nin and handed him the thermos. "Do it Naruto!" Kakashi called. The blonde performed a seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 15 Narutos appeared and surrounded the green beast.

"Naruto-kun! So many of you!" He slurred. Two clones ran to grab his legs, but missed. The other clones went for him as he jumped. They managed to hold on, but Lee was raging mad. Kakashi hopped through the clones and grabbed Lee's jaw, and forced his mouth open. He flicked off the lid and forced the contents of the thermos down his throat. Lee breathed heavily for a minute then started to sober up slightly.

"Kakashi-san?" He said wearily. The Copy Nin sighed with relief and reset his hita-ate. Naruto called off his clones and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "What just happened?" he asked looking around to see shock filled faces.

"Nothing Lee." Kakashi said. "Nothing happened." They all walked back inside and took a round of hard liquor, except for Lee of course, who stuck with root beer. "Sakura." Kakashi began. She clapped her hands together and bowed her head.

"I'm so so SO sorry Kakashi!" He smirked and ruffled her hair.

"It's ok. You didn't mean to." Sakura looked up, her green orbs bulging out of her eye sockets. "Accidents happen." He chuckled softly.

After a long night of drinks and merriment, the party broke up and went back to their homes. Kakashi swayed a bit from the alcohol he had. Sakura was a bit more careful with how much she drank, and was able to guide him home.

"Ne, Sakura," The Copy Nin slurred, "You got a nice ass." The pink haired kunoichi blushed furiously.

"Kakashiiii." She whined, hiding her face. He leaned his face down to hers and gave a goofy smile.

"It looks even cuter in those spandex shorts you wear." Sakura blushed ten shades of red.

"Don't speak so much Kakashi! You just had a lot to drink." Kakashi wrapped his arm clumsily around her shoulder.

"How about we pretend it's the night of your birthday…tonight!" Sakura let out a yelp as she felt the Copy Nin spank her. She turned to face him and lowered her head.

"Kakashi…I'm sorry about this." She filled the chakra in her hand and punched him in the face. He was knocked out immediately. "You're going to hate me in the morning, I know it!" She said nervously. The pink haired medic lifted up the unconscious body and brought it back to her home. She fumbled a bit with the keys, but managed to get them inside. Kakashi was stirring back to consciousness as she laid him down pulled his sandals off. She quickly changed and slid into bed with him. Pulling the covers up, Sakura leaned over and kissed her out cold lover goodnight. _Dirty old pervert_ she thought to herself with a smile, before going to sleep.

_My head is friggin' killing me_ the Copy Nin thought as he woke up to a bright Saturday morning. _What the hell happened last night?_ He looked to his right to find Sakura sleeping soundly. His eye widened._ Oh Fuck_ he thought to himself.

"Shit!" He managed to exclaim aloud. Sakura woke up with a start and looked at her lover. 

"Kakashi?" She asked tired. The Copy Nin grabbed her shoulders.

"Sakura, what did we do last night?" Sakura was confused.

"We went to Naruto's engagement party, then dealt with Lee-san-"

"No I mean what happened here in this room last night?"

"We went to sleep. Nothing happened." Kakashi sighed with heavy relief.

"Thank Kami." He breathed. Sakura gave him a kiss and embraced him.

"Go back to sleep." She said. He laid back down, and allowed her to drape her arm over his chest, and rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her in closer._ 6 more days_. He thought to himself, before falling asleep again.

"WAKE UP SASUK-TEME!" Naruto yelled in his friend's room. The Uchiha heir woke up and glared at his blonde friend.

"Dammit Naruto. You can be a bit more considerate to the injured." He rubbed his eyes. The blonde grinned from ear to ear.

"Kakashi wants to see you." Sasuke looked behind his whiskered friend to see the Copy Ninja slouched as usual. He smiled.

"What's up Kakashi?" He asked.

"Naruto, give us a moment?" Kakashi asked softly. The blonde nodded and left the room.

"What is it?" Kakashi sighed.

"Orochimaru is back. Evidently when you _killed_ him, part of his remains infused with Kabuto, and eventually took over him. He's been spotted in Fire Country, and almost killed three of our best jounins." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What does Tsunade-sama say?"

"She doesn't want to take direct action yet. The mission was just for information gathering and he had ambushed them. No view of an army or anybody else with him. You wiped them all out. He is alone on this one now. Our guess is that he is either trying to destroy Konoha again, or take over your body." Sasuke lowered his head and closed his eyes. He looked back up, sharingan ablazed.

"I'll fight him," he said with his old Sasuke-tone, "I've killed him once, and I'll kill him again."

"We can't be too hasty Sasuke. He's had 2 years to prepare himself. Presumably he's got more terrifying jutsu he has created. We can't risk sending you alone. If anything, Naruto, Sakura, and I will be teamed with you." The Uchiha nodded.

"I guess you're right," He looked into Kakashi's eye, "What do we do now?" The Copy Nin curved his eye in a smile.

"We get ready for Sakura's party on Friday!" He replied. Sasuke smiled.

"Let's do it then, shall we?"


	29. The Party

**a/n: **_Hey guys! Haha Yeah it was a fun filler chapter. Now the 2__nd__ arc starts officially. Hope you all enjoy it!_

**Chapter 29: The Party**

Needless to say, the 6 days leading up to Sakura's birthday were filled with events. Kakashi had rounded up 6 people to aid him in the final preparations of the kunoichi's 18 birthday party. On Sunday, he stood on top of Mount Hokage, in a huddle with Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Genma, Asuma, and Gai. They all looked anxiously at their team leader. "Alright team," he began, "this is a standard A-Rank mission. We have to make sure that Sakura's birthday goes perfectly as planned." The team nodded in unison. "Sasuke. You will purchase mass decorations for the party hall. Naruto. You will decorate the party hall. Lee. You will go to the Yamanaka flower shop and order 8-dozen pink roses. Genma. Go to the restaurants on this list and check on my order for the catering. Asuma. Collect RSVP from the guest list. Gai. Create an ultra hip party music mix. Use all resources necessary! Understood?" They all bowed.

"_Hai!_" they said together. Kakashi sighed.

"Good. I'll go and make that birthday cake." Their eyes bulged from their sockets.

"_Make _the birthday cake?" They said together. The Copy Nin smiled and put his hand behind his head.

"Yeah. Think she'll like it?" They all sighed.

"I'm not eating it." Genma said. Kakashi scowled.

"Alright troops," he said, "Go!" They all disappeared, darting off into different directions.

Sakura walked inside the house to find it empty. "Kakashi?" She called, dropping her bag on the counter. She glanced into the living room and then into both bedrooms. _Where could he be?_

Kakashi stood in the kitchen of his apartment looking at a recipe book, wearing a white apron and a goofy chef's hat. "Hmm." He said scratching his head. "Eggs, flour, sugar, yeast, water." He looked over his book to the counter where all of the ingredients resided. "Check! Alright so…8 eggs…serves 15 people. Well that isn't enough; there's like 90 people coming. So that means…_48 eggs???_" He sighed heavily. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

Sasuke was going from shop to shop, purchasing pink, red, and blue party decorations. He had three bags full of the items when he noticed Shizune and 3 medic nins looking frantically in the streets. "Oh shit," he thought aloud, "they must've known it was a clone." He poofed out of the market area just missing Shizune's gaze.

"Where is that Uchiha??" Shizune screamed frantically.

Genma, Lee, Asuma, and Gai went on the same day to complete their tasks. Ino was suspicious with Lee when he ordered so many roses. Asuma had all of the RSVPs and Genma had all of the caterers checked on. Gai's task, however, was prving to be worse than they thought. After hearing his music selection (mainly country hits, polka, and opera) the team began to make their own mega mix. Genma had thrown in plenty of club beats as well as some hip-hop favorites. Asuma tossed in some a few slow songs from the 70's and 80's. "You Sap!" Genma chided.

"Hey, it's good stuff!" He said crossing his arms. Naruto added in some contemporary rock while Sasuke put in some old rock n roll classics that were easy to dance to. Lee had added Michael Bolton when they all took it out and screamed "HELL NO!" With the mix created, the tasks were completed.

"Come on let's check on Cyclops and see how his cake is coming along." Genma said with a smirk. They all showed up at Sakura's door and knocked. The pink haired kunoichi opened up and smiled.

"Hey guys!" She greeted.

"Yo!" Genma greeted, "is one eyed home?" Sakura shook her head.

"No. I was wondering if you guys knew." They all looked at each other. "Why are you all together anyway?" They paniced.

"Gotta run!" Genma said and the team disappeared. Sakura shook her head.

"Crazy idiots." Genma and the rest of the team appeared outside of Kakashi's apartment.

"Maybe he's in here." Asuma said. He tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He pushed the door open to a white haze that filled the apartment.

"What the hell?" Sasuke exclaimed. They saw a figure with a shock of hair standing in the kitchen.

"Kakashi?" Genma asked, "What the hell happened here?" The Copy Nin grinned.

"Aha…I think I might've screwed up." Their faces fell.

"Let's see the damage." Naruto said in a low voice. Kakashi looked to the table, and their eyes followed. All of their mouths dropped open and their eyes widened. Sitting on the table was a huge pink cake. It had 6 tiers, the base being 36 inches in diameter, and the others getting smaller as the cake went up. Along the edges was white cream with blue and yellow flowers alternating all around. On top was a Konoha insignia cookie that was perched in the center.

"How did you screw up?" Asuma asked.

"The symbol's backwards." Kakashi said nervously. The team fell anime-style with their left leg's in the air. "So how did you guys do?" The team stood up immediately and gave a detailed report.

"Great! How's the hall coming?"

"The manager said I can start setting up tomorrow." Naruto added. Kakashi nodded his head in approval.

"Great work team! Now all we have to do is wait till Friday."

The next day, Naruto went to the hall to begin setting up decorations. When he walked into the giant room with the bags, he looked around then at the bags.

"Ah…I'm supposed to do this myself??" He screamed into the hall. He grumbled. An idea struck him. "Of course!" He dropped the bags and performed a seal. "Tajuu: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" 60 shadow clones appeared, picked out decorations, and began to set up the hall accordingly.

Thursday night, Kakashi walked into the house his eye dropping. Sakura ran into the room and sighed heavily. She ran up to the Copy Nin and hit him on the chest.

"Where the Hell were you??" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Mission." He said feeling tired.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Urgent." He said again. Sakura sighed and gave him a hug.

"At least you're alright." Kakashi put his arms around her.

"I'm really tired Sakura." He said, yawning loudly. She pulled away and nodded. He walked into the bedroom and pulled off his shirt. The silver haired jounin plopped into bed and instantly fell asleep. Sakura quietly walked in and watched, as her lover was fast asleep, breathing in and out softly. She walked over and got into bed next to him. She snuggled up next to him and his arms instinctively wrapped around her. "Sakura…" he whispered, eyes still closed.

"Hn?" She aseked.

"…Tomorrow's your birthday…" Sakura smiled and kissed him lightly on his masked lips, before falling asleep.

The next day, Sakura woke up to an empty bed. She could smell food in the kitchen. Quickly she swung her slender legs out from under the covers and made her way to the kitchen. On the table was a stack of pancakes with a single candle in the center. Kakashi sat across from her spot and smiled.

"Happy 18th birthday Sakura!" He said. The pink haired girl squealed and ran to her seat. "Make a wish." Kakashi said. Sakura closed her eyes and thought hard._ I wish that Kakashi and I would be together forever_. Kakashi lowered his hita-ate and smiled. _Your wish is Kami's command Sakura_ he thought to himself. She blew out the candle and grinned up at her lover. She poured the thick syrup on the golden brown pancakes and began to eat them, savoring the fluffy taste in her mouth.

"Delish!" She exclaimed. Kakashi's eye curved in a smile.

"I have to go see Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, "I'm no longer your legal guardian, which means…" Sakura looked up with concern in her eye. "I won't be living here anymore." Sakura lowered her utensils.

"But aren't we going to tell people about us?"

"We have to wait a bit. I mean come on if I tell Tsunade-sama that I've been seeing you this whole time, and I bring it up now I will be thrown in prison. Don't worry Sakura. It will only be for a week, maybe two." Sakura didn't like the idea. Why did they have to care so much about what other people thought? But then again he had a point. Now it was more or less a legal point of view.

"Ok." She responded simply. The Copy Nin stood up and gave his lover a kiss on the forehead.

"Be back soon." He said. He walked over to the door, put on his sandals and poofed out of the house.

"Ah Kakashi. Have a seat." The 5th greeted. The silver haired shinobi took a seat in front of the blonde Hokage. "Today marks the end of your 8 month assignment."

"That is right, Hokage-sama."

"Any progress." Kakashi nodded.

"It seems as if she has moved on with her parents' death. Now she has higher ambitions with the hospital. Her parents' death does not plague her anymore." Tsunade smiled.

"That's good to hear. Now two things must be dealt with. One, I am aware of tonight's party for Sakura, and will be attending." Kakashi smiled and nodded. "The second is you're new long term assignment." Kakashi sighed.

"Another?" Tsunade nodded. "What are the details." The honey-eyed woman leaned in and rested her chin on her hands.

"Rokudaime Hokage." Kakashi gasped slightly.

"Hokage-sama, we discussed this!" She slammed her hands down.

"Dammit Hatake! Don't you see that you have no choice in this matter?" Kakashi lowered his head. She sighed. "Look. Right now, we need you to run this village. Once you believe that the time is right you can step down and appoint somebody else. But for now, you have to hold the reins." Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto is going to hate me."

"I will deal with Naruto. If anything, you can appoint him after you feel that he has come of age." Kakashi nodded.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"That's it for now. Dismissed." The jounin stood up and poofed out of the office.

Sakura was at the hospital working fervently in the OR. "Quick hurry up with that transplant organ!" The nurses brough over the donated kidney and handed it to Sakura who then proceeded to transplant the organ with the damaged kidney. Once all was mended, she sighed and closed up the incision. "Job well done people." She said walking out of the room. She disposed of the her scrubs and walked into her office. The moment she sat at her desk, Shizune had barged into her office.

"Sakura! There is an emergency at the Akebeko Hall!" Sakura disappeared in a whirl of petals and appeared outside the hall. She ran inside and down the hallway. There was one pair of double doors on the left hand side. She swung the doors open and was taken aback by the amount of people in the room.

"SURPRISE!!!" They all cried and clapped. Sakura's face filled with joy as she ran to the center man who was Kakashi and embraced him hard.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear. The entire party went just as planned. There was plenty of food to go around for everybody. There was even enough for Chouji to have multiple helpings of Korean Barbeque. Music played and people danced as Sakura sat around a table of her close friends and laughed with every story and every joke. Halfway into the night, Sakura was guided to her giant birthday cake. She was lost in the colors that it let off. There were 18 candles positioned in front of Sakura. Sasuke performed a few seals and blew 18 tiny fireballs lighting them all. Everybody engaged in a giant Happy Birthday song for their favorite pink haired kunoichi. After they finished the song, she cut the first slice. Kakashi picked up the plate and fed her a rather larger piece, getting pink frosting on her nose. Everyone laughed and had tons of fun enjoying the blaring music and company. By the end of the night, there were only the close friends left huddled around the head table.

"So did you enjoy your birthday Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Mhmm!" She nodded with enthusiasm.

"Well you can thank all these guys here. They made this night possible." She thanked all of her friends at the table one by one.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "now you can legally do it." Sakura bopped him on the head, and the others laughed.

At 2 o'clock in the morning, Kakashi walked Sakura backed to her house.

"I have to start packing tomorrow morning." Kakashi said. Sakura looked at the ground.

"I understand." She said. The Copy Nin stopped her and raised her chin. He leaned forward and gave her one of the most passionate kisses he could through a mask. Sakura returned the kiss and grabbed fists of his hair to help her get a deeper sensation. They broke off for air and Kakashi spoke first.

"Are you ready for tonight's final present?" He asked. Sakura blushed furiously then closed her eyes. _I've waiting for this for so long_. She nodded and looked up at her lover with a sparkle in her eye. Kakashi smiled and picked her up bridal style. They reached the house and unlocked the door. Kakashi made their way to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, his lips locking with hers. He shifted himself onto the bed and began to caress his hand on her thigh. Sakura let a groan escape her throat. Kakashi pulled off his hita-ate and looked at the beautiful girl underneath him with love in his eyes.

"I want you Sakura." He said.

"I want you more Kakashi." She responded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** _Yes I'm evil! I'm letting it hang there. Next chapter is the lemon you've all been waiting for. Maybe it'll be all lemon maybe not. But yes lemon in the next chapter. Full blown no holds barred. It'll be dedicated to all those who requested it!_


	30. Sheer Euphoria

**a/n: **_Alright readers, the chapter you've all been waiting for. The LEMON SCENE! I was planning on only having one but there might be another. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Elena who helped me with this chapter. But for now, here it is:_

**Chapter 30: Sheer Euphoria**

The lights were out on a hot summer night. All of the other villagers were asleep, or out on missions. If you walked the street all you would see was pitch black. Only two shinobi were up at this hour. Currently, they were engaging in something they were waiting to do for a long time.

Sakura was lying on her back on the silky soft sheets. Her arms were extended in the air stroking the unmasked face of her lover. Her thumb brushed over his lips. His mouth widened into a smile as her gaze was lost in his muscular jaw line. Kakashi's rough hands started to caress her body, with the lightest of touches. He brought his head down and gently pressed his lips to hers. The pink haired kunoichi pulled him in for a deeper more passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip for access. She agreed by opening her mouth wider to allow his tongue entrance. Gently, Kakashi let his tongue dock into her orifice and massage her own tongue. Sakura groaned with pleasure at the sensation of his oral appendage dancing with her own. The shinobi's hand started to move on it's own. _Damn idle hands_ he thought to himself. Kakashi's right hand was positioned above Sakura's head, while his left started to make its way from her thigh to underneath her red shirt. Her body shivered from the light touch on her hot skin. Slowly his hand made its way up to her bra-clad breast and began to cup them softly. Sakura groaned with pleasure. She moved her hands over his rippling muscles, taking in the rock hard feel. Kakashi twitched slightly as his member hardened. Sakura blushed as she felt his manhood press against her left leg.

"You're just like Pakkun." Sakura said in between kisses. Kakashi smirked and kissed deeper. His left hand snaked its way around her body to unhook her bra, and remove it completely. Sakura was surprised. _How many times must he have done that?_ She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as a rush of pleasure soared through her nervous system, as Kakashi began to knead her breasts, and play with her nipples. She arched her back off the bed in order to compensate the sensation. The Copy Nin broke off their kiss, and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head. His mismatched eyes widened as he gawked at her petite yet perfect body. Her breasts were just the right size, and her toned stomach was cream colored like the rest of her body.

"Beautiful…" Kakashi breathed. Sakura blushed and began to undo his jounin pants. Kakashi helped her out and kicked the pants away, leaving only his boxers. He then began to help Sakura strip off her spandex shorts. She was wearing a pair of pink panties that matched her hair. "Figures." Kakashi thought aloud. Sakura giggled and slowly slid them down her womanly hips. Kakashi's breath hitched in his throat as he observed her womanhood with lust. Through his button fly, Kakashi released his hardened member, causing Sakura to gasp.

"Wow." She breathed, with hunger in her eyes.

"Thanks." He smirked. He laid his body back down on Sakura and began to rain kisses down her perfect form. The kunoichi fisted his hair as each kiss sent each one of her nerves on fire. Slowly he made his way down to her womanhood and began to orally pleasure her. Sakura's first reaction to this new sensation was to clamp her legs shut. In the process she locked Kakashi's head painfully between her toned thighs. After realizing he was still there, she loosened up allowing him to breath. The Copy Nin continued, sending a tidal wave of euphoria through her body. Her "sweet spot" was tingling so much she felt like she was going to explode.

"S-stop fooling around and put it in." She said between gasps. Kakashi looked up surprised at this innocent girl's tone. She blushed as she smiled at him.

"Are you sure Sakura?" He said positioning himself. The kunoichi nodded her head. With one hand on his unit and one hand steadying himself, Kakashi placed his member on the clamped opening to Sakura's perfect body. He took in a big breath and exhaled. "Brace yourself…This may hurt the first time." He whispered.

With a gently amount of energy, Kakashi pushed forward, submerging his manhood inside of Sakura. She let out a cry of pleasure, pain, satisfaction, and relief all at once. Her back arched up from the bed and she gripped the sheets ever so tightly in her little hands. Kakashi himself groaned at the constricting muscles around his unit. "Sakura…you're so tight." He whispered. Slowly, he retracted and pushed forward agan. Soon he kept a rhythmic pattern and alternated between deep thrusts and shallow thrusts in order to regulate the timing. After each thrust Sakura let out a soft groan of pleasure. _It's not painful,_ she thought, _it's just I feel so….full._ her eyes were closed and her arms were spread out in a wingspan, allowing her lover to finally consummate with her.

Kakashi's eyes shut tightly. "Sakura," He said wincing, "here I come."

"Me too." The kunoichi whispered. His pattern accelerated faster and faster causing the kunoichi to arch her back up more. She sat upright and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he thrusted harder, faster, and deeper into her. "Kakashi…" Sakura groaned.

"Sakura…"

The feeling was all to great. No woman before her had ever come close to this.

"Sakura…"

The Copy Nin was finally satisfying his hunger and lust.

"Sakura!"

For once he didn't feel so

…Alone

"**SAKURA!!"** The jounin screamed her name, while the kunoichi let out a cry of pure pleasure as his liquid exploded from his body into her cavity. The hot liquid filled her and warmed her up from the inside. Her female muscles clasped onto his member constricting it, squeezing the fluid out of him. It was pure bliss. The euphoric sensation spread through them and took over their minds. For a few brief seconds, they were in heaven. It was the greatest feeling both Sakura and Kakashi had ever felt. For Sakura, it was her first time and by far best time. Kakashi had many times, yet this one topped it all.

Both lovers fell back onto the bed and breathed heavily, letting their body heat cool down. Slowly, their breaths went back to normal and exhaustion taking over their bodies.

"Kakashi…" Sakura whispered.

"Hn?" Kakashi let out a tired grunt. She touched his face softly with her hand.

"Thank you for that wonderful birthday present." Kakashi chuckled softly and look into his lover's eyes.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too, Kakashi." Within seconds, their bodies had given up on them, and sleep took over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura awoke to a warm and sunny Saturday morning. She was staring up at her pink ceiling. The memories of her birthday night were sensational. Never before had she felt something as great as what she felt that night. She looked to her left and watched the Copy Nin asleep on his side of the bed, his mask removed and headband tossed to the side. She gently stroked his face and smiled as he responded to the touch. His eyes creaked open and he looked into his lover's green orbs.

"Good morning lovely." He greeted. She grinned and leaned forward planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Last night was _amazing_." She whispered. Sakura swung her legs around and put her hands down on either side of her to push off. Something stopped her though. There was something…sticky at the foot of her bed that her hand had landed in. She lifted up her hand and nearly puked. "Eww Kakashi!" She yelled scowling. The silver haired jounin looked up.

"What did I do?" He asked, dazed. She turned her hand to show him.

"That's gross!" he shrugged.

"Get used to it. It's not going to be the first time." He fell back onto the pillow and smirked. Sakura scrunched up her face and pounced on the jounin. His body poofed into her pillow. She turned around to see the Copy Nin pulling his mask on, surprisingly his pants already on.

"How did you get dressed so fast?" She inquired, remembering that she was still naked.

"I'm the Copy ninja for a reason." He said sarcastically. Sakura scoffed and ran to her dresser, pulled out some clothes, then ran into the bathroom. Kakashi sighed and walked into the kitchen with his hands behind his head. He looked outside the large kitchen window. From the house, Kakashi had a great view of the town, the training fields still in sight from where he stood. He thought he saw two people fighting. He lifted up his hita-ate and smirked when he watched Naruto and Sasuke sparring like no tomorrow. Neither of them use ninjutsu when they spar, but that doesn't stop them from trying to beat the crap out of one another. He readjusted his hita-ate and started a pot of coffee. He felt a presence draw near to him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his midsection and rested her head against his back. He quickly turned around and picked up Sakura and held her at arms length, her lower body against his for support. He was looking into her eyes with her hands around his neck. He smiled underneath his mask at her. She smiled back. Realization came to him and his smile fell slightly. "I have to pack soon." He said. Sakura's smile fell completely and she leaned in, embracing her lover tightly.

"I'll miss you Kakashi." She said. The Copy Nin scoffed.

"Hey, it's only temporary. Soon we'll let the world know about us and then we'll live together again." Sakura moved back and looked at him, her smile back on her face.

"Okay," she said with a smile, "let me help you pack at least." Kakashi thought about it then nodded.

"Deal." He said. He let her down and they headed over to her parent's room, which currently held all of Kakashi's shirts and belongings. He packed his clothes away, allowing Sakura to pack away his gear.

"Hey do you want to grab some lunch with Naruto today?" She asked.

"Yeah definitely." He said over his shoulder. "His wedding is in a week right?"

"Yeah," Sakura responded, "I'm going dress shopping with Ino today after lunch. Why don't you take Genma to get you a tux?" Kakashi froze.

"Shopping? With Genma? Hell no." He said shaking his head.

"Oh come on why not?" She asked grinning. Kakashi turned around fully holding a pair of underwear in his hands.

"He doesn't know we're together, which means that he'll buy me something in order to get me laid." Sakura didn't hear him her eyes were fixed on the pair of panties in his hand.

"Kakashi?" She asked confused and a bit nervous.

"What?" He asked. His gaze fell on his hand. A pair of pink panties was bunched up in his fist. He blushed. "Aha…they're not yours I swear!" _HATAKE YOU DUMB FUCK!_ Sakura's eyes twitched.

"You've been cheating on me?" He waved his hands in the air in front of him.

"No no no no no!" He said pleadingly. Sakura looked unconvinced. He sighed and he hung his head, holding out the panties. She grabbed them and looked at them. Her eyes fell upon the nametag on the back.

"I was planning on returning them but never had the chance." Sakura blushed and tossed him at him. They attached to his hair, as he lifted his head up. Sakura burst out laughing at the sight of the Copy Nin with a pair of pink panties in his hair. He grabbed them down and put them behind his back, blushing.

"Pervert," Sakura simply said, "Shizune-san is working today." Kakashi nodded his head in shame. Sakura smiled and ran to tackle her lover and kiss him deeply. "Come on let's finish this up." She said after breaking off the kiss.

Kakashi opened his door and breathed in the scent that he had left behind so many months ago (ok so maybe coming home a few days before wasn't enough for him). He walked in with his bags, Sakura following him. They dropped the bags next to the table and Kakashi turned to his lover. "Would you like something?" He asked. Sakura peeked inside the fridge as he opened it. To her disgust, everything was either rotten or molded. Kakashi gave a nervous smile. She shook her head.

"That's ok, maybe some other time. I actually have to get to the hospital." She turned to go but Kakashi caught her wrist. She turned around to look into his single eye. There was obvious sadness that he was leaving the comfort of her home. He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. Sakura melted in his arms groaning to the immense pleasure. He broke off the kiss and whispered into her ear.

"I'll miss you." Sakura giggled slightly.

"Kakashi, you live 7 blocks away! I'll always come to visit and I expect you to do the same." The Copy Nin nodded in agreement and smiled.

"See you around my little cherry blossom." Sakura smiled back and gave him a quick kiss before leaving. Kakashi sighed and looked around his apartment.

"Home, sweet home." He lazily said. A note caught his attention on the window. He walked over and picked it off.

_Tsunade-sama requests your presence at 1300 hours._

No signature. Obviously ANBU. He looked at the clock. "1:30" He said to himself and sighed. "It wasn't even my fault this time." He poofed from his kitchen.

_Pop!_ Kakashi appeared in Hokage-sama's office. She was angry as always.

"Kakashi I said 1 o'clock!" Tsunade yelled.

"Sorry, I was bringing my bags back from Sakura's place." Tsunade opened her mouth to accuse him of lying but realized he might've been telling the truth. She lowered her head.

"Your coronation will be in 4 days." Kakashi's eye widened.

"But-"

"SILENCE!" She roared. Kakashi lowered his head. Tsunade exhaled. "I have spoken to Naruto like you asked. He did not take it well as expected." Kakashi felt guilty. It wasn't his choice, but still he felt guilty. "On Wednesday, be at the top of Hokage tower at noon, SHARP!" She stressed the 'sharp' part. Kakashi winced at her tone of voice. "Dismissed." The Copy Nin poofed out of the office.

"It's not fair." Naruto said, kicking a rock on the training grounds. "Tsunade-baa chan lied to me." He sighed. "Who am I kidding. I can't overrule her. Maybe she's right about Kakashi sensei."

_Pop!_ Kakashi appeared beside the blonde boy, startling him. "Yo." He greeted. Naruto turned his head away. Kakashi walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto," the blonde looked up at his ex-sensei, his eye curved in a smile, "how bout I treat you to some ramen?" Naruto's face lit up and nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you see," Kakashi concluded, "I never wanted this job. That's why as soon as I think you are ready, I'll hand the reins over to you." Naruto gulped down the remaining noodles and looked down at the empty bowl.

"No Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi turned his face to the blonde, "I think that you should be Hokage for a long time to come, as long as you can." Kakashi's eye widened slightly. The blonde looked up at him and smiled. "I want to truly be ready for Hokage! All I need to do is train more. Maybe I'll go train with Ero-sennin some more, or maybe Tsunade-baa chan!" Kakashi smiled at his students enthusiasm. Kakashi ruffled his hair.

"You're getting married Naruto. You can't leave on big training journeys." Naruto remembered.

"Oh yeah." He said, slightly feeling bad that he couldn't go as freely as he wanted to anymore, without worrying Hinata. Kakashi smiled.

"But as Rokudaime Hokage, I'll be happy to train you whenever I can." Naruto looked up at his re-instated sensei and smiled.

"Really?" Kakashi nodded.

"Mhmm!" Naruto gave a cheer and pumped his chopsticks into the air.

"Shanaru!" He yelled. Kakashi laughed.

"Oi! Old man! Seconds for this one!" Kakashi called.

"You got it!" Naruto's face lit up as the second helping of soup and noodles was poured into his bowl.

"Arigatou Sensei!" Kakashi smiled. _I'm truly his sensei again._ His eye widened.

"Oh shit!" He said.

"What?" Naruto asked. Kakashi put his head in his hand.

"I forgot to pick up Sakura for lunch!" _She's going to kill me._


	31. Rokudaime Hokage

**a/n: **_Hey thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I enjoy reading what you guys think of my story. Yes, there are typos that bother the hell outta me 'cause I can't find them the first time round. This next chapter is dedicated to my friend Stephanie, who loves irony, so I decided to toss some in this chapter. On with the fic!_

**Chapter 31: Rokudaime Hokage**

Sakura was furious. She waited for an hour at the hospital waiting for Kakashi to pick her up for lunch with Naruto. _Kakashi-no-baka!_ She said to herself. A cloud of smoke popped in front of her. "Yo." Kakashi greeted lazily. Sakura stuck a finger under his nose.

"Don't you 'yo' me!" Sakura growled. Kakashi put his hand behind his head.

"Sorry, I forgot all about our lunch date." Sakura breathed heavily for a bit then sighed.

"You're really forgetful nowadays aren't you?" She said, her eyes cast to floor. Kakashi lifted a bag from behind him.

"I brought you lunch instead. Beef ramen, your favorite." Sakura looked at the bag and smiled. She gave her lover a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you." She said snatching the bag and running back inside.

"Ah Sakura! I have something to-" She didn't here him as she ran through the doorway to the hospital. He let out a sigh. _Now how am I going to tell her about coronation?_ He poofed away back to his apartment.

The next 3 days went by slowly. Kakashi spent most of his time getting reacquainted with his old apartment. In the morning he went into his living room and performed 1000 two finger push-ups. Then he jogged around the village 10 times, earning him lustful stares from the young female population. After that, the Copy Nin went to the training grounds and sparred with either Naruto or Sasuke. He finished the day with long hours of reading in his favorite spots, and then a nice big dinner mostly made up of cup ramen. The days felt quite lonely for the Copy Nin, since his girlfriend was working most of the time. He often checks by the hospital and either just missed her or she was in surgery. On Tuesday, Kakashi was on his 6th lap. There was a group of chuunin kunoichi waving at him. Kakashi held up a two fingers as a wave.

"How do you do it Kakashi?" He heard a voice call out. The silver haired jounin stopped and looked to his left to find the legendary sannin leaning up against a wall.

"Do what?" He asked. Jiraiya looked into his black eye and smirked.

"Get the attention of such beautiful girls." Kakashi smiled nervously and put his hand behind his head.

"Ask them. I don't understand how I can be so attractive with the mask on." Jiraiya laughed and walked towards his star pupil's student.

"Tomorrow you become Hokage, Kakashi." He said wit a smile on his face. Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah I know. I'm enjoying freedom while I still have it." Jiraiya nodded.

"I know what you mean. That's why I turned the job down again." Kakashi looked up at him. "I mentioned your name and they quickly agreed." Kakashi ran his fingers through his silky soft hair.

"I don't know how Naruto likes the position so much. It's so…restricting." The Toad sennin laughed.

"Don't take it so badly Kakashi! It'll be fun running the village. Sure there's the work, but you are recognized as the best ninja in the village."

"Which I am not mind you." Jiraiya tilted his head to the side. "Naruto, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke, and yourself are much better than I. I have no care at being the best. I just want to protect my beloved village that's all." The sannin put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"You have always been faithful to your village. This title means that you get to protect it even more. If it does not recognize you as the greatest ninja, it still makes you the most loyal and spirited ninja of the village. And that, Kakashi, is something that you alone are." The Copy nin looked up into the old man's eyes. He smiled and stood up right.

"Maybe you're right. For now, I shouldn't disappoint these ladies."

"Make sure you get some numbers Kakashi!" The old pervert said smiling widely. Kakashi shook his head and continued his morning run. When he finished, it was noon and he felt his stomach growl louder than any of his nin dogs.

"Ramen anybody?" He said to himself. The Ichiraku ramen stand was about a few blocks away from the training field. Kakashi whipped out his book as he walked down to his favorite food stand. He was in the middle of Junko's love scene when he felt a familiar presence rush towards him. He looked over his book and watched as Sakura hopped into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me about the coronation tomorrow?" She asked, pouting like a child.

"I tried to tell you but you took your ramen and ran." Sakura scoffed and gave her lover a kiss on his masked lips.

"I love it when you get nervous." She said grinning. Kakashi grunted and set her down.

"You hungry?" He asked, pocketing his book.

"Mhmm!" She said happily. They linked hands and walked to Ichiraku.

"_Itadakimasu!_" They said together, digging into their meals. Kakashi was done before anybody else saw. Ayame noticed though. She was going ga-ga over the second brief glimpse at the Copy Nin's handsome face. He looked up from his empty bowl and smiled at the brunette. She blushed and turned away. Sakura slurped the last of her noodles and set down the bowl.

"Delish!" She said. Kakashi turned to her.

"So what's up in the hospital?"

"Oh nothing really. Same busy schedule as always; if it's not regular patients, it's surgery and some house calls and UGH!" She said throwing her hands up. Kakashi chuckled.

"Well I hope you have enough time to see my coronation tomorrow." Sakura scoffed.

"Of course I'll be there dummy!" She playfully slapped his arm. He held it in mock pain. "If it hurts so much, why don't you come to the hospital?"

"Hell no." He said plainly. Sakura laughed. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned in her seat.

"Gotta get back. See you tomorrow!" Kakashi gave a short wave and turned back to pay for the meal. He got up and poofed back to his apartment.

The entire night, he dreamed about being Hokage, and having piles of work dropped on him. He dodged everyone he could but an image of a cackling Tsunade disturbed his thoughts, causing him to shoot out of bed. He put his head in his hands and sighed. "Why are you so scared Hatake?" He asked himself. He got up and went to the bathroom. On the way back he noticed a picture of him and his old team. His gaze softened as he saw his old sensei ruffling his and Obito's head. "I'll try to be a Hokage just like you, Minato-sensei." He walked back to his room and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He didn't have any more nightmares that evening.

It was 11:55 on Wednesday and Tsunade was getting impatient with Kakashi.

"He's going to be late I know it." She hissed to Shizune.

"It's 5 minutes till noon Tsunade-sama. He might still make it." Tsunade grit her teeth.

"If Kakashi is one minute late, I will tear his hair off and use it to floss my teeth!" At 11:59, She walked in front of the massive swarm of people surrounding Hokage Tower for the coronation. She sighed and began to address the crowd. "My dear villagers. As of now I am stepping down from position as Hokage. It has been my honor to serve you for these past 6 years. Therefore, it is my privilege to leave you all with the 6th Hokage of Konohagakure-" Once the clock struck 12, A Poof of smoke appeared next to Tsunade. The smoke cleared and the lazy Copy Ninja stood there. He was wearing a skintight ANBU shirt with all of his medals adorned on his chest. He was wearing the Hokage hat, and the veil flew with the wind that was caused by his appearance. His mask could only be seen underneath the hat. Kakashi looked up at the 5th, his hita-ate lifted, exposing his sharingan.

"12:00 PM sharp, right Tsunade-sama?" He asked with a grin behind his mask. The 5th smirked.

"I present you Hatake Kakashi: Rokudaime Hokage!" Kakashi tore off the hat tossed it behind him, looking down at the roaring crowd. He kept his slouched posture as he waved two fingers at the villagers. As he looked down, Kakashi caught sight of a head of pink hair looking up at him near the front of the crowd. She smiled and waved at him. He whipped out a pen and pad, and scribbled a message. He folded up the paper into a crane and tossed it into the air. He performed a quick set of seals, bringing the crane to life. It swooped down towards the crowd. It aimed for Sakura's hand, and landed softly in her light grip. She opened up the paper and blushed at the contents.

'_Celebration' tonight. Just you and me._

She looked up and nodded her head. Kakashi smiled and poofed from the tower. Tsunade yelled in frustration.

"You forgot your speech Kakashi!" She yelled into the smoke cloud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Kakashi woke up in his old bed. Next to him was a pink haired girl, with a smile on her face. He looked down at her petite body and smiled. Without disrupting her slumber, Kakashi swung his legs out of the bed and walked to his closet. He pulled out his usual jounin attire and got dressed. Sakura stirred awake, watching the Copy Nin putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking at the clock, "It's only 8 in the morning." Kakashi walked back to the bed gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm an hour late for work." With a pop he poofed out of his apartment. Sakura sighed and fell back down onto the bed, and went back to sleep.

Kakashi poofed outside his new office doors, looking as tired and lazy as he always did. He sighed and put his hand on the door handle. "Here starts my new job." He said aloud. Slowly, he pushed the door open and took in the look of the familiar office. It was just as empty as Tsunade-sama kept it. The only difference this time was the empty desk. Usually it was packed with paperwork that Tsunade had no desire to finish. He walked in, keeping a slow pace and his slouched posture. Putting his hand on his new chair, Kakashi took in the feel of the comforting leather. He swung the chair around and sat down. With a swift motion, Kakashi put his feet on the desk and whipped out his book. Suddenly the door burst open. Ino hurried inside and ran to the filing cabinet with a stack of papers in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama. I was caught up this morning. I have your mail, and a list of missions that need to be approved. You have your picture appointment in an hour's time. Gai-sensei came by earlier hoping to wish you-" Ino paused as she saw the Copy Nin reading his book. She growled and swiftly walked over to his desk, snatching his book out of his hand and pushing his feet off of the desk. "Are you listening Hokage-sama?" She yelled. Kakashi yawned loudly.

"No offense but," his eye curved into a smile, "you're a pretty shitty secretary." Ino was fuming mad. She threw the book down and stormed out of the office.

"Fine! I quit!" She slammed the door behind her. Kakashi sighed and looked over to his apartment from the window. _I'm going to need a secretary. And I definitely want someone who I know well._ He debated it in his mind then shrugged his shoulders. Kakashi wrote a note on the notepad on his desk and folded it up into a square. He performed a few seals and hit his palm into the floor.

"Kuchiyosen no jutsu!" Pakkun appeared in front of him raising his paw.

"Yo." He greeted. Kakashi handed him the letter.

"Take this to Sakura she's at my apartment." Pakkun looked around, noticing that he was in the Hokage's office.

"So they finally hooked you eh?" He asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah they got me. No more field work for this old man." Pakkun hopped onto his chest and licked his masked cheek.

"It could be worse Kakashi. You could be stuck teaching more genin." Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah you're right. I only had one genin team, and will only have one genin team." Pakkun poofed away with the note in his mouth. Kakashi looked out to the village, taking in the great view. "Hatake Kakashi…Rokudaime Hokage…" He put his hand on his head, "What a stupid name."


	32. The New Secretary

**A/n: **_Hello readers welcome back! Sorry for the long wait but I was slightly disappointed at the lack of R&R. Please if there's something wrong with my fic tell me! My chapters will only get better with your feedback! Anyway, now that Kakashi is Rokudaime, there will be approx. 10 chapters left. I will try and post them as fast as I can. Thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 32: The New Secretary**

Kakashi sat at his desk with his feet on his table, reading his little orange book. He was awaiting the arrival of his girlfriend, allowing his daily workload to pile higher and higher. Ironic isn't it? Hatake Kakashi, the laziest man in all of Konoha, lazier than the genius Shikamaru, has the position that requires the greatest amount of hard work and dedication.

A few minutes later, Kakashi heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He grunted, not lifting his eyes from his book. The door opened and a pink haired kunoichi walked through into the office. She was dressed in a short black skirt, white tank top, and black office heels. Her legs were clad with tan nylon stockings that ended just underneath her skirt, and her hair tied up in a bun. Kakashi almost fell off his seat. He gapes through his mask at his new secretary. Sakura giggled as she watched the Hokage look her over with utter amazement.

"You're new secretary, Hokage-sama." She said, her words dripping with sugary sweetness. Kakashi gasped a bit. _Not now, come back later. _He told himself. His body reluctantly agreed. The Copy Ninja gulped and shook his head to regain his thoughts.

"Thanks for showing up Sakura." He said quietly. The pink haired kunoichi sashayed over to the 6th and put her hands on the desk. Her fingernails were painted an amazing shade of pink that matched her hair. The vixen leaned forward, exposing plenty of cleavage.

"What can I do for you first, Hokage-sama?" She asked in a seductive manner. Kakashi needed to rest his chin on his hand in order to keep his mouth closed. _I can think of a lot of things you can do for me…or with me_ he thought to his perverted mind.

"First thing you can do," he said leaning forward and giving his girlfriend a passionate kiss. He fell back in his seat and sighed with satisfaction, the kunoichi blushed, "is help me sort these papers out. I've never been good at categorizing." He said with a sheepish smile. Sakura grinned and moved around the desk to sit on her lover's lap. She began to make a series of clean and tidy piles. Kakashi had his head rested on her shoulder, both arms around her waist, one hand holding his orange book. Sakura knew what he was doing, but didn't mind. _They really do inspire him in bed_ She thought blushing to herself. After 20 minutes, Sakura had finished her piles and turned her head to face her lover.

"All done." She said with a smile. Kakashi smiled under his mask and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you lovely," he said, as Sakura stood up from his lap and sat on his desk, "what's next on that list Ino had made over there?" Sakura looked to her secretary desk and hopped off the table, readjusting her skirt. She picked up the list and scanned it quickly, glancing at the clock.

"You have you're portait in another 10 minutes," she said, not lifting her eyes from the paper, "it will be in the Hokage meeting room." With that, Kakashi poofed out of his office and continued to the meeting room. Sakura seemed unfazed and began to prepare for his other tasks to come. Being Kakashi's secretary ensured that she saw him as much as possible. If they couldn't live together this would be the next best thing. Izumo and Kotetsu were busy moving Kakashi's belongings from his apartment to his new quarters in Hokage Tower. Sakura's house was only about three blocks away so she could visit him at night whenever she wanted. She looked over to the desk and noticed three photographs. Curious, the pink haired kunoichi walked over to the desk and softened her gaze as she looked at the pictures. The first was of the old Team 7 with the 4th, the second was with his own Team 7, and the third was one of him and Sakura up against a Cherry Blossom tree. Unlike the other 2, Kakashi was truly smiling in the one with just them two. Sakura smiled and picked up the picture. She stroked her hand over Kakashi's face, and then gave it a kiss. She set the photograph down and went back to her work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright Hokage-sama," the photographer called from behind the camera, "if you would just tilt your chin upward slightly." Kakashi complied, his face looking lazier and more tired than ever. "Now to the left just a bit." Kakashi moved accordingly. "Perfect!" He exclaimed in a flamboyant manner. Kakashi mentally sighed. _When it comes to being loud and annoying, this guy gives Naruto a run for his money _The Copy Nin thought to himself. "Alright now we just need you to take off your mask and then-"

"No." Kakashi said plainly. The photographer smiled nervously.

"Hokage-sama, I can't take a picture of you with your mask on. This same portrait will be used to carve your face into Mount Hokage."

"I said no." Kakashi said in the same tone. The photographer let out a sigh of frustration. He walked over to Kakashi quickly.

"Look it'll just be for a second-" he raised his hand to lower the mask. With lightning fast reflexes Kakashi grabbed the photographer's hand, allowing the other to lift his hita-ate. The tomoes started to spin out of control.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Kakashi asked with a hint of anger. The photographer was frozen where he stood.

"Alright. Mask is fine." He said quietly. Kakashi's eyes curved into smiles.

"Wonderful! Now if you please would hurry up; I have a lot of work to attend to." The photographer nodded and hurried behind his camera, quickly taking a picture of the Copy Nin and giving him a nervous thumbs up. Kakashi gave a two fingered wave and poofed from the spot.

Sakura turned her head to a cloud of smoke that appeared in the office watching Kakashi emerge rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled at him. "How did it go?" Kakashi grunted.

"He tried to take my mask off." He grumbled. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And?" Kakashi plopped into his chair.

"I showed him my sharingan. He almost crapped himself." Kakashi said with a smile as Sakura shook her head and began back at her appointment list.

"So what do I have next?" the 6th asked. Sakura pointed to his desk.

"The list is right there. Check off what you have done." She said, not lifting her head from her paper. Kakashi looked down and noticed the long list. He sighed and began to run down the tasks. His eye caught on one particular task. He looked up at the pink haired girl.

"Get me Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato." He said firmly. Sakura nodded and performed a fewl seals.

"Kuchiyosen no jutsu!" She called. A masked ANBU nin poofed in front of her.

"You rang?" The ANBU inquired.

"Yamato-san. Please find and bring Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai. You four are to be assigned to a mission." Yamato bowed and melted into the ground. Sakura turned back to Kakashi. He was staring off into space, looking very troubled. "Orochimaru mission?" She asked. Kakashi nodded.

"I don't know if those four will be enough." He pinched his brow, "I know that death is inevitable for a shinobi's life, but Naruto…" he said softly, "he's supposed to get married in a few days. But I can't do this mission without him." He sighed and rested his head on the desk. Sakura stood up and walked behind the Copy Nin and began to massage his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Kakashi," She reassured softly, "Naruto will be alright with it."

"I really hope so." Kakashi whispered. Sakura pitied her lover. He was given the greatest responsibility in the village, but Kami knows that he would rather be out there fighting Orochimaru himself.

Yamato, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke walked through the doors and stood at attention in front of Kakashi. All were wearing masks, but Kakashi could tell them apart. He put on a stern face and placed his hands on the desk. "Orochimaru has returned," Sasuke's back stiffened, "in his dying form, he took over his subordinate, Kabuto, and now is back to destroy Konoha. You four will be sent out to find him and stop him before he even reaches the gates. Yamato will be the team leader. The order is kill on contact. Understood?" The four masked Nins nodded in unison. "Dismissed." They all turned to leave, but Kakashi raised his hand. "Naruto, please stay a moment." The fox masked ANBU turned back towards his former teacher. Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, I know how close your wedding, and I really do not wish to send you out on an S-rank mission. However, the fate of the village calls for it." Naruto raised a hand to silence him. Kakashi obliged. The ANBU removed his mask to reveal a grinning blonde boy with whiskers.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto began softly, "protecting the village is my number one priority, as is yours. I will take the mission no questions asked. Hinata will understand I know she will." He gave one of his dynamite smiles, and Kakashi returned it. "Besides," he continued, "I can't let an old man like you have all of the fun defending the village." Kakashi chuckled at his former student's good humor. Sakura smiled at the two.

"Right. Then go and show him the strength of your OniMari." Naruto nodded. "But Naruto." The blonde stood waiting. "No kinjutsu," Naruto's smile fell slightly, "especially the AmatsuMari. I will not want to tell your finace that you killed yourself for the good of the mission." Narutp hesitated then nodded. He turned and walked out of the office. Kakashi sighed and let his head roll onto the top of his chair. "He called me old." He pouted. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're not old!" She said firmly walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're young and vibrant."

"In more ways than one." He whispered Sakura slapped his shoulder before giggling. The door burst open and a cloud of green smoke appeared through the opening.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!" A familiar annoying voice called out. Kakashi put his head in his hands. _The second bad part about this job_ he said to himself, _I'm so easy to find!!!!_ The green beast, Maito Gai, danced into the room with his prodigy right behind him. "Ah! My eternal rival! You have finally defeated me and have won the spot of Hokage!" Gai was crying manly tears. "How your Spring of Youth flows!" Kakashi lifted his head from his hands.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" He asked lazily. Gai's mouth formed a giant 'o'.

"OHHH KAKASHI-SAMA YOU'RE SO HIP!!" Lee nodded in agreement, crying manly tears of his own. His eyes caught Sakura, causing them to burst out of his head. Sakura nervously pulled on her skirt. The junior green beast used his speed to race over to Sakura and hold her hand in his.

"Sakura-san," he said with his huge eyes watering, "will you honor me with a date?" Sakura blushed and had to hold her tongue from saying something to insult him.

"Lee." Kakashi said with his eye closed, "Sakura is too busy to do anything." Lee sighed and stood up straight.

"Then I shall wait till I have another opportunity to win your heart Sakura-san." Kakashi's eye opened and glared at the junior green beast.

"Lee-san I…" Sakura began.

"She's already dating." Kakashi finished. Sakura shot her gaze to Kakashi who didn't break his eye contact from Lee. The bowl cut buffoon looked heart broken. He sighed and bowed his head.

"I wish you well then, Sakura-san." Lee kept his composure but was really hurt on the inside. Gai put a hand on his prodigy's shoulder.

"Do not worry Lee. Your Spring of Youth has only begun to flow! Soon girls will be swinging from your arms!" Lee's eyes widened.

"Really Gai-sensei?" Gai gave his nice-guy pose. Lee hugged his teacher.

"Thank you Gai-sensei!" Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped watching the two hug each other and cry manly tears.

"Now if you two please, I have plenty of work to do." Gai and Lee bowed and left the office. Sakura sighed and sat in Kakashi's lap.

"So much to deal with." Kakashi breathed. Sakura nodded her head.

"When do we get alone time?" Kakashi thought a moment then performed a few seals and slammed his hand on the desk.

"Kuchiyosen no jutsu!" His nin dogs appeared before him.

"Yo." Pakkun greeted.

"Pakkun. Nobody comes through that door for the next," he looked at the clock, "2 hours." Sakura raised her eyebrows. The dog nodded and led the other dogs outside. Kaksahi turned to the windows and performed a set of seals. "Blanket of darkness!" He used the 2nd's jutsu to darken the windows. He performed a third set of seals and sound proofed the room. He turned to Sakura and pulled off his mask and hita-ate. "The one advantage of having a sexy secretary." He growled into her neck. Sakura blushed as he lifted her onto the table, ripping off her skirt.

"Kakashi…" She breathed.

"No more words." He said, crashing his lips into hers. She groaned with pleasure.

"Oooo Hokage-sama!!" Sakura cried with a ditsy girl tone. Kakashi purred again.

"Oh I can get used to this." He said before unbuckling his pants.


	33. Snakes and Honey

**a/n:**_ Welcome back! Sorry for the long wait. Really busy with college apps. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jen. Enjoy:_

**Chapter 33: Snakes and Honey**

The ANBU squad made there way west of Konoha hoping to intercept the sannin before he got any closer. Kami knows what plans he has up his sleeve. He's had 3 years to replenish his army and his strength. Kakashi's main fear was that he was after the village, or Sasuke. Either one would cause devestation. Sending Sasuke out seemed stupid at first, but since Sasuke was the only one to have nearly killed him it seemed only best to send him out.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto called, "what was it like?"

"What was what like?" The Uchiha asked.

"Living with that snake." Sasuke kept quiet. "How did he treat you?"

"Mostly the day consisted of me training and learning new jutsu. He also expanded my chidori into other forms. The sword he gave me is a version of the kusanaiga. I can't extend it like his original, but I can run chakra through it. Orochimaru usually kept to himself or Kabuto. I noticed that they were working on other specimen to unlock the secret of acquiring doujutsu. They took a sample of my DNA and isolated the gene for the sharingan. They replicated it and started injecting the gene into other people. I don't know the outcome of the experiments, but now Orochimaru is doing it on his own since he took over Kabuto." Naruto grimaced at the thought of Sasuke being the guinea pig for the crazed sannin's experiments.

"If he did complete his research, then this is going to be a tough battle." Naruto said. Sai simply nodded his head.

"If we confront him keep to the plan that we devised." Yamato ordered.

"Hai!" They all responded in unison. Naruto glanced sideways at his teammate. _Sasuke…_

…_If he really is after you…I will put my life on the line to protect you._

_No need for that dobe._ Sasuke's voice echoed in Naruto's head. The blonde's eyes went wide as he noticed Sasuke's sharingan ablaze, and a smirk on his face. As they hopped from tree to tree, a giant snake appeared from the ground with its mouth open, aiming for Sasuke. The Uchiha saw it coming and summoned his own snake. His anaconda clamped its jaws on the enemy snake's neck. The four ANBU members halted and covered all four directions.

"Sasuke-kun," a chilling, sadistic voice purred, "you were a very naughty boy." The black haired ANBU spun his head around, katana drawn, and sharingan ablaze. To his horror he saw his old teacher standing before him. He had his same pale skin, purple eye shadow, long black hair, and Sound Nin clothing. What scared him the most was the pair of bloodshot eyes each with three tomoes encircling the pupil.

"How??" Sasuke breathed before the Sannin charged a chidori.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ne, Sakura," The 6th asked from his desk. The kunoichi looked up from her paperwork.

"Hn?" She asked.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Kakashi, you can't leave the office! You have work to finish!" The Copy Nin performed a seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He called, forming a clone. "I need you to watch over here for a bit."

"Hai." The clone responded. Sakura scowled.

"That's cheating Kakashi." She said in a low tone.

"It's not cheating. It's charity." He responded. The silver haired jounin put his arms around the pink haired kunoichi and poofed out of the office.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"There's a secret spot I know where bees hive their honey. Nobody knows about it." Sakura looked around and sure enough there was an abundance of beehives all lined up in order hanging from a string of trees. Sakura took a step back.

"I don't like bees." She said shakily. Kakashi gently held her arm.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." He performed a sew seals. A thin layer of chakra formed outside his body. Sakura nodded her head and did the same thing. With their new protection, the couple walked over to the beehives and saw as millions of tiny yellow and black insects raced inside and out of the hives. "These beehives remind me a lot of Konoha," Kakashi began, "all of the little worker bees play their part in protecting the community, and all are an important part in the survival of the hive." Sakura's gaze slowly landed on Kakashi's exposed eye.

"So are you calling yourself a queen bee, Kakashi?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Kakashi chuckled.

"In a matter of speaking yes." Sakura smiled and leaned into her lover. Kakashi wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He lifted up his left arm and stuck his index finger inside one of the hives. He gently scraped the inside and retracted his finger with honey on it. He positioned it in front of Sakura. "Ahhhh." He said. Sakura giggled and opened her mouth.

"Ahhhh." She responded. Kakashi let his digit slide in as Sakura gently closed her mouth around his honey-glazed finger. The honey was so sweet and fresh. She savored every drop of it, absent-mindedly sucking Kakashi's finger. The Copy Nin blushed slightly and gave his finger a tug. Sakura Refused to let go. Kakashi chuckled and gave it a harder tug. She still wouldn't let go. With his right hand Kakashi tickled her abdomen causing the kunoichi to giggle. Kakashi quickly retracted his finger and wiped the saliva on his pants. "You cheated." She pouted. Kakashi's eye curved into a smile.

"I do need that finger you know." He replied. Sakura smiled and hugged her lover as they walked back to civilization.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How??" Sasuke asked staring wide eyed at his former teacher. Orochimaru gave a sinister laugh before lifting up his chidori hand.

"Thanks to you, I was able to complete this jutsu of mine. Now I hold the sharingan. You are no use to me anymore, Sasuke-kun." Naruto grit his teeth, calling upon the Kyuubi chakra.

"You're a monster," Sasuke growled, " using innocent human beings as tools for your inhumane experiments. I killed you once," he charged a chidori, "and I'll kill you again." Orochimaru was unfazed, and instead bared his teeth in a sinister grin. He chuckled his demonic laugh at his former protégé. Without warning, Naruto dashed forward, rasengan charged in his right palm. The sannin's sharingan spun fast as he easily moved out of the way. He thrusted his own chidori into Naruto's back, as he poofed away, a second Naruto submerged from the ground, with another rasengan aiming for his chin. The ball of wind chakra struck the snake's chin. Naruto's eye widened as he melted into mud. _Shit._ He thought to himself as he felt a blade pierce through his back. Sasuke dashed forward and thrusted his own chidori at the sannin. He disappeared, missing the pale skin by an inch. The Uchiha turned to his fallen comrade, who was holding his wound, grinning.

"It's okay teme," Naruto chuckled, "he missed my vital points." Instantly, the kyuubi chakra healed the sword wound. Sasuke nodded and focused his attention on everywhere around him. Yamato began to form his mokuton seal, and Sai was busy sketching out dragons. Yamato's wood jutsu formed a protective cage around them, and Sai's dragons flew out in search of the crazed sannin. Naruto formed his OniMari and stood back to back with Sasuke. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Orochimaru flying forward, kusanaiga emerging from his throat aiming for the Kyuubi container. Sasuke reached out and grabbed the sword, ignoring the blade as it cut into his hand.

"Go Naruto!" He called. The blonde haired ANBU dashed across the blade, OniMari blazing in his palm, eyes red with evil chakra. Orochimaru tried with all his might to retract the sword, but couldn't. Naruto was only a meter away when he pulled the sword completely from his mouth and ducked out of the way of Naruto's attack. The blonde went flying, his OniMari driving a hole into the ground. Orochimaru extended his sword in Naruto's direction. Yamato formed a wood wall around Naruto, protecting him from the attack. Sai sent out a snake that binded the Sannin, and Sasuke darted in front of him with his own OniMari. To Sasuke's horror, Orochimaru's sharingan was spinning in the form of the Mangekyo. "No…"

"Welcome to my Nightmare!" Orochimaru yelled, trapping Sasuke in his own Tsukiyomi.

The Uchiha looked around as he saw Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto standing in front of him. One by one, a kusanaiga plunged through their hearts and they fell on the ground, in a pool of their own blood. Sasuke grabbed his head.

"STOP IT!" He screamed to the blood red background. Orochimaru laughed sinisterly, watching as the Uchiha whimpered. _Fight it Sasuke, Fight it! _Sasuke thought to himself. He looked up at the eyes and his own mangekyo sharingan was unlocked. Orochimaru eyes widened as Sandaime was holding him once again. Sweat poured down his face as he watched the Death God taking his soul from his body. This time, Sandaime was younger and stronger. Oro's kusanaiga wasn't lodged in his body. The Sannin screamed as he watched the Death God devour his soul before his eyes. He pulled out a kunai and cut his arm, awakening him from the genjutsu. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke charging at him with an OniMari. With lightning fast speed, he performed a series of seals. Four caskets emerged from the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened as he thrusted his palm towards the caskets. All four flew open. The first created a tree wall, the second fortifying it with a water wall, the third creating a mud wall, and the fourth creating a gust of wind to weaken the thrust. Sasuke's OniMari only got through the mudwall, but stopped halfway into the waterwall. All four ANBU members were stunned. Orochimaru sneered as his resurrected servants appeared before them. The smoke cleared and the now living corpses stood with blank faces looking at the four ninjas before them.

"Sho-Shodaime-sama…" Yamato breathed.

"Nidaime…" Sai said, his stoic demeanor faltering slightly.

"Sandaime…" Sasuke choked.

"…Tou…Tou-San…" Naruto choked out.

Orochimaru had his back up at the ready. In a straight line stood the first four Hokages all with blank faces and dead eyes. They were all in their battle attire, the same they wore before they died. Naruto's eyes were wide in fear, and sorrow at the sight of the two people he looked up to. Yamato stood gaping at the man who's DNA ran through his veins. Sasuke was frozen in his spot, just a few feet away from the Kages. Sai…well Sai didn't show anything, but he knew that this was going to be a much tougher battle now that they were here.

The Snake Sannin let out an evil laugh. "Let the match begin!" He cried out. He pulled out four kunai, each with a red tag attached to the hilt. He threw them all into the back of the heads of the Kages. Their eyes lit up and they darted forward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi's teacup cracked. He looked down from his book to see the damaged cup. His gaze then turned to the sky. The trees were lashing around in the wind, rain poured from the sky, and a small chunk of rock from Mount Hokage fell into the forest. His eye widened. _Oh My God._ He thought to himself. Sakura looked up from her desk.

"What's wrong?" She asked. The Rokudaime turned to his lover.

"Get Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama." Sakura looked confused.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kakashi stood up from his desk and strode over to his cabinet. He opened it up and pulled out his ANBU katana and armor.

"Those four are in trouble, and Orochimaru isn't alone." Sakura stood up confused.

"How do you know that?" He closed his eye and turned to the window.

"A series of bad omens… I think Naruto and the others have confronted Orochimaru." He slipped on his armor gaurds. "And he's brought back up…" Sakura followed his gaze, her eyes widened. He was looking straight at the first four faces on Mount Hokage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **_Next chapter: The Second Great Hokage Battle!_


	34. Fury of the Kages

**a/n: **_Welcome back! Hope you enjoyed that cliffhanger! This battle will be the climax of the story. Death of character…. who will it be????_

**Chapter 34: Fury of the Kages**

"And now the real fight begins!" Orochimaru snarled, ordering his platoon of Kages forwards. Shodaime and Nidaime took the flanks. Sandaime was forming a flash of seals, and Yondaime took point, with lightning fast speed and a rasengan charged. Sasuke proceeded to copy Sandaime's jutsu, Sai drew out a three-headed dog, Yamato formed a mokuton seal, and Naruto formed his own rasengan. Immediately, Shodaime performed Birth of Trees, Nidaime summoned a water cyclone, Sandaime performed the Earth Dragon, and Yondaime used his Body Flicker to come face to face with Naruto. Yamato formed his own Birth of Trees, Sai's dog stood in front of the cyclone, and Naruto summoned his Kyuubi chakra.

"Sorry about this son." Yondaime said with a gentle smile. Naruto's eyes widened as his father's rasengan penetrated his body. Yamato matched Shodaime's tree attacks with his own. Sai's dog took the brunt of the force from the water attack. Sasuke copied Sandaime's Earth Dragon and countered its attack. Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared from the ground with an OniMari aimed at his father's abdomen. Yondaime caught his hand and held it there looking into his son's eyes. The battle droned on around the father and son as the mokuton users used their trees to attack each other. Sai's ink drawings, surprisingly, contained the water attacks instead of liquefying. Sasuke panted as he continuously canceled out more and more of Sandaime's attacks. Naruto's eyes were wide as his father looked into his own with an empty and dead stare.

Minato's ice blue eyes pierced into the identical pair that belonged to his only son. Though he saw that his father was alive once more, Naruto could not help but soften at the knowledge that he was not truly alive. Minato was walking for one reason: to kill the ANBU squad.

"Dad…" Naruto choked out.

"Hello son," Yondaime whispered, "I'm sorry about being a burden." The Kyuubi container shook his head.

"It's not your fault dad, it's that bastard snake." He said the last part with a snarl. Yondaime smiled.

"You're pretty strong kid." Naruto grinned.

"I'll show you how strong I really am dad." He focused his kyuubi chakra and shoved his arm into his father's chest. The OniMari cut through his sternum and shred his heart and lungs. The 4th flew back and landed on his back. Naruto's eyes widened as particles of chakra returned to the hole in his father's chest and regenerated the lost organs and skin. Orochimaru gave a sinister laugh.

"You cannot kill the dead, kyuubi boy." He hissed in his snake like tone. Naruto growled and darted towards the Sannin. Orochi bit his thumb, formed a few seals, and slammed his palm into the ground. "Kuchiyosen no jutsu!" A large cloud of smoke formed, and Manda the snake king emerged. He shot his head towards Naruto who dodged the fangs by an inch. Naruto bit his own thumbs and performed the designated seals. "Kuchiyosen no jutsu!" Gamabunta poofed into the battlefield, carrying the Kyuubi container on his head.

"What do ya want, boy?" The toad king roared.

"Gamabunta, I need you to lend me your strength against Orochimaru." The giant amphibian inhaled his pipe, and then blew the smoke out of his nostrils.

"Understood." He said drawing his dagger from its sheath. Manda stared into the eyes of the Toad King.

"One more time, Frog-boy?" He hissed.

"Bring it on, lizard breath." Gamabunta snarled, leaping into the air and holding the dagger above his head. Manda bared his fangs and prepared to launch his head at the toad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What?!" Jiraiya yelled in disbelief standing up form his seat. Tsunade sat shocked, feet planted firmly on the floor, hands gripping the material of her pants. Kakashi had his eye closed and his arms crossed over his chest. He was in his full ANBU gear, minus his mask. Sakura stood next to him in her battle gear.

"I've recognized Orochimaru's chakra signature outside of Konoha," Kakashi began, "It was faint, but it was there same. My guess is that he's about 16 kilometers outside of Konoha. That isn't the problem though." Jiraiya tensed slightly. "I believe he has already used Edo-Tesei, and now our ANBU squad is up against four more opponents…specifically, the past four Hokages." Tsunade's eyes widened while Jiraiya grit his teeth. "I've called you two to join me as back-up. Those four are strong but not against four kages and a sannin."

"Kakashi, if you go, who's going to cover for you here?" _Pop!_ Out of the cloud of smoke emerged Hyuuga Neji in his traditional white robes.

"You called Hokage-sama?" He asked bowing his head.

"Neji," Kakashi said in a low, authoritative tone, "I am appointing you acting Hokage as of now. Certain circumstances has called me away from my office." Neji's eyes widened slightly.

"Hai." He said simply, regaining his composure. "May I ask what?" Kakashi sighed.

"Orochimaru." The Copy Nin responded simply. Neji nodded his head slowly.

"Understood."

"Report back here in 2 hours. Dismissed."

"Hai!" Neji replied, poofing out of the room. Kakashi turned his attention back to the two sannin.

"We must leave immediately. Are you in?" The Copy Nin asked. They nodded their head.

"Hmph!" Jiraiya replied.

"You got it kiddo." Tsunade said with a smile. Kakashi nodded once and attached his pouch.

"Right. Let's go then." All four shinobi poofed from the office room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Water bullet!" Gamabunta called, shooting out two giant water spheres at the snake king. Manda slapped them away with his tail and burrowed himself underground.

"Kuso." Naruto hissed, focusing his chakra. His eyes shot open. "Beneath!" Naruto called. The Toad Kind jumped out of the way of the snake fangs aimed for his lower abdomen. Bunta slashed at the snake, managing to wound the purple reptile. Manda jumped back and raised his head higher, Orochimaru still rested on top of his head. Bunta sat on his hind legs dagger in one hand, the other forming a tiger seal in front of his face.

"Do it Manda." Orochi hissed. The snake king spit out three large eggs. Each of them hatched and produced more giant snakes. They weren't as big as Manda, but they were trouble all the same.

"What the-" Naruto was cut off as Gamabunta desperately tried to dodge his new opponents. The Kyuubi container focused his chakra and performed a few seals. "Swamp of the Underworld!" He called, the ground beneath the snakes turned into a hell swamp, catching the snakes easily. "Swallow them whole." Naruto ordered. As the snakes went down, they all spit up two eggs. The eggs hatched and formed into snakes their size. Naruto grit his teeth and Bunta gripped his dagger harder.

"Looks like we're going to have to use _that _jutsu, boy." Bunta roared. Naruto nodded his head and began to form a long series of seals. He finished with a tiger seal.

Sasuke dodged Sandaime's shuriken while forming quick seals. The metal projectile weapons flew by his head, some bouncing off of his porcelain armor. He finished with a tiger seal.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" a ball of fire erupted from the Uchiha's mouth and flew over to the Third. Sandaime flashed 4 seals and a pillar of earth flew up and protected him. Sasuke growled and flashed right next to the undead hokage, chidori charged. He thrusted his palm into his chest. Sasuke pulled his arm back watching the Third fall on his back. To his horror, the wound started to close up and go back to new. During the ANBU's momentary pause, the Third was able to summon Enma. The Monkey king appeared and slammed his fists into Sasuke. The Uchiha had enough time to lift up his arms to block the majority of the attack. Sasuke slid back, his arms throbbing from the blow from the giant monkey. Enma ran forward, pulling back his arm for another shot. Quickly, Sasuke bit his thumb and performed a few seals.

"Kuchiyosen no jutsu!" Three boa constricters appeared and wrapped themselves around Enma, causing him to fall on his face. He struggled to move under the death grip of the killer snakes. Sasuke stood up and focused his chakra. _Maybe _that_ jutsu will come in handy now_. He formed a few seals, ending with a tiger seal.

Sai and Yamato both were starting to have trouble facing their opponents. Shodaime and Nidaime drove them to a point where they were back to back. Yamato's mokuton was nothing compared to the power of the first Hokage's. Sai's drawings were doing nothing against the amount and sheer power of the Second's water.

"Any ideas Taichou?" Sai asked his commanding officer, between attacks.

"_That _jutsu?" Yamato suggested.

"Agreed." Sai said, quickly forming seals that matched Yamato's. They both ended on a tiger seal.

"Ready Naruto?" Gamabunta asked.

"Sasuke?"

"Hai."

"Sai? Yamato?"

"Hai."

"Hmph."

"Do it!" There was a blast of chakra that erupted from all four ANBU members. Specific elemental chakra came from each ninja. Naruto let of wind chakra, Sasuke let off fire chakra, Yamato let off earth chakra, and Sai let off water chakra. The four charkas mixed into the center forming a giant ball of white chakra.

"Not enough! We need one more chakra force!" Yamato screamed over the howling of chakra. There were four poofs of smoke. Jiraiya appeared next to Naruto, Sakura next to Sasuke, Kakashi next to Yamato, and Tsunade next to Sai.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled out.

"Baka! Focus your energy!" Jiraiya sent his own chakra along with Sakura and Tsunade.

"We need one more element to complete the jutsu!" Yamato yelled out. Throughout this whole time, the four undead hokage and the snake sannin stared in awe at the sight before them. The ball of chakra was growing bigger and bigger. Kakashi charged a raikiri and ran towards the ball. He jumped and thrusted his hand into it.

"RAIKIRI!" He yelled out as his palm hit the chakra surface. The ball quickly absorbed the lightning based chakra and roared louder. It began to spin rapidly. Kakashi hopped off and landed next to Yamato.

"That should do it!" Yamato yelled. From the ball emerged a white dragon.

"_Five Elemental Dragon!_" The four ANBU members called. The dragon stared down at thefFour undead Hokages and the snake sannin. Kakashi directed the dragon towards Orochimaru. He bit both of thumbs and summoned three demon walls. Sandaime formed a mud wall, Nidaime a waterwall, Shodaime a large tree, and Yondaime a wind wall. The dragon pummeled through the Kage's defenses like they were nothing. To Orochimaru's horror the demon walls were pulverized as well. He tried to evade the dragon, but something held onto his leg. He looked down to find his foot stuck in the Swamp of the Underworld. Naruto's fangs bore as he grinned madly at the sannin. The dragon hit Orochimaru and exploded, causing debris and the formed trees to fly about. All of the Nins put their arms up to avoid being hit by the flying debris. After a few minutes the dust settled and the Konoha Nin took their arms from their faces. There was a crater the size of town center where the dragon struck Orochimaru. The undead Kages were nowhere to be found. Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"Shannaro! We got em!" He yelled out. Jiraiya smiled along with Tsunade and Yamato. Sai exhaled, letting a small smirk escape his lips. Sakura and Kakashi crashed into each other's arms. Sakura stood on her toes and passionately kissed her boyfriend through his mask.

Nothing mattered right there. It was all so perfect. The two were so relieved that the battle was over, and now their nemesis was finally dealt with. They broke off the kiss and stood there looking at each other's eyes (Kakashi's headband had been up).

"Huh?" Jiraiya said, breaking the silence.

"No way…" Tsunade added. Yamato looked dumbfounded. Sai looked indifferent. Sakura's smile fell. _Oh no_. She thought to herself. She looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes. Tsunade walked over to the couple. Sakura bowed her head in apology.

"Tsunade-sama I-" Kakashi cut her off by stepping in front of her, his own head bowed.

"It's my fault." He said, head still bowed. "I should've been more responsible. Please do not punish her. I am not just toying with this girl, we are deeply in love-"

"Enough!" Tsunade roared. Sakura winced, but Kakashi still held his head. The Sannin rubbed her temples. "For the love of God, are you two stupid?" Kakashi held his eyes shut tight. _I knew this would happen some day._ "You know that I'm not the hokage anymore!" _I'll never see her again. We will never…Wait, what???_ Kakashi looked up at the sannin. She had a smile on her face.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked. Sakura was equally as dumbfounded.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm just another shinobi now. Plus, it looked like my plan worked out after all." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"_Plan?_" the couple said together. Tsunade nodded her head.

"After the death of Sakura's parents, I didn't want her to be alone. Over the years I've been part of this village, and known your father, I've seen that you don't like to be alone either Kakashi. I see how lonely you look sometimes. So what perfect opportunity but to slap my two favorite ninja together?" If it weren't for Kakashi's mask, his mouth would've hit the floor. Sakura had beat him to it.

"But I was her guardian!" Tsunade shrugged.

"It was the only way to get you two close enough together for a long period of time." Both Sakura and Kakashi's heads were spinning. Jiraiya was depressed.

"Sakura's taken now," he sobbed, "now I can no longer think about her perfect, petite body with those perfect little breasts…OW!" Naruto and punched his old teacher on the head.

"ERO-SENNIN!" He screamed, sticking a finger under his nose. Sasuke smiled. _Finally those two can be at ease_.

"So do we have your approval Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I told you, I'm not hokage anymore," He smiled, "but yes, you have my blessing." Sakura and Kakashi were ecstatic. Sakura threw herself into Kakashi's arms, enjoying the forest green smell and the warm embrace of his muscular arms.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." He whispered back. Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"This has been a great day."

"THINK AGAIN!" An evil voice hissed. A white sword plunged through Naruto's heart. Chakra ran through it, intensifying the damage. The kyuubi container fell limp on the sword. Orochimaru appeared behind Naruto's corpse, half of his face ripped off to reveal a brand new face. His clothes were torn out of proportion, and his hair in a mess. "Get em now!" He ordered. The four hokage appeared once again. Shodaime grabbed hold of Tsunade, Nidaime grabbed hold of Sakura, Sandaime grabbed hold of Sasuke, and Yondaime grabbed a hold of Kakashi. Orochimaru created a copy of each hokage. The copies grabbed Jiraiya, Yamato and Sai.

"_Shiki-fujin!"_ All six undead figures cried. The Death God appeared taking hold of all six souls.

"It ends now." The Sannin hissed.


	35. Unleashed

**a/n: **_Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. REAAAAALLY busy lately. But anyway, I'm starting my Harry Potter/Naruto crossover series pretty soon, so look out for that. The battle ends in this chapter!_

**Chapter 37: Unleashed**

_Naruto_

…

…

…

…

_Naruto_

…

…

…

…

_NARUTO!_

'_Wha?_' The blonde kyuubi container opened his eyes. He was in a dim lit dungeon, in front of a pair of large gates. Holdingt the gates together was a "SEAL" tag. Naruto had been here before on many occasions. This time felt different though. It seemed as if that the light illuminating the dungeon was getting darker and darker.

_Naruto,_ Kyuubi growled,_ you have been careless. If you don't let me out of here quick, you will surely die. Theirs is nothing I can do for you in here. _

'_What will you do?_' Naruto asked.

_I vow to help save your friends, and that you will live_. Kyuubi's promise seemed false, but he had no other options if he was going to save his friends. He raised his hand slowly and took a corner of the seal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It ends here." Orochimaru sneered from his place atop of hill. All of the Nins were held by a shadow kage. The Death God was present hovering above them all, his long white cloak swaying with the wind. His eyes were black as night and his long fangs were bared in a sinister smile. A white dagger rested between his teeth, and a necklace of beads was wrapped around his left arm.

Behind Orochimaru lay the body of the fallen Kyuubi container. His body lay limo as the blood poured out of the wound in his chest. Kakashi stared in horror, sorrow and anger as his former student and successor was murdered right in front of his eyes. The Copy Nin had been careless. He let his guard down for a second and lost one of his best friends to the hands of the Snake Sannin. Tears fell freely the pink haired kunoichi's eyes. _Naruto…_

"DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU!" Tsunade screamed, breaking the silence. Her chakra was visible as she stood there, held by the hands of her grandfather. Jiraiya glared at his former teammate, teeth bared. The Snake Sannin sneered at his two former teammates.

"Going soft are you Tsunade? Disappointed that I murdered your child prodigy?" Orochi hissed. Kakashi had his sharingan zeroed in on the Sannin. _I have to do something_ he thought to himself. "The truth is," Orochimaru continued, "I just wanted to see every last living soul in Konoha dead." Tsunade's eyes widened. "Now, oh honored God of Death," the Sannin raised his arm, "take them."

The God of Death's hand started coursing through all of their bodies. Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Tsunade, Yamato, Sasuke, and Jiraiya all felt their souls being dragged from their bodies. Kakashi turned to his lover, his sharingan activated.

_Sakura...I'm sorry._

_Don't be..._ The Copy Nin heard her voice in his head. _Now is an appropriate time to say goodbye._ Kakashi's eyes widened, his blood boiling in his body.

_I told you once…_

His sharingan started spinning out of control.

_Have you forgotten already?_

Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan was unlocked.

_Never Say Goodbye, Sakura._ His eyes shot to the kage holding him.

"AMATERASU!" Black flames scorched the shadow clone holding him. Kakashi broke free and raced towards the other kages, attacking each with a raikiri. Orochimaru was caught by surprise as he watched the Copy Nin's lightning fast speed as he took out all of the kages with ease. Within seconds, the shadow clone kages were gone and the original kages were regenerating from the attacks.

"You son of a bi-" The Snake Sannin was cut off as an eruption of chakra exploded from out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a giant red fox pulling itself from Naruto's corpse. Orochi's eyes widened as he watched the Kyuubi emerge from his rest inside of Naruto's body. Sakura and Sasuke stared up in shock at the strongest Tailed Beast. Tsunade looked over to Naruto's body. His gaping hole in his chest was starting to heal itself, rapidly. She ran over and took over the healing process from Kyuubi, replenishing his loss of blood with a blood pill and healing up his wounds. Kakashi and Jiraiya both darted towards orochimaru, Kakashi with a raikiri and Jiraiya with a rasengan. The Snake Sannin jumped out of the way and called his kages to fight. They wouldn't come, however, because they were incapacitated by a mokuton trap and a dozen ink snakes tying them up.

Sakura looked over from Kyuubi to her teacher. Her eyes widened. "NARUTO!" She yelled running over to her now living comrade. Sasuke ran over with her and bent over his best friend's body, relieved that he was breathing.

"He's in a weakened state now, but not life threatening. Sakura I need your help to heal Naruto." The pink haired medic nin nodded her head and began to administer healing chakra throughout his body. Sasuke turned to see the Toad Sannin and the 6th Hokage fighting against his former mentor.

"Sakura, make sure Naruto gets better. I'm going to kill that snake once and for all." Sasuke said in a low voice, his sharingan ablaze. The Uchiha heir used his Mangekyo teleportation to show up beside the Sannin. Orochi spun around, kusanaiga waving from his mouth. Sasuke ducked and performed a blur of seals.

"Grand Fireball No Jutsu!" He called, shooting a giant flame from his mouth. The Sannin dodged it with wave of his sword. Jiriaya performed some seals and slammed his palms on the ground. The toad stomach emerged and surrounded the four nins. Kakashi charged a raikiri and lunged at the sannin. Orochimaru copied the technique and thrusted his own right back at him. The two lightning balls collided and fused with one another, causing a massive explosion driving the two nins back to opposite ends of the stomach. Orochimaru moved to dash forward, but found that he couldn't move. He looked down and noticed the stomach beginning to engulf his feet.

"You won't be able to break free from this grasp Orochi. It's over." Jiraiya said, forming a rasengan in his right hand. He dashed forward and thrusted his palm forward. "RASENGAN!" The snake sannin spit out his kusanaiga and cut himself free with the demon blade. Jiraiya's rasengan hit his shoulder, blowing his left arm off. The Snake sannin slashed at his old teammate with his free hand. The blade made a gash across the Toad sannin's chest. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and performed a flash of seals.

"Phoenix Fire no jutsu!" 6 fireballs shot towards the snake sannin. He easily dodged them and appeared in front of the 6th. Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched the sannin bring his sword down. Almost instantly, his right arm took over for him and grabbed the blade with a raikiri enhanced hand. The Sannin was puzzled. _That attack was definitely faster than his sharingan could catch. _Orochi thought to himself. A tattoo on Kakashi's arm caught his eye. His own sharingan blazed eyes widened. A wide grin formed on his face.

"So, you inherited the bloodline limit after all." The Snake sannin hissed. Kakashi's eyes widened. "I want that jutsu." Orochimaru spit out another body and shot out a series of snakes out towards Kakashi. They binded his arms to his side and kept him held. Orochimaru charged a raikiri and thrusted it towards his opponent. Once again, Kakashi's body took over. With a burst of insane strength, he broke through the snakes and caught the sannin's wrist. His mangekyo started to spin. _I have to end this_ He thought to himself.

"Amatera…" It wouldn't work. Using the limit twice in a row drained him of chakra. _Shit!_ He thought as Orochimaru sent him flying with a single kick. Out of the corner of his eye, Orochimaru noticed his old pupil rushing towards him.

"You're always so impatient, Sasuke-kun." He hissed thrusting his sword towards the young man. Sasuke dodged and came up behind him.

"Gotcha!" He cried. All of a sudden, an earth dragon appeared and opened its jaws in order to swallow Sasuke whole. The Uchiha kicked off of his fang and landed 5 feet away. The undead Sandaime was standing 30 feet away from him with his hands in a monkey seal.

"Did you forget about my subordinates, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru cackled. Sasuke growled and rushed towards the 3rd with another chidori.

By now, the frog stomach had disappeared. Jiraiya stood up and glared at his ex-teammate.

"I was going to save this for the Kyuubi, but it looks like I must use it now." He began to perform the seals for Shiki Fujin, but stopped as he saw a giant 9 tailed fox run towards them. Orochimaru turned around and gasped as Kyuubi lashed his claws out at him. He jumped out of the way of the ferocious slash. The attack created a huge crater in the ground, and sent a gust of wind that was accompanied by trees and rocks towards the distance.

"God Dammit! Do I have to kill you aga…" A hand sticking out of his chest halted the Snake sannin. He turned his head to see Kakashi panting heavily standing behind him.

"Way of Ninja rule #1: Never let your guard down," He panted in a low voice. With severe exhaustion and chakra depletion, the Copy Nin was running on pure adrenaline.

"No…way…" Orochimaru sputtered. His head fell, and his legs gave way. The infamous Third Sannin was finally dead. All because he was too distracted.

"We did it…" Kakashi breathed. He fell over and passed out. Sasuke emerged from a cloud of dust where he was three inches away from death. Sandaime had a kunai at his throat, but stopped after his master had fallen.

"Well done, Uchiha." The 3rd said, as his body disintegrated. Sasuke sighed and bent over putting his hands on his knees. Sai and Yamato watched as the remaining three kages disintegrated before their eyes.

"Please tell Naruto that I'm proud of him, and that I love him." The 4th said with a smile before his body turned to dust. Yamato smiled then bowed to the fallen fourth. He turned and saw Tsunade and Sakura fervently working to keep the Uzumaki boy alive. He ran over with Sai in pursuit.

"How is he?" The ANBU Captain asked. Tsunade looked up.

"He's alive, but we just don't have enough healing power to help him." Jiraiya looked at Naruto and then back to Kyuubi, who by now was enjoying his freedom, smashing up the land and uprooting portions of the forest. He bowed his head. _So this is where I end my book._ He performed the given seals and raised his right hand above his head.

"Shiki Fujin!" He called. Tsunade looked over and her eyes widened as she saw her closest friend summoning the God of Death.

"NO!" She cried running over to him.

"TSUNADE!" He roared. She halted in her tracks. The Toad sannin glared at the 5th. "It's the only way to save Naruto and the village. His father had given his life for this boy. Now let me do the same to my god-son." Tsunade's eyes widened then softened. She nodded, and wiped a stray tear. Jiraiya turned his gaze back to the beast. "Now you demon fox," he growled, "back into the cage for you." The God of Death darted forward and latched his beads around the fox's neck. Kyuubi's eyes widened as he tried to resist his previous fate. "Hurry bring Naruto here!" Tsunade ran to the unconscious ANBU nin and picked him up. She ran back to her former teammate and laid the boy under his feet. "Back away Tsunade." She jumped back 12 feet. He turned to her and smiled. "I'm gonna miss you, you old hag." Tsunade smiled, tears streaming her face and blew him a kiss. "Till we meet again, you old pervert." Jiraiya smiled and watched as the God of Death forced Kyuubi back into Naruto. After he was sealed away, the Death God devoured Jiraiya's soul, as part of the contract. The Sannin's eyes widened and softened as he looked out towards the setting sun. _So I die a true hero's ending, _he thought to himself, _this is the end of the Gallant Jiraya. However, it is just the beginning for…The Tales of Uzumaki Naruto…_ The Toad sannin fell over with a smile on his face as he let out his last breath.

"Live on….Naruto…" 


	36. Funeral for a God

**A/N:**_ Hey, Terribly sorry for the wait! Finally got my new computer and now I can continue writing. This looks like the last of the chapters. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and hope you all enjoyed it. There will be an epilogue, so keep reading_

**Chapter 36: Funeral for a God, and Birth of His Creation**

_Naruto?_

_Naruto?_

"_Sakura-chan…"_

_Naruto can you hear me?_

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" The blonde kyuubi container felt a pair of petite arms wrap around him.

"Thank Kami" A pink haired kunoichi cried into his shoulder. Naruto raised his arms and patted her on the back.

"It's alright Sakura-chan. I'm still here." He whispered. "How's everybody else."

"They're all fine." Sakura said between sobs.

"What about ero-sennin?" Naruto asked. No response. "Sakura, how's Jiraiya?" Sakura let go and stared into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. She shook her head and began to cry again. "No…" Naruto breathed. He jolted up and looked around. "Ero-Sennin!!!!" He yelled looking around. His eyes stopped on the dead body of his mentor and teacher.

Next to him was a crying Tsunade and standing above them was a weakened Kakashi. Naruto ran towards the three, almost falling from how weak he felt. His body had not fully recovered even though Kyuubi was once again inside of him. "ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards them. Tsunade and Kakashi looked up to see the Kyuubi container running towards them. Naruto collapsed next to his old teacher and stared at his dead face. He began to cry uncontrollably, grabbing handfuls of the fallen Sannin's clothing in his rough hands. Tsunade walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head into his back. Kakashi closed his exposed eye and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. He felt a hand on his left arm. He looked to see Sakura looking up at him with a tear stricken face. He put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her into him as she cried as well for the toad sannin.

Naruto stood up, relieving himself from Tsunade's grip. He walked over to Jiraiya's head and took the scroll from him, throwing the sling around hi shoulders. "Now, I shall carry the contract of the toads," He said with a solemn face, "your legacy shall live on, Jiraiya-sama." Naruto turned to see the entire party was there around the corpse. " Everyone, pay your final respects to the Gallant Jiraiya." The whole group bowed their heads for several minutes.

The wind blew gracefully through the battlegrounds, making its cry of sorrow audible for all to hear. For the first time that whole day, the sun broke through the clouds and illuminated the Toad Sannin's body. Almost at once, the group opened their eyes and saw the beautiful display of sunlight on Jiraiya's peaceful form. Kakashi walked forward and stood at Jiraiya's head. He looked towards Yamato and nodded. The ANBU elite nodded back and clapped his fists together. A wooden portable bed appeared underneath Jiraiya, lifting him off of the ground. The team began their walk back to Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What a long day." Izumo said tiredly.

"Yeah tell me about it," Kotetsu responded, "ever since Rokudaime-sama came into power—" He was cut off by the sight of a team of ANBU led by Kakashi and Tsunade were returning to Konoha. Both guards' eyes widened at the sight of Jiraiya's corpse being carried by Yamato's well-known Mokuton jutsu. They both sat there gaping as the team walked through, led by the 6th.

"Izumo." Kakashi spoke.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Start funeral preparations, and inform the village of Jiraiya-sama's death." He ordered solemnly.

"Hai." The guard responded, poofing away from his post. The team continued towards Hokage tower, ignoring the stares and gasps from people along the way. All of Kakashi's friends walked out of the bar and noticed the sad parade.

It took the team 15 minutes to reach the tower, but it felt more like 15 hours. When they stepped in, Kakashi ordered six chuunin to take Jiraiya's body to be prepared. The team walked into Kakashi's office and hung their heads low. Kakashi plopped onto his chair, Sakura sitting down in her own, Naruto grabbing some floor, Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato standing at attention. Tsunade sat on the windowsill looking out towards her village. Everyone sat silent, soaking in the events that unfolded before them. They had lost one of Konoha's greatest warriors, one of the Sannin, but most importantly a dear friend and mentor.

Kakashi stood up, turning all eyes in the room to him. "I don't know about the rest of you," he began softly, "but I have a lot of paperwork to attend to." They all should have seem put off, seeing that a very dear friend to them had passed on, but they knew how Kakashi felt and that this was for the best. Sai, Yamato, and Sasuke poofed out of the room. Tsunade left her spot on the windowsill and walked out of the door. Naruto took some time before standing up and walking to the door. He stopped and turned around to half face his former teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei," he said catching his old sensei's attention, "thank you for getting me back to Hinata." Kakashi didn't say anything, but simply nodded. He had remembered the promise he had made Naruto to get him back to his fiancé so that he could get married.

The only two left in the room were the Copy Nin and his assistant. He dropped himself into his chair and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and middle finger. The stress of the job was getting to him. He had lost another companion of his to the enemy and there was nothing he could do about it. Sakura could see the stress and worry in his face, and walked over. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to give him a gentle massage. He put a hand on her right forearm and pulled her arm across his chest, leaning into her warmth. She felt his muscles relax within her embrace. She crossed her other arm around his chest and pressed her head into his shoulder.

"Don't let go." Kakashi breathed. Sakura eyes welled up at his sorrowful tone. She forced her tears back and tightened her grip.

"I won't. I promise." She replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was around noon 4 days later, and the sky was gray with large clouds. It looked as if it was going to rain, but the clouds were holding back their tears for the moment. The entire village stood around the white gravestone, mourning the loss of one of the village's strongest warriors, and greatest citizens. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Naruto stood in front of everyone else. Tsunade did her best to hold back, but couldn't help but cry. As the first tear slid from her cheek to the floor, a raindrop hit her forehead. The sky began to cry for the fallen warrior. Naruto bowed his head and kept strong. Jiraiya had been like a second father to him. He taught Naruto how to be the great ninja he had turned out to be. The Kyuubi container clenched his fist, fighting back the pain. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see his wife with a slightly tear stricken face. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her cry into his.

2 days after they had returned home, Naruto had a small court wedding, not wishing to hold a big celebration. It is how both him and Hinata's family had wanted it. Once the wedding had taken place, Hinata moved in with Naruto in his two-bedroom apartment, and had officially settled in. Naruto's, however, had been too set on helping out with the funeral. Hinata understood fully and did all she could to help. The couple stood there staring at the white gravestone in each other's arms.

As Kakashi stood before the grave, he had thought back on the times he had with Jiraiya, back when he was still a chuunin. Jiraiya would often visit Minato and his team, checking on their status and poking fun at how Kakashi looked in his mask. Over the years they grew distant, and then Jiraiya was gone. It was only 6 years ago that Jiraiya had retured to Konoha and seldom visited Kakashi. Kakashi will never forget the last talk he had with the toad sannin just before he left on his two-month mission.

"_Kakashi," Jiraiya began, "have you given any thought into it?"_

"_Into what, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi inquired._

"_Mastering that bloodline limit of yours." Kakashi focused on the tea in front of him._

"_Here and there."_

"_You know that it could be a wonderful asset to you if you learn how to master it." Kakashi looked up from his tea._

"_I know but…my mind has been occupied with other things lately."_

"_Have they involved that apprentice of Tsunade's?" Kakashi blushed slightly._

"_Shizune? No, she and I haven't spoken in months." Jiraiya leaned in._

"_I was talking about Sakura." Kakashi almost spit up his tea._

"_How…"_

"_I may be old Kakashi, but I am not blind. I see how much you care for her, and I see how much she cares for you. I will tell you this once. Do not let _the one_ slip from your grasp. You only get one chance at a good life. For us shinobi, a single chance is a gift from Kami himself. Don't let anything else get in your way." Kakashi looked up at the sannin and smiled through his mask._

"_Thank you, Jiraiya-sama." The old sannin waved his hand._

"_Don't mention it. Just make sure you invite me to the wedding." Kakashi spit up his tea again, glaring as Jiraiya slapped his knee laughing._

"I guess I won't be able to invite you to the wedding after all, ouji-san." Kakashi whispered. He bowed his head in respect, and the rest of the crowd followed in suit. The rain halted, and sun broke through the clouds to cast a ray of sunshine on the village.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So where do you plan on going for your honeymoon?" Kakashi asked Naruto. They were both outside the local teashop with a plate of daiko and two bottles of sake.

"On my travels I came across a lovely resort in Grass village, so maybe there." The blonde responded. Kakashi nodded and drank through his mask. "What about you and Sakura?" Kakashi looked to his former student.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Kakashi. Tsunade knows about the deal now, as well as your other close friends. We all know how much you love her and how much she loves you. So when will you pop the question?" Kakashi looked out into the distance.

"The day she turns 21," he replied, "which is also the day I will step down from Hokage." Naruto's head shot up. Kakashi turned to face his former pupil. "Be ready in 3 years Naruto." He poofed away from the table, leaving behind some bills. Naruto sat there dumbfounded for a minute, processing what Kakashi had just told him. Something struck him as he thought about it. "3 years?" He got up and started to run. "I gotta start training!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura opened the door to Kakashi's bedroom door, hoping to find him in there. She walked in and looked around. "Kakashi?" She called out. No response. She sat on his bed and sighed.

"It's impolite to invite yourself into someone else's room." Kakashi spoke, appearing behind the startled kunoichi.

"Don't do that!" She whined punching him in the shoulder. Kakashi chuckled and kissed his lover through his masked lips.

"Come with me." He said, grabbing her hand and poofing from the room. The two reappeared on Mount Hokage. Sakura remembered this place well. It was where Kakashi had first told her about his proposal 3 years from that point. He slid his arms around her waist. "Look over there." Kakashi whispered motioning to her left. Sakura was awestruck at the beautiful Sakura trees at full blossom.

"So pretty." She breathed. Kakashi rested his chin on top of her head, taking in the smell of cherries from her soft locks.

"Reminds me of a certain someone." He said gently. Sakura melted into his soft touch and let out a relaxed sigh.

"I love you Kakashi."

"I love you more, my little cherry blossom."

The two stood in that spot looking out toward the sunset. A lot had happened within that one week. From the death of a man equivalent to God, to the birth of nature, Kakashi and Sakura finally found the time to enjoy each other's company. They had fought side-by-side countless times, and finally they were together in peace rather than battle. What the future held for them, neither of them knew. However, both knew that this was the start of a new beginning. They overcame all obstacles and rode every storm. Countless times, it seemed like goodbye, but they both knew to Never Say Goodbye.


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Honey, where's my uniform?" Naruto yelled across the house.

"It's on the drying rack." Hinata called from the sitting room. Naruto poofed into the washroom and grabbed his ANBU uniform.

"We're going to be late, Hina-chan. Is Shinji ready yet?" A longhaired Hinata walked out of the baby's room with her 2 year old son in her arms. Naruto grinned at the sight of his blonde, white-eyed son. The boy smiled at his father and held out his arms. Naruto slipped his hands underneath his arms and hoisted him onto his shoulder. Hinata smiled at her husband and son.

"Let's hurry now, or we will be late." She said quickly slipping on her coat. Naruto held her hand and poofed the family out of the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd outside of Hokage tower was huge. Everyone in the village came to see the coronation for the new Hokage. Most didn't know whom to expect, but others had a strong feeling on the next Kage. Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, and Gai all stood in the crowd waiting for their friend to become a free man once again. The crowd began to roar as the 6th Hokage made his appearance on top of Hokage Tower. He was dressed in his normal jounin attire, as always. No rules or position could hold down the spirit of the son of the White Fang of Konoha.

"My beloved villagers, I thank you all for gathering here on this joyous occasion." Asuma smirked. _Nice writing Sakura_ he thought to himself. "It is my esteemed pleasure to step down as your Hokage and pass on the will of fire to my successor." Sakura stood behind him with her hands behind her back. A smile adorned her 21-year-old face. "I now present the 7th Hokage—" He was interrupted by a poof of smoke next to him. "Glad you could make it." He mumbled.

"Sorry I'm late." The successor replied.

"—Uzumaki Naruto!" The smoke cleared, revealing the 21 year old blonde nin. He flashed one of his priceless grins down at the roaring crowd. Kakashi grinned and walked back to Sakura. She gave her lover a wide smile as he held her at arms length and poofed them away.

The couple arrived on top of Mount Hokage, still in each other's arms. Sakura turned around and pressed her back against Kakashi's front. He slid his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head.

"It's been a wonderful three years." Sakura said in a gentle tone.

"Yep," Kakashi replied, "now I'm free from the clutches of being a Kage." His eye crinkled as he remembered. "Happy birthday." Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Sorry, I didn't get you a present." She held his arms in her hands.

"You here with me is all I want." Kakashi let go of her and turned her around. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she saw him on one knee in front of her.

"I may not have got you anything, but I will give you everything I own. Haruno Sakura," The pink haired kunoichi's breath hitched. She has waited for this moment for 3 years. "Marry me." Tears welled up in her eyes as she held his hands. She let go with her right hand and wiped her tears away.

"Yes." She whispered. Kakashi sprung up from his position and picked up his fiancée in a loveable hug, twirling her around. Three years from that day, Kakashi kept his promise. Now only a marriage is left to overcome. But how hard can that be, right? Kakashi's eyes widened as he thought.

"We gotta prepare." He said.

"For what?" Sakura asked looking at him. Her eyes widened and he nodded.

"_The Wedding Day._" They said together.

"A Shinobi wedding." Kakashi thought as he looked up at the sky.

**End**

**Sequel: Shinobi Wedding**


End file.
